Genkai's Student
by Spiritt
Summary: Another Adventure of Hiei and Botan! Exhusbands, ferry girls, brothers, and demons! Can Hiei and Botan ever get some time alone? Final: Sayonara Bye Bye.
1. Confession

Botan slammed her fist into the cold marble of the bathroom sink. She shook with sadness. Big lines of tears ran down her face as she choked out the only word she needed to say.  
  
"Genkai...."  
  
_  
  
Hiei opened the door to the apartment the team was staying in. Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru looked at the door and turned back to Puu when they saw it was only Hiei. Hiei didn't mind, the more they left him alone the better. Keiko sniffed the air and frowned. She quickly turned to Hiei.  
  
"Please, Hiei take a shower. You stink!" She exclaimed and held tighter to Puu. Hiei ignored the brunette and sat down in his usual place, which was by the open window. Keiko sigh and turned her attention to the blue fuzz in her lap as he squealed. "What's wrong Puu? Is Yusuke alright?" Puu looked down at the floor.  
  
"I wonder how Botan's doing. She's been in there for 30 minutes." Shizuru said calmly. Hiei did no reaction, but listened in very carefully. Yukina nodded.   
  
"She's been in there for a while. I'm going to try to talk to her." Yukina stood up and walked to a blue painted door. She knocked lightly on it, but no answer came. Yukina tried once more and still no answer. Shizuru looked at Yukina's feet and gasped.  
  
"Yukina, your feet are soaking." She said. Yukina looked at her feet and jumped back. Hiei stood up and looked at the floor. Water was flowing into the carpet, soaking it up. Keiko and Shizuru stood up quickly. Keiko banged on the door, worried for her friend's safety.  
  
"Botan! Botan? Botan!" She yelled. Yukina looked at Hiei.  
  
"Please, open the door. Please." She pleaded to Hiei. Hiei took a good look at her and walked to the door. He swung his fist and the door flew open. Hiei entered and looked around. The sink was over-flowing and spilled water everywhere. Botan was sitting in a corner, curled up into a ball. Her hair was down and she laid there, unmoving. Hiei moved from the door way to Botan. He placed a hand on her back, trying to be as gentle as he could. Botan head rose a little higher and she looked up. Her purple eyes rested on the crimson orbs until she glanced at the girls entering. She ducked her head back into a ball. Shizuru ran up to her and shook her hard. She didn't respond.  
  
"Botan, I know your not dead. Come on." Shizuru said. Yukina looked at Hiei again.  
  
"Please, can you take her to the bedroom?" Hiei sighed and lifted up the ferry girl in his arms. He walked out of the room and Botan lifted her head up again. Hiei cocked an eyebrow but she putted a finger to her lips. She tucked her head in again and Hiei dropped her on the bed. Keiko was about to kick him out when Botans muffled voice stopped her.  
  
"Get out ladies." Keiko blinked.  
  
"What?" she asked, blinking again.  
  
"Please, get out." The girls walked out uncertainly, leaving Hiei and Botan alone. Hiei opened his mouth but Botan spoke up.  
  
"I guess you're wondering why I'm acting like this..." Botan said, her voice was dull. "I think you felt Genkai die, right? Well....I'm Genkai's second and last student."  
  
====================================================  
  
I hope I didn't make Hiei out of character. Anyways, First fic of the two kiddos so be nice please! Peace and R&R!  
  
Spirit. 


	2. Tame the dragon

Hiei arched an eyebrow at the last comment Botan had made. Botan nodded. "That's right." she said sadly. "When Yusuke was competing to be Genkai's student, she decided to train not one, but two. She gave me the chance since she wanted a girl to carry on her legend too. She trained me in private. And now, she's....." Botan looked at the window. Hiei emotionless face didn't change.  
  
"Hn." Was all he said. He sat down on the next to the window and leaned on the wall. Botan sigh and slammed her fist into the bed. It cracked and splitted in half. Botan fell on the floor with a gasp. Hiei watched, amused, as Botan sigh and rubbed her butt. Botan walked to the bathroom. Before she went in, she said one more thing.  
  
"I bet you wouldn't understand anyways. You are to cold and hard headed." She closed the door and the sound of water could be heard again. Hiei looked shocked but growled.  
  
"Baka ferry onna." He looked at the bed again. His gaze snapped out as Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke came in. Yusuke didn't say anything but walked to a clean bed and lay down. Kurama looked at the broken bed and Hiei, it was his turn to raise his eyewbrow. Kuwabara gritted his teeth and pointed ot the cracked and split bed.  
  
"Hey shorty! That's MY bed!" Kuwabara said. He raised his fist.   
  
"It wasn't me." Hiei spat out. Just then, the bathroom door opened and Botan stepped out in a towel and nothing else. She let her hair off its ponytail and opened her eyes. Everyone stared at her. Botan blushed and jumped into the bathroom once more, slamming the door behind. The door hinges broke off. Botan's muffled curses came though and Kuwabara stared at the little screws on the floor.  
  
"Whoa." Kuwabara said, shocked. Yusuke looked at the door. Kurama mouth opened and closed like a fish without water. "When did she get so much power? I can feel it now. It's scary!" Hiei snorted.  
  
"See. Wasn't me." Hiei said simply. Yusuke looked at the shattered bed.  
  
"You mean-?" Yusuke asked. Kurama nodded.  
  
"She did that." Kurama said and cleared his throat. "It's best we leave the room so she can get her space." Kurama waited until Yusuke and Kuwabara exited before talking to Hiei. "What happened?" Hiei shrugged his shoulder. He gave a mild guess that Botan didn't want him to say a word, since he never really does.   
  
"Nothing." His answer was and he left. Kurama sigh and shook his head. 'Please, let me help, Botan.' He thought before closing the door.  
  
*  
  
Botan dumped her head into the hot water, not caring for the burning sensation she felt on her face. Once she resurfaced, her face was as red as a cherry. She sighed once more. "I should really stop that. Keiko and Yukina will think something's wrong." Botan said to herself, closing her eyes. "Poor Genkai....She'll need someone to take her place in the Dark Tournament." Botan could see her teachers face right now. Faded pink hair, her usual outfit, and her hands behind her back. Genkai was smiling at her.  
  
"Botan. You will take my place in the Dark Tournament. Find your inner strength. I didn't give you the orb because you didn't need it. Train harder before the Finals. Work all day. Unlike dimwit, you liked the training I gave you." Genkai closed her eyes and walked off slowly. Botan ran after her, but could never catch up. Botan opened her eyes.  
  
"Alright, I'll do it."  
  
*  
  
Kurama sipped his tea quietly as he listened to the laughter of the people around him. The laughter died down when Botan appeared by the door way. She was wearing a red ki and her hair down. She sat down, quietly. "I'm going to take Genkai's place." The four boys stared at her. The three girls looked confused.  
  
"What do you mean, Botan? Genkai's going nowhere." Keiko said. Puu flapped around in her arms.  
  
"But you can't Botan! You don't even know how to make a punch! Besides, it's way to dangerous for you." Kuwabara said. Botan looked at him with an eerie tension. Kuwabara looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Call me when dinner comes." Botan said and left. Yusuke looked at her strangely.  
  
"Okay, tell me what happened!" Yusuke said in unison with Kuwabara. Kurama shrugged and looked at Hiei. Hiei said nothing and looked outside from the window. He could see the red figure of Botan. She had walked into the woods and disappeared. Yusuke cocked an eyebrow. "Well?"  
  
"Hn." Hiei snapped and rested on his sword. Yusuke walked out of the room and left the door open, most likely to find Botan. Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara left too and shutted the door behind them. Shizuru blinked.  
  
"Well that was surprising. What's gotten into Botan?" She asked in her laid back manner. Yukina shrugged her shoulders, hurrying to the window to watch the boys walk away.  
  
*  
  
Botan took a deep breath and relaxed her body. Her shoulders drooped slightly and her head no long had the worried look. She suddenly threw punches and kicks in midair. She stopped, holding her position in the air. She aimed her finger to be a gun-like position and produced a huge orb of pinkish spirit energy. "Spirit Gun!" She yelled. The pink orb shot though the trees, destroying anything in its path. Botan wiped the sweat of her face and sigh.  
  
"Botan!" Botan stood shock still. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara ran towards her. She jumped around and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Umm....hi guys!" Yusuke walked straight up to Botan. Their faces were just inches apart. Botan shifted under the pressure of Yusuke's eyes.   
  
"Where did you learn to fight? And who taught you." Yusuke asked, his eyes not blinking or anything. Botan looked straight back.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yusuke. I know Genkai was your teacher." Botan whispered. "I won't tell." Botan walked away, taking only one glance back to see Kurama. Kurama watched her go, his face blank. Yusuke ran off, walking towards the source of when he thought Hiei was. Kuwabara followed him, but Kurama stayed.  
  
"You may come out now." He said. Hiei jumped out of the tree and stood beside him. Suddenly, Botan came out of nowhere. She dusted off her pants and grinned. Kurama and Hiei stared at her. She waved.  
  
"Hello!" She said happily, acting as if nothing had happened. Kurama smiled and ginned a little too.  
  
"Hello Botan. May I ask about-?" Botan grin wore off. Hiei was quiet, looking at Botan.  
  
"I can't do that. I'm really sorry, Kurama. Excuse me, I'm off to train." Botan said quietly and stared at Hiei for a second and left. Kurama looked at Hiei.  
  
"You know don't you?" Kurama asked. Hiei said nothing. "She wants to say something to you. What did she tell you?"  
  
"None of your concern." Hiei said shortly.  
  
"Hiei, I'll find out soon. Good-bye." Kurama left, leaving Hiei to his thoughts. Hiei thought for one second and ran off to the direction that Botan took.  
  
*  
  
Botan sat on a rock, looking out to the sea. She watched the water go back and forth, making wave after wave.  
  
"What are you doing, onna." Botan jumped. She turned around to find the fire koorime right next to her. She looked at the water again, speaking to the koorime who had seated himself next to her.  
  
"What can you see in the water?" She asked. Hiei looked at it. All he could see was himself and Botan.  
  
"Me. Then you." Hiei said shortly. Botan shook her head.  
  
"I see everyone. There are more than 50 people around us. All dead." Botan said sadly. "Being a bubbly girl is hard, since I have to bring these people to Koenma. Genkai noticed my pressure and decided to train me as a second person if Yusuke doesn't fulfill his jobs. She told me once, after sparing, that I was a fast learner and is past Yusuke. I didn't believe her."  
  
Hiei watched the blue-haired girl with sadness. His gaze reached the water again. Botan suddenly smiled.  
  
"Hey, I know what! You can help me train!" Botan said happily, waiting for his reaction. Hiei shook his head. Botan frowned and pondered for a moment.  
  
"What if I help you train too?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?" Botan asked, giving him a puppy eyes look.  
  
"No." Hiei repeated. Botan thought for a moment and smirked.  
  
"What about I help you tame the Dragons of the Darkness flames?" Hiei looked at her, his eyes questioning her.  
  
"What makes you think that you, of all people, can help me tame it?" He asked, his eyes narrowed. But Botan just smiled and explained.  
  
"I knew how to tame it a while ago." Botan clapped her hands together. "We have a deal! You help me train while I help you tame! Let's start!"  
  
Botan stood up and walked 5 spaces away from Hiei and stopped. She turned around and got into battle stance. Hiei smirked and did the same, one hand resint gon his katana. The waves crashed into the sand and the fight started. Botan ran forward and started with a few punches and kicks. Hiei dodged and whipped out his sword. Botan punched him in the stomach and knocked the item out of his hands. Hiei kicked her in the leg and made a grab for the item. Botan grabbed it first and was about to throw it, but Hiei tripped her, making her land on top of him. Botan's purple eyes gazed into a pool of crimson eyes before noticing her position. She blushed and hastily got up. Hiei stood up and smirked her way, making her blush harder.  
  
"Second round." Hiei said and got ready. Botan grinned and held up both hands. On each finger was a glowing, pinkish orb. Botan pointed one hand to Hiei and the pinkish orbs zoomed to him. Hiei tried to get out the way, but the pink orbs followed, until they stung him on the back. Hiei winced as the pink orbs exploded on his skin, leaving a burn mark. Hiei looked behind him. Five more of the orbs followed him. Botan disappeared and appeared in front of Hiei. She punched him in the face, throwing him off guard. Hiei ran around Botan, using her as a shield against the orbs. Botan held out her hand and the pink orbs attached to each finger. Hiei cursed and used the flat side of the sword to smack Botan on her legs. Botan fell down and Hiei pointed his sword at her heart. Botan took a deep breath and smiled. She held up her finger and shaped them to look like a gun.  
  
"Draw?" Botan asked. Hiei closed his eyes and smirked. He removed his sword and placed it back into the hilt. Botan stood up and smiled.  
  
"Now, I can help you with the Dragons of the Darkness flames. Alright, all you need to do is...." Hiei nodded. Botan smiled. "Alright, try it on me."   
  
Hiei nodded and Botan gave him a gentle smile. "Try it on me okay?" Hiei hesitated then nodded. Botan ran until Hiei could barely see her. Botan held her hands far apart from each other and soon, a pink orb appeared in the middle. By the second, it was growing bigger and bigger. Hiei gasped. The pink orb was only a few feet away, even though Botan was like a mile. Botan yelled. "Now!"  
  
Hiei's Jagan eye opened and Hiei's body was surrounded by dark flames. Hiei raised his right arm and yelled. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Hiei's shirt burned up and Hiei released his spirit energy. The dragon aimed for Botan, sucking up her energy as it past it. Botan screamed in pain as she was hit. Hiei gasped and called off the dragon. The dark flames disappeared and Hiei ran over to Botan, worried that he might have killed her. She was weak, hardly any spirit energy in her.  
  
"That...was good." Botan said. She tried to stand up, but fell down again. But instead to hitting the ground, she landed in the arms of Hiei. He picked her up and walked to the hotel.  
  
"Baka onna. You would have killed yourself." Hiei said. It was as if he was scolding her. Botan smiled and a warm tingle ran down her body. 'Well that was new.' She thought.  
  
Hiei walked into the hotel room, finding no one there. He settled her down on the couch and prepared to leave. Botan hand caught his and he looked down. Botan smiled sweetly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hiei stared at her and blushed. "Arigatou..." She whispered and fell asleep. Hiei watched as her hand slipped from his arm. The spot on his arm tingled and Hiei blushed harder. He looked away from her.  
  
"Hn."  
  
_  
  
So? Do you like? Please R&R! Man... I hope Hiei wasn't out of character too! Peace! 


	3. unexpected kiss and truth

Botan slowly opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched.   
  
"Good. You're awake." Kurama said as he sipped his tea. Botan yawned and fell down on the couch again. Kurama smiled and placed down his cup.  
  
"Be quiet, Kurama. I got blasted last night so shh!" Botan said, waving her hand. Kurama suppressed his laughter.  
  
"I know. Hiei left us a note about last night. He's training by the sea." Botan lifted her head. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock.  
  
"8:02! KURAMA! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME EARLIER! I HAVE TO TRAIN! OH MAN!!!" Botan yelled, breaking Kurama's cup.  
  
"Hiei told us to leave you alone or die." Botan stopped in her tracks.   
  
"Wa?" Kurama nodded.  
  
"Yes, he told us to stay away from you or die." Kurama said, wiping up the last of his tea. He stood up and headed to the door. "I'll be training in the woods near the hotel. Yusuke and Kuwabara are fight each other behind the hotel and the ladies are shopping. Good-bye, Botan."  
  
"Bye." Botan ran out of the hotel and straight to the sea. She silently walk and saw Hiei. He was shirtless, slashing his sword through a bon fire. Botan watched, following his quick moves. Hiei stopped and wiped his face. He grinned.  
  
"You can stop checking me out." Botan blushed and walked towards Hiei.  
  
"So, are you ready?" Botan asked. Hiei nodded and positioned himself to fight. Botan did the same and they started again. 'She's gotten stronger than before. How can that be? It was only 8 hours ago.' Hiei thought. Hiei got a punch in the face and fell down. Botan lunged at him. Hiei tackled her down and pinned her down. Botan could feel the tension. Botan closed her eyes. She peeked them open. Hiei's crimson eyes locked with her own. Botan could feel his face getting closer. Then suddenly, Botan's face grew closer too. Suddenly, there faces closer then these letters, Kurama appeared. He looked at the two and blushed. Hiei's head turned, accidentally brushing his lips against hers. Botan and Hiei blushed and Hiei stood up. Kurama spoke up, flustered.  
  
"Everyone is looking for you too. Its lunch and Yukina and Keiko made lunch. Sort of like a picnic outside. It's just north from here." Kurama quickly walked away. Hiei picked up his sword and took a quick glance at Botan. She stood up and made her own glance at Hiei. They both turned. Botan was the first to speak.  
  
"Okay, after lunch meet me here again for some more training!" Botan said happily. Hiei nodded and Botan summoned her oar and flew north. Hiei grabbed some water and stopped the bon-fire. Hiei quickly followed Botan, more like watching her. Botan and Hiei finally made there way to a big tree. Everyone was there, laughing and eating. Puu flapped over to Botan, resting on her shoulders. Botan giggled and greeted the group. "Hello! I hope you haven't started with out me!"  
  
Yusuke grinned. "So, how did your cozy session with Hiei go?" He asked. Kuwabara snickered. Keiko frowned. Yusuke busted out with laughter and Kuwabara joined in. "Yeah, Botan! I bet you two were cuddling or something! Hahah!"  
  
Botan got off her oar and is disappeared. Yusuke and Kuwabara's laughter became quiet as Botan grinned. "I'll tell you what we where doing boys! Just come here, you know, can't tell the whole world!" Yusuke and Kuwabara ran over to her. She got off her oar and lowered her head. An eerie red glow surrounded her and she lifted her head. Her face had a deathly look. She growled and lunged at them both. Yusuke and Kuwabara could barely dodge her attacks. Botan tripped them both and started beating the shit out of them. After a few minutes, Hiei came down from his spot in the tree. Botan stopped and walked over to Yusukes spot in the shade. Everyone but Botan looked at the Boys. Yusukes face was filled with scars, bruises, bumps, and blood stains, twice as much as Kuwabara. Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru rushed over to help them. Kurama just stared, mouth twitching a little. Hiei walked over the boys and joined Kurama and Botan. Keiko shot a glare at Botan.  
  
"Botan! What did you do?" Keiko said angry. Yukina used her powers to heal the two and soon they where up. Kuwabara was about to goggle over Yukina, but Yusuke dragged him over to Botan. Yusuke yelled angrily at her. "BOTAN, YOUR TELLING US WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! NOW!" Botan shook her head. Yusuke grabbed her by her ki and slammed her into the wall. "NOW, BOTAN!" Botan winced as the bark of the tree cutted her skin. Hiei turned his head from Botan and Yusuke, his teeth gritting. Kurama took a good look at Hiei and then Botan. Finally, Botan yelled out.  
  
"Alright! Fine...." Yusuke lowered her down, hand still on her ki. "I'm the second student of Genkai." Yusuke dropped her. Everything became quiet.  
  
"What?" Yusuke said. Botan sigh and dropped her eyes.  
  
"I'm....I'm Botan, Deity of Death and second student of Genkai. She trained me the same time as you." Yusuke kneeled down to Botan.  
  
"So... so you're saying that you can feel it too?" Yusuke asked. Botan nodded.  
  
"I could feel her die....Not only is that horrible enough, but I transported her to Reikai." Botan whispered. Then, Yusuke did something amazing. He hugged Botan, his eyes watery. Keiko smiled and Hiei scowled. Yusuke pulled apart and Botan scooted over and gave him is spot back. Yusuke grinned and grabbed a rice ball.  
  
"Come on guys! Let's eat! I'm starving after the beating I got!" Yusuke stuffed it down his mouth. Kuwabara laughed and grinned as Yusuke started to choke. Kurama smiled. Botan took a glance at Hiei and giggled.  
  
"Come on, Hiei! Eat up!" Botan clasped his hand and placed a sandwich in it. She grinned and turned to Keiko. Hiei bit into the sandwich.  
  
Somehow, the sandwich tastes better than ever. Hiei smiled.   
  
The sandwich tasted much better when given by someone you cared about.  
  
===================================================  
  
Hey! Thanks everyone for there reviews! I made this one short because I just opened up my site again! Check it out! Okay, Peace! Oh yea, R&R!! 


	4. Head over heels

Yusuke yawned. They just finished lunch. "Well, I guess I better get back to training." Yusuke said. Botan nodded and elbowed Hiei. He opened an eye and stood up. Yusuke looked at the two. "Hey, what do ya guys do? I wanna see you two fight."  
  
Kuwabara and the rest of them nodded in agreement. Botan looked at Hiei, who shook his head. Botan grinned and nodded. "Sure!" Hiei sigh and he followed every to coast.  
  
"Okay, stay here you guys. This might get ugly." Botan said and ran until she was 25 feet away from Hiei. They both prepared for battle and soon they where just little dots. Everyone watched in amazement.  
  
"Man, guys, I can't even see them! I can't even see the flashes." Kuwabara said in disappointment and amazement. There was a great flash and a pink ball the size of the fighting ring blasted out. Quick enough, a dark flame appeared and cutted through the orb. They could see Botan fall.  
  
"Botan!" Keiko yelled. But before she fell, they could see the koorime catched her. Yusuke grinned wickedly. Kurama smirked and Kuwabara looked more confused as ever.  
  
"Hey guys, where did Botan go?"  
  
Botan roughly landed in the arms of Hiei Jaganshi. Botan smirked and Hiei grinned. Botan watched as Hiei walked slowly to the group, still holding her.  
  
"That was really better. You got stronger and now all you need to do is bring out all your opponents' full energy out." Botan said happily. Hiei nodded and soon they where surrounded by the group.  
  
"Botan are you okay?" Yukina asked. Botan nodded and grinned. Yusuke, grinning widely, looked at the other boys. Suddenly, Hiei and Botan were surrounded by Keiko, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara.  
  
"I never knew Shortie has a girl!" Kuwabara joked. Hiei and Botan blushed. Hiei scowled.  
  
"I don't have one." Hiei spat. Yusuke grinned.  
  
"Then why don't you let Botan go?" Hiei looked at his arms and found Botan still there. He blushed madly and put her down.   
  
"Anyways, what do you think?" Botan asked, pink hues planted on her cheeks.   
  
"That was great! I mean come on! You had that pink orb and Hiei had is dragon flames!" Kuwabara said excitedly. Kurama nodded.  
  
"I never knew you had so much power. If I had knew this earlier, we would have made you captain." Kurama said. Yusuke growled.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Yusuke held a fist up to Kurama. "Anyways, come and fight me Botan so we can see how really good you are. Student to Student fight."  
  
Botan grinned and waved her hand. "No, not today. But I want to show all of you guys something." Botan summoned her oar and sat on the very end of it. She gestured Yusuke and Hiei to sit on it and lifted off the ground. Suddenly, she waved her hands and the rest of them where floating in air! "Follow me!"  
  
Botan hurried through the clouds and into the gates of Reikai. She disposed of the boys and made her oar disappear. She hurried inside and led everyone into a room. There stood Botan, pleased than ever, and Genkai. Yusuke stood speechless. Botan smiled, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
"Hello dimwit." Genkai said, smiling. Yusuke regained his voice.  
  
"Hey old hag." Yusuke hugged her tightly, as if trying to see if she was the real deal. Keiko was drying her eyes while Kurama and Hiei where watching in a distance, smiling. Genkai finally got Yusuke to let go and everyone sat down.  
  
"I guess the others don't know about me right?" Genkai asked. Yusuke nodded. She faced the others. "Well, I'm dead." Keiko blinked.  
  
"But your right here." She said in a small voice.  
  
"That's because this is Reikai. Now, no more about that. I'm guessing you guys know about Botan?" Genkai asked. Botan nodded. "Good. I asked Koenma if I could watch the finals and he said yes. I'll be seeing you guy's tomorrow. Botan, come here." Genkai said and walked out of the room. Botan blinked and walked after her. Botan closed the door and faced Genkai.  
  
"Botan. It seems your surpassed Yusuke. I'm glad." Botan blushed in embarrassment. "But you have a deep connection with Hiei."  
  
"What do you mean? Hiei is only helping me train." Botan said. Genkai shook her head.  
  
"Don't make up excuses, ferry student." Genkai said and smirked. "You'll tell him soon enough I bet." Genkai left Botan to her thoughts and left the halls. Botan sigh and walked out of the castle and back to the hotel.  
  
Botan silently dipped her legs into the cold water of the pond. She shivered as the water sent a shock through her body. She left Reikai without telling anyone and decided to train by herself. She sigh. It's not the same as fighting with Hiei...  
  
"Where were you onna?" Botan jumped and looked behind her. In a tree, Hiei looked at her.  
  
"I had to run and do something for Koenma." Botan lied. Hiei jumped out of the tree and next to the blue haired beauty.  
  
"Liar." Hiei snapped. Botan looked down. He put his hand under Botan's chin and made her look at him. Suddenly, Botan could feel a shivering vive of comfort as Hiei kissed her. Botan closed her eye. Finally, Hiei broke it up and stared at her. He never would have thought the Botan would actually kiss him back! Botan looked in horror and stood up quickly and ran, pink hues rising on her cheeks. Hiei mental slapped himself. 'What did I do?!' Hiei thought. He started to run after her, but was stopped by Yusuke footsteps.  
  
"Hey so you found her, Hiei?" Yusuke asked, brushing off twigs in his hair. Hiei shook his head and walked off. Yusuke stared for a while and shook his head.   
  
Botan tripped and stumbled. She picked herself up again and ran faster. Why is she running away when she just found out he likes her back? Botan stopped running, her eyes wide.  
  
Genkai was right...she fell head over heels for Hiei Jaganshi.  
  
==========================================================  
  
Muhahah Like the ending? Heheheh good! Please R&R and I wanna thank everyone who review okay?  
  
ay? 


	5. Blind

Botan slowly walk back to the Hotel. She was in deep thought, thinking. Once she got into the building and into the apartment, she walked over to the bathroom and took a bath. She groaned as her aching body was relaxed by the hot water. She closed her eyes and sigh.  
  
"I can't love him....I can't love anyone....That's the reason I became a ferry girl..." Botan said as she remember the time when she was alive.  
  
BOTAN'S PAST.....  
  
"Trinity...." Botan looked up from her spot near the sakura tree. A young man with brown spiked hair and blue eyes ginned down on her. She smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Hello Tenshi. You know your not suppose to see the bride before the wedding! Get out of here!" She said, grinning. Tenshi smirked and led her to the home. She smiled gratefully as all there friends greeted them. Botan greeted everyone and went to the front door. She sigh happily and suddenly stopped. On the front of the door steps stood a young lady. She tossed her blonde hair and looked at Botan as if judging her. "Hi! Welcome to our wedding ceremony." Botan said. The girl looked at her again and spoke up. Botan looked at Tenshi as he walked outside. He looked at the girl and hissed.  
  
"Get out of here you witch!" Botan looked at him shocked. The girl raised her hand and held up a black orb. She threw it at Tenshi who screamed in pain, making everyone come outside to see Tenshi disappear into dust. The girl looked at Botan, who stared in horror of the remains of her soon-to-be husband.  
  
"Trinity is your name? I killed your husband for the things he did to you. Now, I shall hex you. You will never love again! And if you do, you will suffer!" The girl whipped out her hand and Botan glowed a black aura around her. The glowing stopped and the girl disappeared. Botan fell to her knees. The crowd ran off, afraid that Botan would hex them. Botan trembled as she burst into tears. Botan ran inside the house, looking for a knife. She found one, very sharp and pointy. She ran to the sakura tree and sat down. Silently, she aimed the knife to her heart. Botan closed her eyes and sigh. She will never have to do anything again.....  
  
"Hmm...Trinity Ichigawa huh? Let's see.....age 16. Nice, kind, and usually bubbly. Suicide death and was almost married." Botan blinked. She could see a bright room, yellow color. On top of a red desk stood a toddler, about six years old. She blinked again. The toddler looked at her and waved. "Oh good, your awake! My name is Lord Koenma."  
  
"Ummm...I'm Trinity." Botan said. She looked at her heart and found it unstabbed. "Where am I?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh this is Reikai. Yume, the oldest ferry girl I have, brought you here. And you are dead." Koenma said casually. Botan bolted up and looked at him. "What?"  
  
Koenma nodded. "That's right! You are as dead as the other people here. Now, where to put you..." Koenma thought. He held up a fist. "Ah ha! I know! You will replace Yume, since she wants to quit anyways. You want it?"  
  
"What do I do?" Botan asked, more confused then ever.  
  
"You guide people back to Reikai. You guide dead people back here so they can be decided to go where. You'll become a ferry girl!" Koenma said. Botan thought for a moment and asked.  
  
"Did you have a person name Tenshi here yet?" Botan asked. Koenma nodded.  
  
"Yes, a few hours ago. We sent him straight to hell! Let's see, Tenshi Shindou. Age 17. He was killed. He was a drug addict and a thief while juggling 5 girls at the same time!" Botan gasped. Tears slid down her cheek. Koenma cocked an eyebrow and sigh.  
  
"It said here that you are hex with a curse that you can't love again right? You don't need to worry, when you're a ferry girl, you don't have to worry about loving someone! So do you take the job?" Koenma asked. Botan rubbed her eyes and nodded. Koenma clapped his hands. "Good! Don't worry about your past life anymore, you are now immortal and your name is changed to Botan! Welcome to a ferry girls job."  
  
BACK TO THE PRESENT...  
  
Botan sigh. She got out of the bathroom to shiver in the cold air. She pulled on her warm teddy bear pajamas and got into Genkai's bed. She sigh and immediately fell asleep. Hiei watched her from the window seat. He sigh and closed his eyes, leaning on his sword. If he never would have kissed her...  
  
Botan eyes snapped open as a bucket of cold water blasted on her. She yelled in fright and stood up. Yusuke grinned as he held up a big bucket with Kuwabara. Kurama and Hiei where looking at her, Kurama amused while Hiei emotionless.  
  
"DAMN IT YOU TWO! I'M GOING TO KICK THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Botan yelled as she threw anything at reach at them. Yusuke and Kuwabara both got hit in the head with a lamp. Botan sigh and sat down on the bed, making her butt go numb. Botan stood up again and made her way to the bathroom. Finally, when she was done, she came out with her red ki and her hair down. She looked at the clock. 2:30. she only had 2 hours and 30 minutes to sleep. Botan groaned and dived herself into Yusuke's bed. She curled up and pulled the covers around her, just to be dragged out again by Yusuke.  
  
"Come on, Botan! You have to eat or something!" Yusuke dragged her on the couch. Keiko watched as Puu flapped over to Botan head. Botan groaned again and sat up. She grabbed a bagel and left it in her mouth, eyes closed.   
  
"Muhhhmuffna mn im tmis tmins?" Botan asked.  
  
"Umm...excuse me?" Keiko asked. Botan pulled out the bagel.  
  
"Why do we have to be up so early anyways?" Botan repeated.  
  
"Early morning training." Kurama said. Botan sigh and drew big bites from her bagel. She stood up.  
  
"Come on then." Botan slammed open the door, making it break into 2 pieces. Everyone sweatdropped. Botan stared at the two pieces and then shrugged. Everyone followed her, making sure they where 5 feet away from her. Once they where outside, Yukina and the rest of the girls went to a tree. Botan stood and stretched. "Alright! Who's my first victim?"  
  
Yusuke grinned and stepped up. Botan got into battle stance and soon, they where fighting. Botan slapped Yusuke on the face and kicked him in the stomach 2 times. Yusuke recoiled in pain then punched Botan's stomach. Botan dodged and smacked him in the neck. Then she grabbed Yusuke by his collar and punched him, square in the nose.Yusuke aimed his spirit gun and fired. Botan spreaded her hands 2 feet apart from each other. She quickly made her own small spirit orb and held it up in front of her, stopping Yusuke's spirit gun from reaching her. Everyone watched in amazement as Botan's orb absorbed Yusukes. She thrusted her hands and the pink and bluish orb hit Yusuke.Yusuke stumbled and fell. Botan grinned and turned to the rest of her teammates.  
  
"Okay, next!" Kurama stepped forward. Botan got into her battle stance and begun the fight. She aimed her hand at Kurama and from each of her fingers came out 5 pink orbs. She watched as Kurama ran from her following orbs. She made 25 more of them and made them move in the different direction, trapping Kurama from running. Kurama jumped as each of the 50 orbs blasted as they touched each other. Botan quickly jump so they where eye level in the air and started to throw punches and kicks. Kurama dodged them all and pulled out his rose. Botan landed on the soft grass and moved as Kurama's rose whip lashed the ground where she was. Botan ran quickly and Kurama's whip was just inches away from her. Botan suddenly fell as the whip got her leg. She quickly grabbed it, wincing as the sharp thorns on the whip scratched her skin. She held on tighter and yanked it out of his hands. She grabbed the handle and lashed the whip around Kurama's waist. She let go and grinned. She helped Kurama get out of the whip and turned to the two remaining victims.  
  
"Kuwabara!" Botan said. Kuwabara shook his head. Botan asked, "Why not?"  
  
"I can't fight you Botan! Your...your a girl!" Kuwabara said in unison. Botan rolled her eyes and turned to the last victim. She hesitated and then spoke up.  
  
"Hiei your next!" She said. She got into battle stance and quickly dodge Hiei attack. She threw in some punches and kicks and 50 of her small orbs. Hiei dodged the punches and kicks and a few of the orbs. He dived at her with his sword. She dodged. She suddenly was blinded by a bright flash. She rubbed her eyes and felt her body get punched. She tried to dodge, but only moved in the wrong way. She finally fell and Hiei stopped. Botan rubbed her eyes again but couldn't see anything yet.  
  
"Guys?" Botan said. Kurama and the rest to them ran over. Botan could feel herself be carried to the tree. "Where are you guys?"  
  
"What do you mean, Botan? Where in front of your face!" Botan heard Kuwabara say. She shook her head.  
  
"Then why can't I see you?" Everyone looked at Hiei.  
  
"You sure you didn't make a flash with your sword?" Yusuke asked. Hiei nodded. Botan moved her hands and they landed on Kurama's hand.  
  
"Botan," Kurama said sadly. "You're blind."  
  
==========================================================  
  
Okay Okay! No Flames!!!! Please! It's just part of the story okay? 


	6. Hair and spring water

Botan gasped. "What? How?" Botan thought of a moment and then shuddered. "It was her...."  
  
"Who?" Yusuke asked. "Because if it was Toguro...." He balled his hands into a fist. Botan shook her head and turned her head to Kurama.  
  
"It was the same girl who killed my future husband when I was alive, Yusuke."  
  
"You...you where married?" Kuwabara asked in shock. Botan nodded she wiped her eyes.  
  
"The day we had our wedding ceremony, a girl came to our house. She killed my husband and hexed me with a curse. I cannot love anyone or I will suffer. In my case she took my eyes first." Hiei stared at her. Yusuke ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Isn't there a cure? We need you for the match!" Botan shrugged. She made an attempt to stand up but tripped. Kurama catched her.  
  
"Thanks, Kurama." She stood up again and took off her shoes. "I'll try to see with out my eyes. I need someone to help me though. The rest of you need to start training." Kurama followed her but Hiei stopped him. Hiei silently followed Botan. She stopped every few seconds and carry on again. She made there way into the forest. She stopped and faced Hiei.  
  
"Kurama, do you know why I'm blind?" Hiei cleared his throat and tried to talk like Kurama.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Along time ago, this girl killed my husband and put a hex on me. I can't love anyone or I'll suffer. In my case, I'm in love with-" She stopped and went on. "With someone."  
  
"Is there any cure?" Botan thought for a moment.  
  
"Maybe Yukina can heal me? Or you might have a cure." Hiei picked her up.  
  
"Then lets go."  
  
"Can you see?" Botan blinked. She could see the fuzzy figure of Yukina and Kurama. "I'll try some more." Botan closed her eyes again and waited until Yukina told her to. She blinked again and watched as everything turned from fuzzy to clear. She nodded. Yukina smiled.  
  
"I don't think that was a hex. It looked more like a temporary thing." Kurama said. Botan shrugged.   
  
"But If it happens again, I can't fight. I'm going to find the girl." Botan summoned her oar and was about to ride off.  
  
"But what if she kills you? We have no 5th person! Hiei, go with her." Yusuke said. Botan waited until he got on then zoomed off.  
  
Hiei cocked an eyebrow. Botan ignored him and walked into Koenma's office. Koenma greeted them  
  
"Hello, Botan! Hello Hiei!"  
  
"Koenma, do you know the person who hexed me?" Koenma thought for a moment.  
  
"Yes I do. Her name is Yuni."  
  
"Can you tell me where she lives?"   
  
"In the city slums." Botan thanked him and got on the oar. Hiei climbed on. Soon, they where on there way to Tokyo. Botan scanned the area. She pointed.  
  
"There." Botan knocked on the door. The door opened and a young girl with blonde hair came out. "Do you know If Yuni lives here?"  
  
"I'm her. How may I help?"   
  
"I'm Trinity. Along time ago, you killed my husband and then hexed me." The girl thought for a moment.  
  
"Oh yes! The player's wife! And this is the new lucky guy? So what do you want me to do?" Hiei blushed. Botan nodded.  
  
"Yeah, the player's wife. I want you to remove the hex, now." Yuni shook her head.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't know how." Botan stared at her.  
  
"What?" Botan sigh. She thought for a moment.  
  
"What about your mom?" Yuni thought for a moment. She nodded. She ran out the door and soon came back with an old lady.   
  
"So, Hiei Jaganshi is the new lover. Never thought that could happen. Anyways, undoing the hex. I need you two to bring me back some items." Hiei took a glance at Botan. She nodded. "Okay, then I need a full bottle of the spring water in Reikai. Then I need a piece of your hair. Next, I need Hiei's hair and last I need the dead one hair."  
  
Botan held up her fist and smirked. "Everything is no problem. I always wanted to talk with him again." Botan pulled out two thin blue hairs. The old lady took it and held out her hand to Hiei. He plucked out two of his own and gave it to the old lady. Botan summoned her oar and they got on.  
  
"I'll be waiting here." The lady said. Botan nodded and her oar zoomed off.  
  
Tenshi Shindou leaned against the rough bark of the tree. He sigh happily. Being dead wasn't that bad. He stood up and watch as an oar came his way. He watched as two figures came to view. Botan stood up on her oar and lunged at Tenshi. She punched him straight in the jaw and tackled him down to the floor. She punched him again.  
  
"You-stupid-little-ass! You-think-you-can-just-play-me-like-that? I'll knock some sense into that ugly head of yours!" Botan screamed. She kicked him in the stomach and punched him again. Hiei watched in humor, still on the oar. Botan slapped him and punched him one more time. Tenshi fell unconscious and Botan pulled out 2 pieces of hair. "Bingo!" She said happily. She kicked him a few more times and hopped back on. Hiei grinned and Botan grinned back. The oar zoomed off again and they where soon over a big lake. Botan tipped forward with a bottle.   
  
"Come on....just a little bit more...." Botan moved in closer. Her fingers slipped and she fell into the blue water. Hiei gasped.  
  
"Botan!" He yelled. He could see big bubbles emerge, but no Botan. Hiei ripped off his shirt (Oh yeah!) and dived in. He could barely see anything with the darkness surrounding him. He moved forward and got a glance of a hand. He grabbed it and made his way to the top. He surface and saw the carcass of another person. Hiei yelled and let go of it. He dived back in again and saw a blue head. He reached it and checked to make sure it was her. He grabbed her hand and surfaced. The oar was still there and Hiei placed Botan on it. He sat down and regained his breath. He slapped Botan on her back and Botan threw up blue water. She spat and coughed and threw up some more. Botan shivered. She lifted herself up and sat down on the oar.  
  
"Stupid onna." Hiei said. Botan shivered again and grinned through chattering teeth. She held up a bottle full of Reikai's spring water.  
  
"If they call this spring water, then I'm never drinking here again." Botan spat out. Hiei grabbed his cloak and handed it to her. Botan put it on and found it was amazingly warm and comfy. She held up both items. "That's all we need right?" Botan looked at Hiei. He was pale and was flushing at the cheeks.  
  
"Hiei?" Botan placed a hand on Hiei's jagan eye. "Damn it, you're burning." Botan made her oar reach the shore. She placed Hiei on the ground and gave him back his cloak. She builded up some wood and layered them on top of one another. She pointed her fingers at them. "Spirit Gun." The wood bursted into pink flames. Botan grabbed as much water as she could of water and boiled it on the fire. She tore off the bottom of her ki and dipped it in the water. She folded it up neatly and placed it softly on Hiei's forehead. Hiei groaned.   
  
"I'm sorry, Hiei. I need you to get better." Botan said quietly. She brushed her hand on his lips. Botan blushed. She spat the remaining after taste of her throw up and sigh. She removed the cloth from Hiei's forehead and dipped it back into the water and out again. She placed it back on his forehead. "Come on, Hiei. Get better. I need you." Botan slapped her hand over her mouth. Already she could feel the hex activating again. She watched as her hair grew longer. Botan shrugged.  
  
"Well, it's better then being blind." Botan pulled her hair into a tight bun. It still grew and Botan gritted her teeth. She held up her hands like she was holding a sword. "Spirit sword!" A pink sharp sword pop-up. Botan let her hair fall down and cutted it to its proper place. She watched as 6 feet of blue hair fell. She quickly burned it into flames. Botan sigh and looked at the sick fire demon again.  
  
"Get better, Hiei."  
  
Hiei Jagan eye slowly opened. Water stung it and Hiei woke up. He grabbed the cloth on his forehead and wiped the water off his face. He looked around. He could see masses of blue hair balls all around. Beside him, Botan woke up. She yawned and blinked. She smiled. "Oh good, your okay." She stood up and her hair fell down until it reached the floor. Hiei looked at it. Botan looked embarrassed and summoned her oar. "Come on, I think the old lady want these now."  
  
"Thanks." Botan looked at Hiei. Hiei looked back. Botan nodded.  
  
"It was the least I could do after you saved me." Botan replied. Hiei sat down and they zoomed off, leaving the huge amount of hairs and the pink fire still burning.  
  
Botan landed safely on the ground. She opened the door to reveal the old lady stirring a small cauldron. Botan entered and handed her Tenshi's hair and the spring water. Hiei followed her shortly and looked around. The old lady opened up the bottle and dumped the two in. "So, I see you two have bonded some more." The old lady said, looking at Botan's long, long hair. Botan stood silent.  
  
"When will it be done?" Botan asked. The old lady stirred it again.  
  
"4 hours." She said.  
  
"What? I don't have that kind of time! I gotta get back to the island!" Botan yelled. The old lady cleaned out her ear.  
  
"Well to bad. Wait." Botan sigh and flipped open her communicator. She waited until Yusuke's head pop-up on the screen.  
  
"Botan, where are you? Kurama's been fighting in there for hours! We need you guys to come!" Botan winced at the sight of Kurama fighting.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yusuke. I'll come as soon as I can." Botan closed the lid and turned to the old lady. "I'll come back for it. Come on, Hiei."  
  
"Stay in there, Kurama!" Yusuke shouted. Botan zoomed past him and landed safely. "Whoa." Yusuke said, looking at her hair. Botan rolled her eyes and turned to the fight.  
  
"9....10! Karasu wins the match!" Juri yelled in the microphone. The crowd cheered happily. Botan hurried and run up to Kurama. He smiled weakly and slipped into sleep. Botan smiled and held up her hands to Kurama's face. Kurama's scars and scratches disappeared and Kurama opened his eyes.  
  
"You wasted your energy." Kurama said. Botan shook her head.  
  
"That's barely any. Rest and let us take care of them now." Botan stood up and faced the Toguro Team. The crowd became full of whispers.  
  
"Who the hell is that?"  
  
"The little girl is gonna get killed in the ring!" Toguro smirked. Genkai watched at the sidelines.  
  
"I intended to fight that bastard with the sun glasses, but in consideration to Genkai, I'll leave him to you." Hiei said. Botan looked at him as he appeared in the ring. "I'll be content with fighting this guy." Botan turned and started her way back to the team.  
  
"Good luck." Botan whispered. Hiei nodded. She ran off and stood next to Yusuke. Juri looked at the other side, surprised to see Bui already there.  
  
"Alright! 2 match of the Dark tournament finals, Bui vs. Hiei!" The crowd went wild. Bui suddenly formed a big ax in his hand. Hiei smirked and took of his cloak, revealing his tightly bandaged arm with a tight leather strap holding a bell ball.  
  
"What is that?" Yusuke asked. Kurama took a better look and identified it.  
  
"It's a ward to contain the power within." Kurama informed them. Botan nodded and looked closely. 'The guy is twice as tall as Hiei....' she noted.  
  
"Began!" Juri announced. Right away, Bui attacked with his sword. Hiei disappeared and reappeared behind Bui, making the ax slam into the pavement.  
  
"You gotta be more serious with your attacks. Or else how am I going to counterattack?" Hiei taunted. Bui pulled out his ax, bringing out a block from the pavement. Bui threw it at Hiei, making Botan lean in closer. Hiei dodged that too. Bui quickly yanked out some more and threw them too. Hiei dodged, but the demons in the audience died from the big rocks. Toguro smirked.  
  
"He must be having fun." The rest of them agreed. Sakyo smiled.   
  
'I look forward to The Dragon of the Darkness Flames...'  
  
==========================================================  
  
Hey I'm gonna stop there because this is getting really long! I'm sorry if it became boring at one time. Oh yeah, the fighting part is really what happened! I just added Botan in there. Please R&R! Heheheh Thanks! Oh yeah, please check out my site and the clique I made! Please join if you're a Hiei and Botan Fan! 


	7. Bui's done

Hiei Jaganshi is annoyed. He dodge one more of Bui's blocks and landed in the ring. He opened up his Jagan eye and suddenly, he held up his left hand, which was giving out a yellow like aura. He punched all of the blocks coming his way and suddenly, saw the glint of silver of Bui's ax behind a block. He quickly put is hand in front of him as Bui's ax was about to attack him. The ax clashed with Hiei's Ardent Flames. Botan watched as Hiei made no sign of he being hurt or even moving. Everyone watched in surprise as Bui's ax handle broke and the blade was thrown back, barely missing Juri and falling over the public. Bui, making no state of shock, crated a new ax.  
  
"Give up. It's useless; you're losing your time showing off all those weapons." Hiei said. Bui threw the newly made ax and Hiei caught it, disintegrates it with his Ardent Flames. Hiei could hear the gasp of everyone. Kurama stared in shock. 'Hiei's energy is growing, making it possible for him to use Dragon of the Darkness Flames.'   
  
I'm not kidding, I mean it! Do you really think you can get me with those iron splinters that don't even bear any energy? Stop stalling and fight!" Hiei snapped.  
  
"Once I was defeated, and I swore I would only take the armor off to fight again with him." Bui finally said, taking off his armor.  
  
Hiei snorted. "Aren't you afraid? Taking the armor off you'll receive my strikes right on your face." Bui removed his bracelet and dropped it on the ground, making a big hole. Bui finished taking off his leg armor while Hiei waited.  
  
"You know what Hiei should do?" Gorge said, sitting in the crowd with Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru. The girls looked at him. "Take advantage of Bui's distraction and attack head on!"  
  
"No way! That's a cowardly act. Hiei has too much pride and an ego to do that." Keiko said. Yukina and Shizuru nodded in approval of Keiko. Gorge looked embarrassed.  
  
"Usually an armor is used to protect the body from exterior attacks. But I'm different. I use it to control the power. It's a terrible power that even I can't hold back." Bui said, taking off the armor that covered his face.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Quick enough, a blue-green ki aura forms around Bui's body, lifting him in the air. Botan watched in amazement as Kurama, again, informed the others about this attack.  
  
"It's a Battle Aura. It's a powerful armor. I admit, I never seen one and big or powerful as Bui's." Kurama said. Botan turned back to the ring. Bui smiled.  
  
"Fight seriously, you too. You'll have amazing memories of this." Hiei took a quick glance at Botan and then spoke up.  
  
"I'll accept the advice." Hiei quickly punched the armor with his Ardent Flames, but it deflected it. Hiei's left arm returned back to normal as Bui made a giant shuriken out of the blue and green energy. Bui threw it and Hiei quickly appeared and disappeared. But the shuriken hurriedly caught up to him. Suddenly, Hiei appeared behind Bui and then gone again. Bui looked in surprise as his own Shuriken hitted him on the back, making him fall and making a bunch of craters. Botan peered closely. Hiei landed on a crater border and looked confident. Everyone suddenly gasped as Bui appeared from the rubble, not even scratched.  
  
"I told you to fight seriously! You really thought you could beat me with your despicable plan?" Bui quickly made the Battle Aura again. "I'm running out of patience. If you keep acting like this, I'll kill you before you have the chance to use your Black Flames."  
  
Hiei closed his eyes and opened them. "If that's what you want, I'll grant you your wish. But you'll regret it." Hiei ripped off the bandage and the bell. Now, it was Botans time to inform the group.  
  
"Hiei bandage is working just like Bui's armor. It keeps a big force. By taking off his bandages, he'll be bringing out a big amount of energy." Botan said. They watched as Hiei's bandage was pulled off. On his right arm was a black dragon tattoo spiraling around his arm. A black flame quickly surrounded Hiei's whole body.  
  
"Now I won't go back. Furthermore, I forgot how to attach the bandages." Hiei said as Dark columns of energy drop from the sky and rise from underwater, hitting the stadium and causing parts of its structure to shatter and fall. A red lightening hit Hiei and he releases the Dragon of the Darkness Flames. Bui flared up his aura and was able to keep the Dragons mouth open. Hiei puts in another blast of ki to the dragon.  
  
The black flames hitted the public, burning them to cinders. The Dragon through the ceiling, taking Bui with it and pinning him against one of the tall, curved rock formations of the island. Hiei jumps to the ceiling to see it. Suddenly, the dragon turned on Bui and Swallowed Hiei.  
  
"HIEI!!!!" Botan screamed. The dragon spiraled the sky. She could feel herself break down.  
  
"And the winner is..." Juri said. Suddenly, a huge explosion coming from the black fire cloud in the sky knocks her down. The cloud falls heavily on the battlefield, revealing Hiei surrounded by an eerie aura and completely unharmed. The tattoo in his arm was gone. Botan gave a sigh of relief and turned to Kurama as her spoke.  
  
"Hiei absorbed the flames and now is able to use it when ever her can." Botan clapped her hands happily and grinned.  
  
"That's wonderful!"   
  
"You see? This is the true power of the Black Dragon," Hiei said. "Many mistake it as a mere instrument to fly. It isn't. It's the aliment that nurtures the energy of its master in a explosive way." Bui's fear was all over his face. Bui took his courage and started to kick and punch Hiei. Hiei didn't dodge or seem to feel the attacks. Bui took a look at the Jagan eye and saw an image of the Dragon flames. He continued to try to beat up Hiei until Hiei grabbed his arm. The Battle Aura disappears. Hiei hitted Bui with his black energy, then hitting him with a dark flame. Botan watched in amusement as Bui flew in the air and then into the center of the audience. Hiei landed beside him and Juri started the count, seeing that they were both out of the ring.  
  
"When I fought against Toguro, I was defeated. But then there was still a chance I would become stronger. With the goal of challenging Toguro again, I trained and strengthened my skills. However, Toguro is a lot stronger, there's a huge difference between our levels. And now I end up defeated by you. I have no reason to live anymore." Bui said. Hiei snorted.  
  
"Hn. If you wanna die, do it yourself. I'm the kind of guy who hates to be ordered around." Hiei jumped into the ring and Juri announced.  
  
"And Hiei is the winner!" Hiei jumped off the ring and to where they where standing. Kuwabara grinned.  
  
"You can finish the others by yourself!" Hiei shook head.  
  
"This strike still has some flaws. It's too heavy a burden, and both body and spirit need rest." He yawns. "I'm gonna take a nap and you better not bother me. I might be strong, but I can't help it. I trusted you and used my secret art. When I wake up, I don't wanna see that you lost, or I won't forgive you." Hiei suddenly passed out, landing in the arms of Botan. She giggled and blushed as Hiei got comfortable and leaned on her arm. Kurama laughed and Yusuke chuckled. Kuwabara grinned and pulled out a pen.  
  
"Let's make a moustache!" Botan rolled her eyes and watched the koorime. 'This innocent face is completely different from his bully attitude.'  
  
"Now, we are taking a short break to repair the Ring for the next fight." Koto said. Botan and the others made there way to the room, Hiei being carried on a stretcher. Botan quickly looked at her watch.  
  
"I'll be right back ok? Take care of Hiei for me!" Yusuke cocked and eyebrow.  
  
"Take care of Hiei for you? You must love him huh Botan?" Botan looked at the demon again and nodded.  
  
"I do." Before Yusuke could speak, Botan summoned her oar and zoomed through the hallways of the apartment.  
  
"Umm...okay..." Yusuke said. Kurama looked at the hall she took.  
  
"Well, you can't say Hiei doesn't love her back." Yusuke nodded.  
  
"It's like a Keiko and Yusuke thing, Hiei and Botans style." Yusuke nodded again and then it sank in.  
  
"HEY WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!"  
  
=======================  
  
Hey Read and Review okay? Thanks! 


	8. Tuguro's Talk

A cool breeze whooshed past a certain ferry girl as she sat on her oar. She sneezed as strands of hair tickled her nose. She quickly landed and her oar disappeared. She knocked lightly.  
  
"Come in, Trinity." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I told you already my name is Botan!" She said happily. "Is it done yet, Yuni?"  
  
The teen smiled and nodded. She pointed to a clear bottle. Botan picked it up and peered inside. She could see a clear liquid in it. Botan un-corked the bottle and closed her eyes. She poured the liquid inside her mouth. She gagged as the liquid burned her throat.  
  
"Don't spit it out." Yuni warned. Botan nodded and swallowed. She watched as her hair returned to it original length. Botan grinned.  
  
"Thanks." Botan said. Yuni nodded.  
  
"Mind you, it won't work until an hour passed." Yuni said. Botan nodded.  
  
"I can stand an hour." Botan summoned her oar and hopped on. She hurriedly zoomed off.  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME, WHAT DID THAT MEAN?" Yusuke yelled into Kurama's ear.  
  
"It meant nothing!" Kurama said quickly as he covered his ears.  
  
"GOOD! THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON WITH ME AND KEIKO!" Yusuke screamed. Kurama nodded furiously. Yusuke smirked. "Good."  
  
"I'm back." Botan announced happily. "What happened?"  
  
"Yusuke seem to have rejected his feelings." Kurama said. Botan smiled.  
  
"But Yusuke, you do love Keiko. I can see it written all over your face!" Botan taunted. Yusuke gritted his teeth.  
  
"BUT I DON'T!!!!" Botan cleaned her ear.  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT IT!!" Botan screamed back, making Kurama deaf.   
  
Hiei suddenly groaned, making everyone stop and look at him.  
  
"It's amazing how he can sleep through all of this, isn't it?" Kurama said. Botan and Yusuke nodded.  
  
"He must be thinking about someone huh?" Yusuke grinned. Botan paid no notice and took a long look at Kuwabara.  
  
"Kuwabara? Is something wrong?" Botan asked. Kuwabara shook his head.  
  
"Is it about your fight?" Kurama asked. Kuwabara nodded.  
  
"I can take your spot!" Botan offered but Kuwabara shook his head.  
  
"Na, you have your fight. Who is your opponent anyways?" Kuwabara asked. Botan shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. But I bet he's really strong." Botan said. "Now I can fight!"  
  
"Hey check it out!" Kuwabara said, pointing to the window. The rest of them quickly walked over. Toguro was carrying a whole new battle ring on his back! Kuwabara and Kurama watched in amazement. He walked steadily, his veins popping out. He stopped for a moment, looking straight into there window. Kuwabara gasped. He raised a hand and pointed directly at Botan. She stared back coldly. He continued and Botan turned to the door.  
  
"Hey where you going?" Yusuke asked. Botan turned her head.  
  
"To talk with Toguro." Botan said.  
  
"Don't kill yourself. Hiei will kill me." Yusuke said, his body still looking out the window. Botan smiled and nodded.  
  
"I won't." Botan quickly turned the door handle and closed it shut. She sigh and ran down the halls, dodging other defeated opponents and Keiko and the group. She hurriedly walked to the woods where she found Toguro. He smirked.  
  
"Trinity." He said.  
  
"It's Botan." Botan said, staring right back at Toguro. He smiled.  
  
"So. Genkai never told me of this...Female fighter of hers." He said, circling Botan as if judging her.  
  
"Like she needs to." Botan replied. Toguro stopped circling.  
  
"Expect your opponent to be stronger then ever. Maybe stronger then me."  
  
"You are not strong. You are not strong at all!" Botan said, her spirit energy rising quickly. Toguro smirked.  
  
"See you shortly." He said and disappeared in the trees. Botan walked back slowly into the hotel. She stopped in front of it, hear the voice of Kurama and Shizuru. She turned back around and out of the hotel again. She summoned her oar and sat on it, watching herself and the oar lift up in the air. She watched below as she flew above a green sea of leaves. She stopped her oar when she saw a clear waterfall and a lake. She lowered down slightly; making sure it was deserted and secret. She finally got off her oar and dipped a finger into the clear water; she could feel the hotness in it.  
  
"It's a spring!" Botan whispered happily. She was sweaty and tired. She snapped her fingers and suddenly, she was holding a towel. She grinned. "You learn a few things up there." She undressed and covered herself with a towel. She quickly dipped into the pool as the air around her made her cold. She moved right under the waterfall and let her hair be weighted down with water. She moved to the side and sigh. She was lost in a world of mystery....  
  
==========================================================  
  
So you guys like? Sorry I had to end it but hey, new chapter coming soon.  
  
I didn't get a lot of members to join the Clique as I wanted. Please join if you didn't Okay? Thanks! The link is on my info!  
  
Peace and R&R! 


	9. Indako the shape shifter

"Good! You're awake."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"They are replacing the battlefield. You have not missed anything." Kurama said, closing the book he was reading.  
  
"Where's Botan?" Hiei said, standing up from his bed.  
  
"She went to talk to Toguro." Hiei jump out of bed, advancing to Kurama.  
  
"What?" Hiei said, his eyes flashing. Kurama nodded.  
  
"Toguro wanted to talk to her 6 hours ago. She hasn't come back since." Hiei gathered his sword and cloak and headed to the window.  
  
"Now fans and fighters! The Finals will continue in just a few minutes so please return to the stadium." Juri's booming voice spoke, stopping Hiei. Kurama stood up.  
  
"Go ahead and find her. I'll be heading for the stadium." Hiei nodded and he started again to the window. Kurama watched as he placed his feet on the rim of the window and disappear.  
  
Hiei firmly planted his legs on the weak tree branch and hastily untied his white band. Slowly, his Jagan eye opened. Hiei closed his eyes and concentrated on Botan. Hiei shot open his eyes and jumped branch to branch. Finally, he stopped and landed next to the spring. Botan's red ki was safely on the side. Hiei waded into the pool and saw Botan, She was flushed and sleeping. Hiei's eyes cast to her body but stopped suddenly. Botan opened her eyes and smiled weakly.  
  
"The spell. It's gone." She whispered and closed her eyes again. "It's a real energy drainer."  
  
"Yeah." Hiei quickly took off his cloak and wrapped it around Botan. Hiei gathered her clothes and lifted her up. 30 minutes later, Hiei was carefully placing her on the bed. Hiei smirked and press his forehead on her hand. "After this, we can be together." Hiei quickly made his way to the window and disappeared.  
  
"And Kuwabara is the winner!!!" Cheers and boo's came from the crowd, making Botan sit up. "Now who will go next? 5 Fighters please make your way to the battlefield!"  
  
Botan hastily slipped on her red ki and summoned her oar. "5 Fighters please make your way to the battlefield or you will lose the match!"  
  
"WHERE IS BOTAN!???!" Yusuke yelled. Juri sniffed rudely.  
  
"And the win goes to-"  
  
"Me." Heads turned as Botan made her way to the battlefield.  
  
"Hey it's that girl!"  
  
"What is she doing?!" Whispers rose again from the crowd. Botan stopped 5 feet away from the edge of the field and smirked.  
  
"Alright!" She punched a fist in the air. Juri smiled.  
  
"Great to see a female for once in this on-going battle! Now, 5th fighter on Toguro Team!"  
  
Botan watched as small footsteps could be heard from the dark hall. A young girl stepped out, dark and serious. She had black hair and was wearing nothing but a one piece swimsuit. She stepped up to the battlefield and stared at Botan. She spoke slowly. "I see." Botan blinked and looked around.  
  
"See what? Where?" Botan asked. Juri interrupted.  
  
"Now, Botan vs. umm.....What's her name?" She asked. The girl stared turned to Juri. "Ichigawa. My name is Trinity Ichigawa."  
  
UP ON KOENMA'S VIEWING SPOT....  
  
"WHAT??!?" The toddler screamed and banged his fist. "THAT CAN'T BE!!!!!" Gorge looked at him confused.  
  
"Why not sir?" Koenma looked at the blue ogre with distaste.  
  
"Because, ogre, Botan is Trinity."  
  
BACK OT BOTAN AND "Trinity Ichigawa"....  
  
"Okay, Trinity Ichigawa versus Botan! Begin!" Botan smiled. Trinity gritted her teeth. Kuwabara looked at Trinity.  
  
"Why is she so mad?" He asked. Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"Because she can't read Botan." Botan quickly dodged a punch from Trinity, hand behind her back. Botan landed and smiled, just to be slapped by Trinity. Botan winced and flushed with anger. Trinity smiled coldly.  
  
"Finally...I can read her." She said quietly. "But what is this? Spirit energy ris- GAH!" Botan punched Trinity in the face, making her scar. Trinity grabbed Botan's arm and pulled her in, slamming her knee into Botan's stomach. Botan mouth opened, small spit flying. Trinity quickly elbowed Botan's neck and let go.  
  
'She powerful.....even too powerful...' Botan though as she hit the floor. She stood up quickly and lunged at Trinity as she landed. She quickly punched her in the ribs and pulled her hair, making her kneel. Botan brought her knee down on Trinity's back and kicked her in the stomach. Trinity FLEW in the air and landed with a sickening thump. Hiei grinned. Alright!  
  
Trinity stood up and rubbed her side. She hissed. "Wrenched girl."  
  
Every time I think of you.... I get a shot right through into a bolt of blue.... It's no problem of mine, but it's a problem I find.... Living a life that I can't leave behind....  
  
Trinity closed her eyes and slowly, a black aura surrounded her. She placed her hands together and spreaded her hands apart. Botan, who was kneeling on one knee, suddenly was surrounded by the same aura. Botan eyes grew wide.  
  
"The jenkin spirit." Botan said through clenched teeth. Trinity laughed and nodded. She pointed her hands to Botans paralyzed body.  
  
"The jenkin spirit?!" Hiei gasped. Everyone turned to him. 'Botan..'  
  
There's no sense in telling me The wisdom of a fool won't set you free But that's the way that it goes and it's what nobody knows And every day my confusion grows..  
  
"Jenkin!" Trinity said. Botan oddly stood up straight.  
  
"The jenkin spirit first paralyzes the body and then aims powerful spirit energy to the opponent, killing it." Hiei said quickly. Trinity grinned.  
  
"Spirit!" Trinity's aura left her body and straight for Botan. Botan gasped and shut her eyes.  
  
Every time I see you falling I get down on my knees and pray I'm waiting for that final moment You say the words that I can't say.  
  
"Botan!" Hiei yelled as a loud explosion could be heard. Smoke blew everywhere, make it impossible to see. Hiei coughed slightly and watched as the area around him came to view again. Trinity came to view and slowly he could see the other half of the field. Trinity and the rest of the stadium gasped in shock. Botan was kneeling down, breathing. She stood up and grinned.  
  
"But how?!" Trinity asked. Botan held up one finger.  
  
"Simple. The jenkin spirit is a rare attack that only one person knew. Genkai-sama. She taught it to me so I knew that I could counter attack." Botan explained. "It's not hard to counter if you know how. Now, My turn! Spirit Gun!" Botan quickly shot out a large black spirit energy. Trinity grinned. Her body slowly absorbed the energy and aimed it straight for Botan.  
  
I feel fine and I feel good I feel like I never should Whenever I get this way, I just don't know what to say Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday..  
  
Botan quickly jumped out of the way as Trinity ran after her with enormous spirit energy in her hand. Botan fell as Trinity scored a hit on her back. Botan made a spirit sword in her hand, just for it to be knocked out of reach as Trinity crushed her hand. Botan yelped in pain.  
  
I'm not sure what this could mean I don't think you're what you seem I do admit to myself that if I hurt someone else Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be..  
  
Botan quickly made a dagger and stabbed in into Trinity's foot. Trinity fell back. Botan quickly placed a foot on Trinity's chest and made a fake gun with her hand. "What are you?" Botan yelled. Trinity smirked.  
  
"Trinity." She replied, just to be slapped.  
  
"Who are you?" Botan repeated. Trinity figure became a gushed piled of liquid and slowly reformed into a young man with purple hair and the most hideous teeth and face.  
  
"I am Indako, master shape shifter." He hissed and shaped into Botan, kicking her in the leg. Botan fell over. Indako quickly held a hand up and black orbs appeared. Indako threw them and they blasted on Botans skin.  
  
Every time I see you falling I get down on my knees and pray I'm waiting for that final moment You say the words that I can't say.  
  
"He can use her attacks too?!" Yusuke gasped. Hiei clutched his sword tightly. Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Easy."  
  
Botan peered into her skin and found blood pouring slowly. Botan turned to Indako who was bleeding in the same place. Botan stared.  
  
"As you can see, I bleed where you bleed." Indako said sourly. Botan watched as he turned into Kuwabara.  
  
"Botan! I can't fight you!" He said in Kuwabara's voice. Kuwabara pointed to him furious.  
  
"That's MY voice!" Kuwabara yelled. Botan looked at Indako. All she could see was Kuwabara, not the stadium, not her team, nothing but Kuwabara. Kuwabara spoke up again.  
  
"You're a girl!" Indako exclaimed. "You're a girl! I can't fight you!"  
  
Botan blinked. "Why not, Kuwabara? Oh hi Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke grinned. "Come on!"  
  
"I'm not gonna fight you Yusuke. I need to fight Indako!" Yusuke threw a punch and Botan dodged.  
  
"Yusuke!" Indako grinned and threw some more punches. Yusuke growled furiously.  
  
"Stupid shape thing! I don't look like that!"  
  
Botan ran quickly and stopped. Kurama stood next to her. He smiled and spoke up. "Hello Botan. Let's spar." Indako pulled out a rose. Botan shook her head.  
  
"Not now." Botan started to walk of. Indako grabbed her hand. Botan forcefully pulled. "Let go! You're hurting me." Botan kneeled in pain. Indako smirked and let go. Botan rubbed her hand and looked up to see Hiei.  
  
"Hiei!" Indako smiled and pulled in for a kiss. Botan pulled back. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Hiei control yourself!" Kurama yelled as Kuwabara, Yusuke, and himself pulled Hiei back from killing Indako. Botan scrambled back like mad. Indako pulled back and frowned.  
  
"Do you not love me?" He asked. Botan shook her head.  
  
"I do love you."  
  
"Then kiss me!"  
  
"No! Get away!" Botan slapped Indako. He pulled back, fuming.  
  
"You'll pay for that one!" He held up his hand and his black spirit energy surrounded him. He grabbed Botan by her red ki and held his hand next to her face. His black spirit energy transformed into a dragon. Botan eyes grew wide and she struggled to get free.  
  
"Dragons of the Darkness flames!" 


	10. Spirit Energy Death Match

"NO!"Hiei yelled before the blast exlpoded. He was thrown back with the rest of the team. He quickly scrambled back up as Juri explained the details.  
  
"It looks like Indako into Botan's very own team mate, Hiei and tried to kiss her! But she refused and slapped him on the face! Indako, with his pride just slapped, used the Dargon of the Darkness flames, right into Botan's face!" Juri yelled in the microphone. "The smoke is now clearing and yes! We can now see Indako! Indako is in view!"  
  
Hiei impacently waited as the smoke cleared. A loud roar of cheers and gasps came pounding down from the crowd as Juri piped up.  
  
"And Botan is still standing!" Juri roared, holding the microphone at armlength as if she might break it. Hiei relaxed and watched happily as Botan came into view. Her hand was still held tightly by Indako. Indako stared in shock.  
  
"Wa?!!" He sputtered out. "I aim at you derectly!"  
  
Botan nodded slowly. "But you plan failed. I slid on the floor."  
  
"B-but you couldn't have! You would have disloacated you right arm!" Botan smirked and nodded.  
  
"Bingo." Indako let go of her right arm. It hung sickenly by her side. "You see, Indako, I know Hiei's attack's front to back. I also know how to block it by experience. And I knew you weren't Hiei when you tried to kiss me." Botan waved her arm infront of her face.  
  
"Your breath and those teeth told everything I needed to know." A laugh arose from the crowd. Indako gritted his teeth. Juri quietly tapped Botan on the back.  
  
"I'm sure everyone would want to know where the flames went. I mean, it must have hitted something."  
  
"Bingo!" Botan pointed to the center of the ring, which now had a big dent. Botan smirked and got into fighting postion. "Come on, Indako!"  
  
Indako grinned and suddenly disappeared. Botan blinked. Juri looked around.  
  
"Uhh, Indako! If you don't come inside the right now-"  
  
"Don't try." Tuguro interrupted. "He's ran out." Juri blinked.  
  
"Okay." Juri said finally. She Held up Botan's left hand. "And the winner is Botan!" A cheer arose from the crowd. Kurama looked at the staduim.  
  
"It's a trap!" He said quickly. "Get Botan out of there!" But Tuguro was already lifting himself up. Botan slowly made her way to the steps. All to quickly, her body was thrown backwards.  
  
"What the-?!" Botan said. She could see Yusuke trying to enter the ring, but was thrown back.  
  
"What the hell?!" Yusuke said as he placed a hand in thin air, just to feel glass. "A border?!?!"  
  
"Yusuke!" Botan said franticly. "I can't get out!"  
  
"I can't get in!" Tuguro smirked. Juri rasied her hand.  
  
"Final fight! Botan verus Tuguro!" Botan whipped around.  
  
"What?! But this is Yusuke's fight!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry but Botan is still in the ring!" Juri said. "Begin!" Botan banged against the glass border. She watched as Tuguro begin to rasie his power level.  
  
"Let's see how well you do against 70% of my power." Tuguro said, amused. Botan watched as Tuguro muscles swelled up like ballons. He finally stopped and he advanced on Botan, His footsteps making dents on the ground. He punched the ground where botan was standing. She quickly dodged it and moved to another side of the field. Her left arm hovered on top of her right and glowed. Tuguro turned around and made his way to Botan.  
  
"Crap..." Botan muttered. Her arm needs time to heal and Tuguro was not helping. A distraction was all she needed....  
  
Botan quickly moved out of the way again as Tuguro punched the ground again. He held up his hand again and smirked. "What's the matter, Trinity?"  
  
Botan didn't answer. Just a few more seconds......  
  
Tuguro walked slowly up to Botan and held up a fist. He pounded it into the ground.   
  
"Yes!" Botan said and jumped up, dodging Tuguro's attack. Botan quickly entwined her hands together and crashed them down on Tuguro's head. Tuguro stumbled and turned around quickly. Botan shaped her hands as a gun and roared, "Spirit Gun!"  
  
"It looks like Botan has been able to heal her right arm from the last battle and was able to save herself before Tuguro could make a blow!" Juri annouced, Standing beside the ring.   
  
"Like I said, It was a trap. Indako did not disappear, but shape shifted himself to be a glass border, allow only the people he agrees on to move in or out." Kurama explained.  
  
Yusuke peered inside the ring. "So, how do I get in?" He asked, tapping the glass. Kurama shook his head.  
  
"You can't." Hiei looked at the glass closely. He pulled out his kitana and jabbed the glass sharply. He jabbed it again and again until Kuwabara peered over his shoulder.  
  
"Shrimp, didn't you hear what Kurama said?! He told us-"  
  
"I know what he said, you stupid ningen." Hiei said, calmly, hacking away. Kuwabara growled feriously. Hiei rolled his eyes. "Ohh wow, I'm so scared."  
  
"Why you!? Shortie-" Kuwabara started but a bang in the ring caused him to look up.  
  
Botan landed right infront of where Hiei was. She looked at him. "Hiei, what are you doing?" She said and pressed her hand on the glass.  
  
"Botan, keep him distracted." Hiei said,slamming his kitana into the glass harder. Botan nodded.  
  
"Okay." She said and Jumped up as Tuguro punched the floor. She quickly kicked him in the face and sent another ball of her spirit Energy in his face. Tuguro hand gabbed Botan's leg as she was about to jump. Botan panicked and struggled to get free.  
  
"It's about time you stopped running." Tuguro said, grinning widely as if he just had his favorite show. Botan looked at him stright in the eye.  
  
"Your a pain in the ass, Tuguro." She said and pointed her hands at him. "SPIRIT GUN!" Hiei closed his eyes as a flash of bright blue burst out, slamming Botan and Tuguro into the walls. Hiei could feel the splatter of blood on his cheek. He opened his eyes. Kuabara was on the floor, over the impact of the blast. Inside the ring, The only person in there was a dead Indako. Botan jumped into the ring as she peered around for Tuguro, His body resurfaced from the side of the ring. He was scorched in his stomach and some of his hair was burnt. Tuguro grinned and wipe the trail of blood from his mouth.  
  
"Pretty good, Trinity." He said. "Let's see you at 100 precent." Botan smiled widely. Her eyes shone with fire. She got into fighting stance.  
  
"Come on." Botan said in a voice unlike her own. It was deeper, more like a growl. Everyone watched in amazment.  
  
"Uhhh...Botan? You can stop fight now. The border's gone." Yusuke said timidly. Botan to a glance at him and smirked.  
  
"No thanks." Kuwabara ran over to where Indako laid. In the side of his stomach, there was a small hole. Blood poured out of it.  
  
"Hiei was trying to kill Indako before Botan got killed by jabbing the side of his stomach." Kurama said softly and paused. He spoke harshly. "Get away."  
  
Tuguro closed his eyes and his body glowed. His's peachy skin turned black as his muscles swelled up. The crowd started to yelled as a ki wave started its was towards them and they ran.  
  
"Well, at least the crowd knows what to do." Yusuke said sarcasticly. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Not funny, Yusuke. My best ferry girl is in that ring!" Koenma said, in his teenage form.  
  
"And now, we begin." Tuguro said. Botan smirked.  
  
"Not yet." Botan stood up and pulled off two blue bands on her arms and legs, revealing a red light chain.  
  
"Genkai made her wear those?!" Yusuke gasped. The four boys looked at him. "They're Spiritual Locks, they hold you down and the only way to move in them is to bring out your spiritual force."  
  
"These baby's been on since start of the tournament." Botan growled. "But I'm not taking them off." She got into fighting stance, her red chains streching for her comfort. Tuguro smirked and came thundering towards Botan. He punched in the nose and she quickly regained herself to kick his chin. Tuguro, too big to miss, punched her stomach. Botan jumped and dodged his attack while punching him with both of her hands. Neather one of them were gettying tired of eather affected by the punches or kicks. Finally Tuguro backed up a few steps and grinned.  
  
"Let's really get started." Tuguro said. Botan grinned and nodded.  
  
"Spirit to the end." Botan said. They both got into a different postions. Juri annouced.  
  
"After all that punching, both fighters have now decided on a spirit energy death match!" Juri said. The remaining crowd cheered. Hiei gasped. Botan quickly aim a gun figrue at Tuguro.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!!" She roared, bringing out a massive blue ball of spirit energy. It tore mightily at the stadium, ripping half of it apart with the ring and the people whole. After the mighty flash, all They could see was the outline of where Botan's spirit gun aimed and distroyed. Juri was on the floor, unconsious.  
  
"Who's gonna count?" Kuwabara asked as Koenma made a kekkai to protect them.  
  
"Why? The staidums gone! Besides, This battle has no rule." Yusuke said.  
  
"Who said that?" Kuwabara said, annoyed at the fact Yusuke could be so calm.  
  
"They did once they agreed to this death match." Hiei sigh.  
  
===========================================  
  
Hahha i should stop the cliffies. hahahaha anyways, I took way to long on this chapter. R&R!! 


	11. Never will she stop

Botan landed right in front of the team. She turned around quickly. Koenma snapped at her. "Botan, it's too risky letting you fight, Let Yusuke take over!"  
  
Botan ignored his word. "Koenma, open." Koenma obeyed as the kekkai disappeared. Botan tried her hair up and looked at everyone. "Koenma, you'll need to find another Ferry girl." Botan paused, as if waiting for Koenma to disapprove. He didn't say anything so Botan continued. "Yusuke, you have my back when I fall."  
  
Yusuke looked grave. He stood next to Botan and took off his own bands on his arms and legs. Yellow Spiritual Locks appeared. Yusuke muttered something and the yellow locks disappeared. Botan said nothing to him. "Koenma, he's back."  
  
Koenma started making the kekkai again before Hiei would move. Yusuke and Botan both stood in the center of the field. Tuguro was making his way there. Tuguro smirked and started again, this time, with kicks and punches. Yusuke and Botan expertly dodged and landed, on different sides of Tuguro. Botan launched and almost had Tuguro, until his grabbed her face with his hand. He threw her to the wall and charged after her. Botan body slammed into the wall and before she could make a recover, Tuguro was on her, punching her deeper into the wall. By now, Hiei was already on Koenma, holding him by his shirt.  
  
"Let me out." He growled. Koenma faced him bravely.  
  
"No." Said Koenma firmly. "Botan will just have another concern. She needs to have all her attention on Tuguro and can't be distracted."  
  
Hiei scowled. Kurama, having to se enough of Hiei, took Koenma out of Hiei's grasp and placed him on his own two feet. "Hiei that's enough."  
  
"No its not!" Hiei said madder then usual. "Botan's out there and I can't do anything for her!"  
  
"Because she wants you to do nothing." Yusuke's voice said. He had managed to free Botan from her hole in the wall and was now standing next to them. "She wants you to see what she can do with the help you gave her. Just look at her."  
  
Botan was now dodging Tuguro's massive fist. She landed right on his arm and was already blasting him with a spirit ball. Tuguro landed on his back and Botan started on a massive spirit gun, as if she was going to finish him. She was half done until Tuguro grabbed her by her legs and swung her off of him. Yusuke ran over to them, stalling time for Botan to recover and take over again.  
  
"Let me out!" Hiei repeated, ignoring Yusuke's words. Koenma opened his mouth in protest, but Kurama shook his head. Koenma opened the kekkai partly so Hiei could move out. Hiei exited happily.Botan was having the upper hand in the fight Hiei ran quickly, reappearing quickly next to Yusuke.  
  
"Hiei!" Yusuke said in surprise. Botan head turned to him.  
  
"Hiei?!!" Botan said. Tuguro took this time to punch Botan in the stomach. He took her head and pounded it into the floor. He quickly gave her some kind of spirit ki, making her scream. Hiei and Yusuke headed for her. Tuguro fought both of them at the same time, barely keeping up. Botan raised her head, she could taste blood. She didn't waste time checking herself. Botan disappeared and reappeared right on Tuguro's shoulder. He must have known she was there; he took her by the legs and swung her into Yusuke and Hiei, knocking them all. Botan was the first to recover. She quickly started with some leg attacks, and then she blasted a large Spirit Gun, piling Tuguro into his own dirt. Hiei, finally getting himself up, watched as Tuguro head popped out of the floor, His own face was bloody. Botan didn't wait, she was already pounding Tuguro. Tuguro took her by her face again, and swung her high. She fell, face first into chairs for the crowd, of course, since there was no crowd, she had no safe landing. Tuguro took the time to reenergize, Hiei ran to him, ignoring Yusuke's yells, and started out with his sword. Tuguro had no problems stopping it.  
  
Hiei hand turned black again and he started up his Dragon of the Darkness Flames. "Dragon of the Darkness Flames!" Hiei yelled, the black dragon raced out of his hands and aimed for Tuguro's body. Tuguro stopped it, sort of eating it. Hiei backed up. Tuguro was smirking. Tuguro raised his hand and his own black spirit energy came out, bigger then what Botan usually makes. He aimed it straight for Hiei, just as Botan made her recovery.  
  
"HIEI!!" Botan screamed as the black ki swallowed him. She hurried down to the arena as the blackness disappeared and Hiei's body was visible again. The rest of the team was not running towards Hiei, but to Tuguro. Botan was now sobbing as she reached Hiei's battered body. "Hiei..." She said softly, choking at those very words. "Hiei please..."  
  
Hiei's eyes opened barely. He gave a weak smiled to Botan. He spoke slowly and rattled. "Botan, I understand now..." He coughed up some blood. Botan took his hand in her own.  
  
"Your fine by yourself...you did not need me to fight..." He said. Botan shook her head furiously, as if it would take her pain away. Her pain and Hiei's.  
  
"No Hiei that will never be true." Botan cried out. "I need you...so never go..." Hiei gave her his smirk.  
  
"I won't die yet...I got you to thank for that..." Hiei mumbled, and he closed his eyes. Botan cries echoed from the walls. She was in a deep pain.  
  
The pain to love.  
  
Botan stood up, dried face and grave. She walked slowly to where her teammates where. She turned to Kurama and Koenma. "Sir, Please take Hiei to the best healers we have in all spirit world." Koenma and Kurama nodded, Kuwabara stepped forward, he gave Botan a quick hug then departed with the rest of them. Yusuke was taking care of Tuguro. He punched him into a wall and landed somewhere near her. He took a look at her.  
  
"You ready." Yusuke said. Botan nodded. They both got into position. Tuguro was smiling.  
  
"Seems that I will see Trinity's true colors now." He said.   
  
"You hurt him." Botan said calmly. "You will die."  
  
"If I die, I die." Tuguro replied back. Botan and Yusuke started at the same time, Punching and kicking and using their spirit. Tuguro didn't stand a chance in Botan's view. Botan and Yusuke gave him a hearty kick, sending him backwards. Tuguro quickly got back up, bruised and looking battered. Yusuke stopped fighting. Botan turned to him.  
  
"Yusuke." Botan said. Yusuke smiled.  
  
"He's your for the taking. Just don't kill yourself." Yusuke said, punching her lightly on arm and moved out of the way for Botan. For the real final battle.  
  
Botan got into position. Tuguro seemed to have been charging up. He was now holding a black ball of energy. "Shall we make this one shot, if possible?" Tuguro asked.  
  
Botan put her hands together, making a gun. "We shall see, won't we?" She replied coldly. Her pink energy popped up, growing bigger and bigger as if life itself was feeding it. She waited. The noise of a block of rock falling sounded in her ear.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!!" She roared with all the energy she could muster. She could feel the weight of Tuguro's spirit advancing on her Spirit gun. She could feel it. Something brushed past her and the weight was lifting away, she smiled through it all. They where winning.  
  
All the pain and work...she could feel the lift in her heart...she was winning....but not by herself....They where here with her....Yusuke...Koenma...Kurama...even Kuwabara....and Hiei was too.....  
  
Her knees went dead and she hit the ground with a thud, but she kept giving her, their, spirit gun all her power. Her eyes where watering, she fought her urge to stop. She was never going to stop. Quite a few hands rested on her shoulders.  
  
"It's over. We win." Yusuke's voice said. She closed her eyes, still smiling. She could feel Kurama help her to her feet. She opened her eyes again. There was nothing left of the stadium. Juri was taken away from harm and was still unconscious. There was a big line from where she stood too who knows where.  
  
"Amazing isn't it?" Kurama asked softly. Botan turned to her side. Kurama and Koenma where smiling back at her from one side and Yusuke and Kuwabara where grinning on the other. Botan nodded.  
  
"It is." Botan said quietly. "Shall we see what's left of him?" Koenma waved his hand and her oar appears. Botan sat on it with Yusuke while the others walked. It was a few minutes until the line came to an end. Botan stared at what was left of the battered and finally beaten Tuguro. He was looking straight at Botan.  
  
"I die, I die." Were the only words he said before he closed his eyes, forever. Botan nodded to his lifeless body. She closed her eyes as well; she could not take the pressure anymore. She slid off the oar and slipped into deep sleep.  
  
Kurama caught the now sleeping Botan before she hit the ground. There was a loud noise of crying and running at the same time. Everyone looked up to see Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru running towards them with Puu. Keiko, the person who was crying, jumped on Yusuke knocking them both down. Shizuru and Yukina both aimed for Kuwabara. Yusuke, grinning stupidly, held out his hand for Puu but Puu went over to Kurama and Botan. Puu sat down on Kurama's shoulder.  
  
"She did better then my mind thought." Puu spoke in a familiar voice. Everyone looked in shock to see the blue bird that only uses to say 'Puu!' speak something else. Koenma nodded.  
  
"I must agree, Genkai." Koenma said. Yusuke head turned sharply to Koenma.  
  
"Genkai?" Yusuke asked. Puu turned to Yusuke.  
  
"That's right dimwit." Puu or Genkai said, making some weird face. She soften up a little. "But then again, you all did better."  
  
Yusuke grinned.   
  
Living again, wasn't so bad after all. 


	12. Genkai's Student

Voices....so many voices...in my head....  
  
Botan slowly opened her eyes; her head was swirling with voices, thoughts, and memories. "She's awake." a voice said. Then footsteps...  
  
Botan watched as her bed was surrounded by people, most of then she never even seen before. Her eyes drifted on every single person, landing on a certain black and white starburst haired man. Yusuke was the first to talk. "Feeling alright?"  
  
Botan lifted herself way too fast, her arms where shooting with pain. Her head landed with a soft thud, making her dizzy. A few people gasped.  
  
"I think that meant no." A man said. Botan tried again, and failed so she stayed where she was.  
  
"Are you alright?" Keiko asked. Botan nodded.  
  
"Of course." she said. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Everyone shot glares at Koenma, who was backing up slowly. "Koenma here 'accidentally' dropped you a few times." Yusuke answered, giving Koenma his death glare.  
  
"I told him." Puu said, crossly. She was sitting on Botan's pillows. Botan closed her eyes.  
  
"Thank you Genkai." Botan said. Puu gave some kind of low grunt. "So, who are you all?" Botan waved her hands at the people.  
  
"These people are either healers or fans or Koenma's servants." Kurama said. Quite a few for them where placing cards and flowers on her bedside. Botan held her head. Koenma started to make the people exit, few of them where still shooting him glares or bumping into him. Once they all exit, only Botan and the team were left.  
  
"We won." Kuwabara said proudly. "Defeated Tuguro."  
  
Botan smiled. "That's nice."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "All thanks to you." Everyone was nodding at this. There was a silence after that. The door opened again and a healer came inside, frowning.  
  
"Excuse me, Ms..."   
  
"Put me under Jaganshi." Botan said, her eyes closed. All eyes turned to Hiei, who looked shocked. The healers seem to not have noticed.  
  
"Right. Ms.Jaganshi, we'll need to re-bandage your injuries." She said. Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru left quickly. The others watched as Botan's leg was revealed. Yusuke gave some odd strangling noise and left with Kuwabara and Kurama. Botan waited until they cover it up to talk to Hiei. Hiei was staring at her for quite some while before he spoke.  
  
"Hn." Botan smiled.  
  
"Hi to you too." Hiei folded his arms, a smirk playing on his face.  
  
"I see you're not dead."  
  
"I see you're not either."  
  
"I told you it won't happen."  
  
"Because of me." Botan finished. Hiei nodded. Botan lifted herself up so she could see him better. "Are you happy now?"  
  
Hiei looked at her. Botan continued. "Are you happy for me?"  
  
"For killing him?"  
  
"Are you happy for yourself?"  
  
"For being beaten?"  
  
"Are you happy for us?"  
  
Pause.  
  
"Yes." Hiei finally said. "I'm happy for us."  
  
"What about yourself?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you care for me every single second?" Hiei didn't answer. He was looking at the floor. There was rustling and footsteps. Hiei looked up. Botan was walking slowly to him, face screwed in pain. Hiei watched as she made her way to him. Just a few feet from him she tripped, prepared to fall, until she fell into a pair of arms. Her eyes landed on his crimson ones. "Yes." Hiei said quietly. Botan curled up in his arms.  
  
"Yeah," Botan whispered. "Me too."  
  
Hiei sat down on her bed, Botan still in his arms.  
  
"Love." Botan said.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Love, it's a strong word." Botan said. Hiei felt her breathing change; she had fallen asleep at those words.  
  
"You wanna know who I fell in love with." Hiei asked her.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"You. I, Hiei Jaganshi, fell for Botan, the baka onna." Hiei felt a pinch on his leg, he grinned. In his arms, Botan was smiling also.  
  
She also fell for someone. Genkai's student fell for the best man a girl a can have. A caring one. 


	13. Miko and Tenshi

Botan smiled. She was submitted to leave the Spirit World Healers Center today and she couldn't wait. Her eyes drifted to the door opening. Keiko and Yukina entered carrying Puu, which Botan has found out is also her teacher Genkai.  
  
"Hi." Botan said happily.  
  
"Hello." said Yukina smiling.   
  
"Hey Botan." Keiko said. Genkai gave some small snort. "Today you get out!"  
  
Botan nodded. "It's nice to finally get out of this room."  
  
"We past your Healer when we where walking here. She said she'll be here in a few minutes." Yukina informed.  
  
"I know," said Botan while she tied her hair up. "Hiei's been nice about this. He's been seeing me everyday."  
  
Keiko sigh. "I wish Yusuke was like that." She said in an angry tone.  
  
"Well," Said Botan. "Usually it you seeing him and it's always Yusuke the one in the hospital."  
  
Keiko frowned. "That's true."  
  
The door opened and Botan's Healer stepped in. She did her daily check up and soon was changing into the red torn ki she wore on the Final's of the Dark tournament.  
  
"Good-bye Ms. Jaganshi!" Botan's healer said. Botan waved back and summoned her oar.  
  
"Can we all fit in it?" Keiko asked.  
  
"I'm sure us slender girls can!" Botan said smiling. Yukina hopped on while Keiko took her time with putting Puu on. Botan rolled her eyes. "Come on!" Botan grabbed Keiko's hand and lifted off.  
  
"BOTAN! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALIVE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN KILL ME!!" Keiko screamed. Botan laughed.  
  
"I'm not letting go am I? You're going to be fine!" Botan yelled in the wind. Botan made a dive and soon the three girls where gone in a group of white clouds.  
  
"Die I say, Die!" Yusuke yelled his face was plaster with a grin. He was holding a game controller. Next to him, Kuwabara and Kurama were also holding controllers. Kuwabara deep in concentration while Kurama was smiling.  
  
"NO-ONE-DE-FEATS-THE-GREAT-KUWABARA!" Kuwabara roared, pressing his thumb on the controls quickly and fast. Hiei rolled his eyes. He was sitting down on the couch, behind the three other fighters. He too had a controller in his hand and was smirking.  
  
"If you haven't noticed you, idiot," said Hiei. "Everyone is beating you, even Kurama."  
  
"I'm touched, Hiei." Kurama said.  
  
"Hn." Kuwabara abandoned his game control and faced Hiei.   
  
"LOOK SHRIMP, I KNOW THAT! DON'T HAVE TO RUB IT IN!" He yelled.  
  
"Player 4 defeated." said the TV. Kuwabara turned back to the TV quickly.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Don't worry Kuwabara, there are always plenty other game we can kill you in." Yusuke said. Kuwabara scowled.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"I rather not." Yusuke replied, grinning as his character socked Kurama's in the jaw.  
  
"Player 2 defeated." The TV said. Kurama set his controller down and leaned back to the couch.  
  
"I'll bring some more drinks, this game might take them a while." said Kurama, gesturing to Hiei and Yusuke. He stood up and departed to the kitchen.  
  
THWACK!  
  
The three boys left wheeled around to the kitchen. Nothing more came from it. Kuwabara faced the others. "What do we do?"  
  
"Easy." said Hiei in a low voice. He picked up his sword. "We see the problem." The three boys crept slowly towards the kitchen and entered. Kurama was holding his head. The boy were about to rush towards him when-  
  
"Weeeeeeeeee!" Botan, Yukina, and Keiko dropped on them. Puu flapped her wings and managed to make it to the sink.  
  
"OH! I'm so sorry guys!" Botan squeaked. She got off of Hiei and Yusuke. Yukina and Keiko followed her and they took a step back.  
  
"What the hell?!" Yusuke groaned. Keiko laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry; we couldn't see you because of Botan's bad steering." Hiei was pushing Kuwabara off of him. He stopped when he saw Botan, which was a bad mistake for Kuwabara fell on him again. Botan laughed.  
  
"Hey Botan." Yusuke said. Botan waved her hands.  
  
"Hello Botan. You seem well. Feeling okay?" Kurama asked. Botan nodded.  
  
"Yo Botan!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Yo yourself." Botan said. Hiei finally got Kuwabara off and stood up, holding his sword.  
  
"HI Hiei." Botan said, putting her arms around him.  
  
"Hn." Botan smacked him playfully.  
  
"Idiots." Genkai muttered. She flew to Botan's shoulder. "We need to put you in some other clothes."  
  
Botan nodded and Left the kitchen with Keiko and Genkai. Yusuke inched towards the door. Hiei was a step ahead; he was already waiting for Yusuke by his controller. Yusuke took his place and soon everyone else joined them. Botan was wearing a yellow dress. Yusuke was deep in concentration, moving his fingers sharply. Hiei, on the other hand, was tapping his controller faster then ever and was still able to look calm.  
  
"5....4...." The TV said in a deep voice. "3...2...1! Player 1 wins."  
  
"NO!" Yusuke yelled. Hiei smirked. Botan sat next to him.  
  
"Hmm, I'll take Kuwabara's controller." Botan said and slid off the couch and into Kuwabara's place. Kurama took his controller up again.  
  
"Now, Botan, are you sure you want to play? I mean, I don't think you'll win." Yusuke said.  
  
"Who said I wanted to win? I just said I was gonna play." Botan shot back. Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"Begin!" said the TV. The viewers watched, Botan started left, Hiei went right, Yusuke took straight, and Kurama stood where he was.  
  
Botan was nearing Yusuke. Yusuke smirked. He would stay where he was and went she turned, he'll be ready. Botan turned, and Yusuke started to press buttons. But, Botan was to fast for him. She got him with a combo of kicks, including one that busted out with blood when she kicked.  
  
"Player 3 defeated." said the TV. Yusuke kicked away his controller.  
  
"Damn." He muttered. Kurama was fighting Hiei who was, surprisingly, losing.  
  
"Player 1 defeated." Hiei shot a your-dead look and threw his controller at Kurama's head. It missed. Kurama finally started to move, he turned the corner and-  
  
BAM!  
  
"Player 2 defeated! Player 4 wins!" The TV said. Botan let go of her controller.  
  
"Fun." She said. Kurama looked surprised.  
  
"We got bitched by a girl." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke." Keiko snarled. Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"Oh look, high score." said Botan dully. She took her time putting in a three letter word for her name. In the end, she ended up with BOT. Yusuke rolled on his side.  
  
"We're screwed." He said. Keiko scowled at him. Botan, on the other hand, was smiling.  
  
"You have a high score too." Yusuke perked up and looked at her.  
  
"Where?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Fastest person to be beaten." answered Botan. Kurama smiled as Keiko gave a loud laugh along with everyone else.  
  
Yusuke held up a rude finger. Keiko smacked him sharply.  
  
"Stop it." She snapped.  
  
"Whatever." said Yusuke and stood up. "Since Botan's home, how about we spar?"  
  
Botan grinned. "Yes."  
  
"You sure." asked Hiei quietly. Botan nodded.  
  
Everyone stood up and made their way outside. Yukina was holding a whistle. Botan stepped up. "Challenge anyone?"  
  
"Challenge?! Ferry girls like us must not challenge there patients!" a shocked perky voice said. Botan looked up along with everyone else. In the air was a young girl with silver hair and purple eyes. She was sitting on a broom and was wearing a wedding dress.  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Botan. The girl smiled.  
  
"I'm Miko, Lord Koenma's new ferry girl. Nice to meet the famous Botan Jaganshi. I heard you beat Tuguro Ani all alone, with one shot!" Miko gushed at Botan.  
  
"Yes I did." said Botan. Miko smiled. "So Miko, why are you in a wedding dress?"  
  
Miko shrugged. "It had something to do with someone barging in my wedding, I'm 15 but I thought we where right for each other." Miko added, seeing the shocked face on Keiko. "Any who, the guy asked my husband about something and then, bam! I'm in Lord Koenma's office, finding out my man was a Spirit detective and he asked to make me a ferry girl or his assistant."  
  
"That's nice of your husband." said Botan politely. Miko nodded.  
  
"He's actually going to be helping you, Miss Jaganshi. Your invite to the death tournament, teaming up with the famous Urameshi team and my husband, Tenshi Ichigawa!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey everyone! Yes this is the squeal, with the first story or what ever you call it. Muhaha I think I just made a cliffy! Hee hee cool I guess. Anyways, I hope you like my dears. By the way, I think I might close down my Hiei and Botan fan listing since my friend Kasumi already made HER fan listing official. What do you think? R&R please or e-mail me! ^_^ 


	14. Owari and Urameshi

Botan stared at her. She couldn't believe it. Miko was the "other" girl out of the three others.  
  
"Wait wait. What time did you die?" Botan asked. Miko thought for a while.  
  
"Hmm...A few thousand years ago." Miko said slowly. She smiled. "Yep!"  
  
Botan balled her hands into a fist. "I'm sorry to say this Miko, but you husband is a stinking bastard. I was about to marry him too but i died." She said coldly. Miko got off her broom and with the flowing of her gown; she changed into some overalls and a shirt.  
  
"I know." She said cheerfully. Yusuke looked confused, as of the rest of them.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa. So you're telling me you two both got married to the same guy at the same time?" Yusuke asked. Botan shrugged.  
  
"I bet so." Botan frowned. "I'll have to kill Koenma." Botan extended her arm and her oar appeared. Miko whistled.  
  
"Hold on! You still haven't told me if you are going to the Death tournament, or as known as Makai Tournament." said Miko. Botan looked at her.  
  
"Oh we are going." Botan said in a icy tone. "Come on." Yusuke and Hiei reluctantly got on. Miko grinned.  
  
"Good. I can take the rest. Might take a while." Botan kicked off and soon Yusuke, she, and Hiei were in the air, looking down at the clouds.  
  
"KOENMA!!!!!!!!" Tenshi and Koenma looked up.  
  
"Oh god." Koenma mumbled. The door busted open and Botan, Hiei, and Yusuke came in. They were shortly followed by Yukina, Miko, Kuwabara, and Kurama.  
  
"I WANT ANSWERS!" said Botan loudly. She saw Tenshi. "Stinking bastard."  
  
Tenshi smirked. Hiei's hand was firmly tightened on Botan's. Tenshi took a glance at this and grinned.  
  
"I remember him."  
  
"I thought you would. He's the same guy I came with when i beat the living shit out of you." Botan replied coldly.  
  
"Er, now now Botan. He's going to be your partner for the next few years-"  
  
"YEARS?" Botan yelled. Koenma cleaned out his ears and pressed a button on his controller. His big screen rolled out and an image was seen.  
  
"Okay, a stadium." said Yusuke.  
  
"This is the Makai battle stadium. Since our team won the dark tournaments, we where invited to the Makai tournament. Anyhow, your mission is to win this tournament, and find three missing girls." Koenma said. The image of the battle stadium changing into a fair skinned lady with silver hair, a girl with black hair, and a perky brunette with sparkling white teeth. "Botan, Miko, meet Spirit, Mai, and Samara. Every one of you has something in common. You've almost married Tenshi."  
  
Botan crossed her arms. Miko opened the door and the three girls entered, looking just like Botan. "KOENMA!" Samara pulled out a large gun. Mai stood by her and Spirit was chewing on a pocky.  
  
Koenma rubbed his head. Spirit took a glance a Tenshi and busted out in laughter. "Look what the cat dragged in. One day I just want to hug you, kiss you, and then poke your eyes out."  
  
Mai looked at Botan and Miko. "I see you're on the same boat as us." Samara lowered her gun.  
  
"Koo, you told us that a team only needs 5 fighters. We have 11." Samara said. Koenma nodded.  
  
"Actually, Yukina isn't going, meaning we have 10. An equal match for 2 teams." Koenma said.  
  
Samara folded her arms. She looked like a G.I Joe figure with her army suit on.  
  
"Who's on whose team?" Mai asked.  
  
"I have my own team." Botan said.  
  
"Me too." Yusuke said.  
  
"Names?" Spirit asked. Botan shrugged.  
  
"How about," Miko piped up. "Lucky?"  
  
Mai rolled her eyes. "Way to girly."  
  
"Owari." said Botan firmly.  
  
"Meaning the end." Hiei said quietly. Samara nodded.  
  
"I guess that's means it is." Mai said.  
  
"Now who's gonna be on it?" Kurama asked. Everyone raised a hand.  
  
"Uh, yes how about we get Boys on one team and girls on another?" Koenma asked. Spirit stuck another pocky in her mouth.  
  
"Alright." said Tenshi. Koenma stood up.  
  
"Welcome to the Makai tournament." the TV said. "Please state your name, your teammate's name, and your team name."  
  
"Botan Jaganshi."  
  
"Spirit Hitomeki."  
  
"Samara Star."  
  
"Miko Ichigawa."  
  
"Tumai Pham."  
  
"Owari." said Botan. The TV showed the pictures of them and in red, OWARI.  
  
"Thank you." said the TV. "Welcome to the Makai Tournament. Please state your name, your teammates name, and your Team name."  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
"Hiei Jaganshi."  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara."  
  
"Kurama."  
  
"Tenshi Ichigawa."  
  
"Urameshi Team." said Yusuke. The TV again appeared with pictures.  
  
"Thank you." said the TV. Koenma turned it off and stood up from his desk.  
  
"Well, come with me." Koenma said. He walked out. Everyone followed him closely. He opened a door and waited until everyone but Yukina entered before shutting them inside without them. "Have fun training for the next 3 months."  
  
"Whoa." Spirit's pocky fell. The room turned into a grassy hill with many trees. On top of the hill was a large house with a porch and river beside it.  
  
"Where are we?" Hiei asked.  
  
Botan sigh and put her hands on her hips. "This is a training ground. We are locked in so for the next 3 months, all we see is each other." Lena groaned.  
  
"Then let's hurry up and choose our rooms." Mai said. Yusuke sneaked up behind her with a goofy grin. Mai suddenly had Fuuma Shuriken's in her hand and sliced Yusuke's cheek. He howled and flew back, clutching his new scar.  
  
"What the hell is that?!!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"They are Ninja stars, sharp at the ends. She has Fuuma Shuriken." said Samara. Mai frowned and continued up the hill with Botan.  
  
"Mental issues you got there." said Tenshi smoothly. Mai glared at him.  
  
Botan opened the entrance door and waited until all the girls got in before shutting it in the face of the boys. "What's the deal?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"If you look to your right, you see the words in gold letters saying this is the women's side of the house." Botan said, Miko was sharing a pocky with Spirit and Samara and Mai where smirking. "Well, good sirs, I bid you a kick ass day." Botan gave a wave and walked off.  
  
"Then where do we stay?" Yusuke yelled in anger. Miko pointed to the left. "Oh."  
  
There was an equal sized house next to the girl's in silver letters saying Men's. Yusuke grinned sheepishly and leaded the men to the front door, where Botan was now standing. The boy's entered and could see a narrow hallway connecting the two houses.  
  
"Everyone has gone to the garden to start training. Look at what I got." Botan opened up her hands, beaming. Hiei peered inside and found a single pill.  
  
"Drugs?" asked Tenshi, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nope. Soldier Pills. I found out Mai is a upper-class ninja. She works with spirit energy and Shurikens. Spirit works with spirit energy and Double-edged Kunai, they're combat knives. Samara is great at spirit energy and Senbon, needles, and Miko works with spirit energy and something else." Botan explained."Anywho, come on."  
  
Botan led them outside, where Spirit and Miko where battling it out while Mai and Samara were fighting too.  
  
"Ha ha!" Miko yelled as she got Spirit in the chest. Spirit did a back flip and kicked Miko in the stomach with both legs. Next to them, Samara tripped Mai and then pointed a needle at her Mai rolled over and jumped up; she slammed her hand on Samara's shoulder and slammed her into the ground. Miko and Spirit stopped, now sharing a pack of pretzels with each other. Miko beamed.  
  
"Let's have the girls take on the boys." she said. Mai and Samara stopped.  
  
"Yeah!" Mai said happily. "Dibs on Tenshi." she added, slamming a fist into her hand.  
  
"Aw no fair." said Spirit frowning. She scanned the rest of the boys and grinned. She pointed a pocky to Kurama. "Red-heads," She sigh. "So hot."  
  
Kurama smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, I guess."  
  
"I think I'll have scar-face." Samara said happily. She somehow had changed into a red ki like Botan.  
  
"I'll take Kazuma." Miko beamed. Botan grinned.  
  
"Leaving me with the one and only Hiei Jaganshi." Botan said. Hiei smirked.  
  
"I bet so." Botan gave him a peck on the cheek and ran off to the fields. Tenshi stood next to Hiei.  
  
"Some girl ain't she?" Tenshi asked. Hiei nodded.  
  
"But I don't expect you to see that." Hiei said shortly. He followed Botan without another word.  
  
"Oh fudge!" Spirit dived under Kurama's rose whip. She cut it with her knives and threw them in the air quickly, she caught them again so they where between each of her fingers. She threw them. Kurama moved out of the way and they landed into the grass. A silver glow surrounded it and it flew back into Spirit's hands.  
  
"Run Yusuke Run!" Samara laughed. Her needles were chasing Yusuke around, of course, powered by Samara's spirit energy. Yusuke dodged quickly and begin to shoot them with his spirit gun.   
  
Miko on the other hand was using her own, pure white spirit sword against Kuwabara's. Miko smacked Kuwabara's knee with the side of her sword and started using offensive attacks against him while he stopped them. They took a breather, and then started again.  
  
Mai, on the other hand, was fighting furiously, throwing her Shurikens in every direction. Every time her stars missed, they started moving in circles. Tenshi was rolling, dodging, and shooting them at the same time. They stopped in mid action as everyone watched a bright light come from where Botan and Hiei where fighting.  
  
"Dragon of the Darkness Flames!" roared Hiei. His arm shot a black dragon to Botan who was blasting a spirit gun at the same time. As the two spirit energy's collided, Hiei and Botan were fighting, Botan dodged a kick, and Hiei dodged a punch. Botan did a barrel roll and kicked Hiei in the stomach. Hiei got hit, but recovered quickly to dodge Botan's punches. Botan and Hiei stopped and took a breather.   
  
"Nicely done." Samara said in an impressed tone. Miko nodded.  
  
"Well what do you expect from her? She's a bingo." said Spirit, leaning on Kurama.  
  
"Oh yeah, great job." Miko said smiling. Botan smiled back.  
  
"Thanks." Botan said. Spirit clapped her hands together.  
  
"Since it's our first day here, and of course no one has ripped off someone's head, I'm going to make us some dinner! And I will need someone to stand over me with the fire hose or something. Kurama?" Spirit asked, glowing at Kurama.  
  
"Sure."   
  
"Score! Ahem, I mean good. Let's go!" Botan turned to the rest of the two teams.  
  
"How about we go inside and get ready for dinner?" Mai asked.  
  
"How about we don't?" Tenshi shot at her. Miko crossed her arms.  
  
"How about you shut up?" She replied. Tenshi gave her a death look.  
  
"I could kill you right now. Oh I forgot, you're already dead!" Everyone looked at Miko. Yusuke took a step forward.  
  
"That was too far!" Yusuke said firmly.   
  
"Yeah well I rather be dead then to stay the rest of my human life with you. I don't even know why I wanted to marry you in the first place, you dolt!" With that Miko stormed back into the house with Mai and Botan following closely behind. Hiei looked at Tenshi.  
  
"Baka." He said quietly and with that, he disappeared in the darkness. 


	15. Team Fight

Spirit patted Miko's back affectionately. "You know he's a stupid git."  
  
"Yeah I know." Miko said, calmly. Kurama was stirring something in a pan.  
  
Samara crossed her arm and held her head high. "I don't understand why he's on the team. Is he supposed to be the best?"  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "Were all going to find a way to like him alright? Either that or we lose on the first round."  
  
Botan nodded. "I want to kill him just like the rest of us but," Botan shrugged. "we have to win this."  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"I think, Tenshi might be a big help." Spirit said slowly. Mai choked on her water.  
  
"Help?" Spirit nodded.  
  
"Koenma thought he was the best person for the job so even though he's a cheating horrid man, I'll try." Samara made a teary face.  
  
"Aww tear." Spirit whacked her with a spoon. Kurama took a sip from the pot and made a face. He started pouring in some spices behind Spirit's back.  
  
"Well, I know some people won't be able to work with it so I got an idea." Botan said happily. She lifted up the pot and started to walk outside, followed by everyone. Tenshi was outside already, chewing on a grass blade.  
  
"Hey is that dinner?" He asked. Botan nodded. "Wait here everyone! I'll be back." She climbed up a rocky hill and sat down once she got to the top. She took a spoon and grinned.  
  
"I've been pouring out half of it while I was climbing up here. Now there is only enough for 5 people. The first team that successfully get's up here first gets to eat. Now since I'll be judging, it's out numbered. So Hiei's gonna join me up here!" Botan grin widen. Hiei was already sitting next to her. Mai, Spirit, Miko, and Samara looked at the four boys. Botan and Hiei watched them, hands entwined, as they stood still. There was a faint rustle of the grass and they started. Mai and Spirit led the team into a run, followed closely by the Urameshi team. Spirit stopped as her team ran ahead and begins to shoot her knives. Yusuke dodged and got close, punching her in the mouth. She recovered and gave him another scar on his cheek while tripping Kuwabara from run. She begin to run and was hit by Tenshi, who was holding a spirit sword.  
  
"LOSER!" screamed Samara; she kicked Tenshi in the head. Kuwabara begin to fight her, dodging and punching back. Spirit stood up, hair a mess and her eyes burning for revenge. She held her hands a foot apart and a silver glowing ball appeared, growing larger and larger. She waited until she had a massive ball.  
  
"SPIRIT BALL!!!!!!" Her scream was barely able to be heard, for once her silver energy hit the ground, dust appeared and sounds of loud cracks and tree's breaking could be heard. Hiei shielded Botan and the pot. Hiei waited until he knew it was safe to let go. Botan gasped. The ground had a large dent in it. She coughed slightly and squinted. 4 deformed shapes could be seen. Botan waited until the dust clear to see who it was.  
  
Every member of the Urameshi team was either carrying or helping Owari. Everyone seemed to have deep bleeding or wounds. Botan slid down the hill and ran up to them.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" asked Hiei. Samara nodded weakly.  
  
"Come on, we have to clean everyone." Botan lifted the other side of Samara while Hiei drifted behind them, carrying the empty pot. After a while of cleaning and patching wounds, Everyone was now seated in the kitchen, where Botan was making a whole buffet of food.  
  
"You know what surprises me, that blast." Tenshi said, he was laid on the floor. Mai nodded.  
  
"Yep me too." Botan grinned. Her plan had work. Everyone was okay with each other, for the moment. Hiei watched as Botan chop something every once and a while and then stir this and mix that.  
  
Spirit shuffled into the room. Botan turned from her soup and everyone got quiet. Spirit blinked.  
  
"What happened to my soup?" She asked, sitting down next to Yusuke.  
  
"Er, I spilled it." said Botan. "Sorry."  
  
Spirit shrugged. "Full of crap anyways."  
  
Kurama shook his head. "That's not true." He lied.  
  
"I saw you put spices and all in it." Spirit started playing chess with the salt and pepper shakers. Mai and Miko gave each other worried glances.  
  
"Spirit, about that spirit-" Tenshi started.  
  
"If you didn't think I could muster all that spirit, then why did my parents give me the name Spirit?" Spirit interrupted Tenshi sharply.  
  
Botan cleared her throat. "I think you did a great job."  
  
Hiei gave a small nod. Samara grinned. "Kicked ass."  
  
Kuwabara nodded. "Yeah!"  
  
Tenshi gave a nod. "You sure did."  
  
Spirit smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Botan started to open cabinets and pull out dishes and spoons. Mai and Samara begin to serve the dishes and soon, everyone was sitting down. Botan did a quick head count and nodded. Yusuke gave a loud "Yeah!" and started to eat with both hands, one feeding him while the other one grabbing anything in reach.  
  
"What's up for tomorrow?" Tenshi asked. Botan looked at Yusuke. He grunted.  
  
"I don't know." Botan said quietly. Kuwabara looked up from his soup.  
  
"What about playing video games?" Botan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Where are we going to get that?" Kuwabara pointed to boy's side of the house.  
  
"I found one in the living room." Kuwabara said proudly.  
  
Miko took a sip of her soda. Spirit and Mai, however, looked confused. "Video game?" Mai asked. She gave Spirit a confused looked. Spirit shrugged.  
  
"You don't know what a video game is?!" Kuwabara asked surprise. Spirit and Mai shook their heads.  
  
"I think I remember what a video is." Spirit said, squinting really hard.  
  
"It's a device that lets you playing games." Kurama explained. Kuwabara looked at the both of them hard.  
  
"How come you don't know about it?"  
  
"Because we both died way before it." Mai said, taking a bit of chicken.  
  
There was a horrible silence after that.  
  
"You don't have to be sad about it!" Spirit said, waving her fork. "We don't care for it anymore really, you see we became ferry girls. I use to coach a wonderful kid, then he got older and then settled down."  
  
"Yeah me too." Samara perked up. She took an egg roll.  
  
"How old are you all?" asked Botan in amazement.  
  
Mai took a glance at Spirit, who took a glance at Samara who shrugged. "We don't exactly know."  
  
Botan smiled. "Me either. It's been a long time since I died."  
  
"Wait. You are all happy you died?" Tenshi asked in surprise. Hiei faced the girls.  
  
"Yeah!" They chorused together.  
  
"I would have never have got to fight you." said Mai, smiling. She poked a spoon into jelly bowl.  
  
"How do you all know each other?" Hiei asked, eating bread.  
  
"Well, I'm Tenshi's first bitch." Samara said.  
  
"Second." said Mai. She gave a hearty wink at Kuwabara.  
  
"Third." Miko said.  
  
"Fourth." Spirit smiled widely.  
  
"Meaning I'm last." Botan guessed. Mai nodded.  
  
"I'll confess. I think Spirit and Botan and better then all of us." Samara declared. Yusuke raised his coke.  
  
"Hear hear." He said sarcastically. Hiei gave a grin.  
  
"Me too." He said. Botan smiled.  
  
"I don't think so." Spirit said. "You are wonderful."  
  
Samara beamed. Botan looked at all those empty plates.  
  
"You ate all the food. Meaning I guess we can do what ever." Botan pushed back her chair. The sound of nine other chairs scraping on the tiled floor could be heard.  
  
"Dibs on first game!" Yusuke yelled. Kuwabara raced after him with Kurama walked slowly behind them. Hiei and Botan gave a quick kiss before he walked after them. Botan turned to Miko, Mai, Samara, and Spirit.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" She asked.  
  
"Sleep!" Spirit groaned. Mai, Samara and Miko nodded with her. Botan shrugged and they begin up the staircase. Botan opened a door and beamed at the sight. 5 warm, inviting beds were all lined up, a hallway inside led to a dressing room and a bathroom. Spirit and Miko jumped at the chance and dived into the middle beds. Botan sat down on another middle one and Samara and Mai took the ends.  
  
"We stink." Miko said.  
  
"Yeah well, too bad." Samara said.  
  
"Is that how you say goodnight?" Botan asked. Mai flicked off the lights and soon they were laying down in the dark.  
  
"I bet so." Mai laughed.  
  
"Alright, if I don't get sleep. I'll have to hurt someone." Samara said. "Nights."  
  
"Good-night." Miko said.  
  
"Nightly nights." Mai said.  
  
"Sweet dreams." Spirit said.  
  
"See ya in the morning." Botan said. She gave a sigh and rolled over.  
  
"Botan?" Spirit's voice asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do not ever lose sight of Hiei. You might find out if you don't rest, you might lose him." She said seriously. Botan was surprised.  
  
"Okay." She said finally. Even though she couldn't see them, but she knew everyone heard. She knew they understood what they said; the only thing is that SHE doesn't know what it means.  
  
Botan gave another sigh and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, her mind slipped and she fell into a deep sleep. 


	16. Swimming and Big Rocks

"BOTAN! WAKE UP!!!"  
  
"ARG!" Botan yelled, jumping up immediately, punching Hiei in the face. "Oh no! Hiei!" Yusuke started laughing. Botan shot him a glare and rushed over to Hiei.  
  
"Are you okay?" Spirit asked. Hiei gave a nod. He had a dazed look.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Hiei!" apologized Botan.  
  
Tenshi was holding his side. He took a deep breath. "Took you a while to hear."  
  
Botan yawned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, first off, it took us 20 minutes to wake you up." Yusuke said.  
  
"You should have already started training!" Botan said.  
  
"Oh we're not training." said Miko. Yusuke started grinning. Botan raised an eyebrow. She was really hating Yusuke's cocky grin right now.  
  
"What is it?" Botan demanded.  
  
"Now, Botan, you should really eat something." Mai said, but Botan was not going to budge.  
  
"What is it?" She repeated.  
  
"Were going to go swimming, then camp outside, then come back here and play video games." Miko said cheerfully. Botan looked appalled.  
  
"Swimming and video game?!" Botan said.  
  
"Don't forget camping." Mai joked. Mai became quiet once Botan shot her a glare.  
  
"Shouldn't we be training?!" Botan asked.  
  
"Come on! We have three months!" Yusuke said. Hiei hated to admit it, but he actually liked Yusuke's plan. Sure, he loves to train but getting beat down by a girl every time is a killjoy. Botan frowned.  
  
"Come on, Botan!" exclaimed Spirit, she was holding a piece of toast. She sat down in front of Botan and handed it to her. Botan took it. "Once and a while you gotta learn that always train may get you stronger, but sometimes won't let you win. You gotta be relaxed!"  
  
Botan bit into her toast. "Alright." She finally agreed. "But tomorrow we got right back to training."  
  
Kuwabara cheered. Spirit pumped her fist in the air. "Score!"  
  
Botan stood up with Hiei and exited down the stair and into the sunny lawn. "God, don't we have an elevator?" Yusuke complained.  
  
"If we had everything to our comfort, then it wouldn't be a training ground." said Kurama.  
  
"I know that." Yusuke said. "But maybe he could just install one...."  
  
Botan rolled her eyes. Spirit, however, agreed with Yusuke. "I hope he will, climbing up these stairs is gonna kill me."  
  
They finally reached the bottom and Botan walked outside and stopped at the lake. Kurama and Mai dropped the Trunk they where holding and Samara flipped it open. A variety of bathing suits, goggles, lotion, and towels were inside. Samara reached inside and pulled out a green one-piece.  
  
Following Samara's lead, everyone poked there hand in and pulled out what they wanted. "Now where do we change?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Inside. Unless you wanna change in the forest." Yusuke said. Everyone begin to pile back into the house again, using every bathroom they could find, and then going back outside.  
  
"Are you sure this water is safe?" asked Kurama. Yusuke nodded.  
  
"I check it out yesterday and its all cleared."  
  
"Good." Botan said, she was wearing a blue two-piece. Spirit took a deep breath and winked.  
  
"Well, here we go." She took a few steps back, and then broke into a run. Before she got on the edge, she jumped, high in the air. She did a flip and dived into the water. The water calmed down and the rest of the team waited quietly for Spirit to rise up.  
  
"AHHH!" Hiei could see splashing in the water. It stopped and Miko covered her mouth.  
  
"OH nooo...." Mai whispered. A head emerged from the water, everyone held their breath. Kurama made a move to enter, but stopped once Spirit head popped out of the water.  
  
Spirit gave a laugh. "Nothings wrong!" Her black swimsuit was easy to see under the clear water. Kurama smiled. Botan gave a sigh of relief. Yusuke grinned.  
  
"See? What did I tell you?" Yusuke dived head first into the water. Kuwabara created a big splash after him and Tenshi did a great twist before plunging into the water. Botan turned to Hiei to find him already looking at her. Botan gave him her signature smile and begin to walk backwards until she was at the edge of the water. She blew him a kiss, winked, and dived into the water backwards. The cold, refreshing water sent a tingle through her skin. She submerged and blinked a few times. Spirit laughed.  
  
"Great dive!" Mai called from the sidelines. Samara and she had taken towels and prepared to catch some sunlight. Botan watched as Hiei's spiky black hair submerged from the water. Spirit poked it with a finger. Hiei's face appeared, looking blank. Botan gave him a hug from behind.  
  
"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." said Spirit, she gave Botan a wink and swam off. Hiei placed a hand on top of Botan's.  
  
"You know, this isn't so bad." Botan's voice said in his ear. Hiei nodded.  
  
"It would be nice if we got rid of all our problems and just stay here."  
  
"What problems?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Oh no problems yet. But I know we'll soon have some with the Makai Tournament. And then there is the team and us." She gave a sigh.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hiei asked, alarmed.  
  
"Nothing bad, Hiei. But, in the tournament were going to have to look out for each other and that might be bad for us, losing concentration and all." Hiei turned around and put his arms around Botan firmly, as if to never let go.  
  
"Listen to me, got it?" Botan nodded. "Nothings going to happen to me, I know. And nothing will happen to you. And if anything did, the person how hurt you won't be alive for long."  
  
Botan look down at the water. "How can you be so sure?" She said quietly. "You can't tell the future." She looked up at Hiei. "And if you can, and you never told me-" Hiei interrupted her with a kiss. Botan was in heaven, once she parted, she closed her eyes and opened them slowly.  
  
"If you die, and I have to transport you, be ready to die all over again. Boom." Botan poked his nose. Hiei gave a smirk.  
  
"Same goes for you." He replied coolly. Botan and Hiei looked up as they heard a sigh. Mai was perched on a broom just like Miko, who was up in the sky also. Samara was holding on to an oar, like Botan, and Spirit was sitting on a cloud.  
  
"Opps." Miko said. "Where we not suppose to listen?"  
  
Botan frowned and put her hands on her hips, but no one could see. Samara gave a chuckle and pointed to the water. Kuwabara's carrot top head was sticking out from the blue water. Hiei, frowning just like Botan, gave it a sharp tug.  
  
"OWWWWWWW!" Kuwabara howled, splashing everyone. Yusuke, Kurama, and Tenshi head appeared in the water, laughing. Botan towered on them.  
  
"Have any of you heard of staying out of people's way?" Botan said dryly. Spirit crossed her arms.  
  
"I and Kurama didn't want to come, but they dragged us, right cloud?" Spirit started patting the cloud affectionately. Hiei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She talks to it?" He whispered. Yusuke suddenly slapped a hand on Hiei's mouth.  
  
"Shhh, don't piss her off, I already did when I tried to drown her." Yusuke said urgently. Kurama and Tenshi suppressed a laugh as Kuwabara silently pointed to one side of Yusuke's head. Botan turned his head and there was a dark red hand mark on his cheek.  
  
Botan and Hiei started laughing. Yusuke sunk into the water until they couldn't see him anymore. Spirit tilted her head sideways and smiled. "So now that we've gone swimming, we go camping!"  
  
"Have you made sure that was safe?" Samara asked. Yusuke's head appeared from the water again.  
  
"Why should I? If the waters safe, and the video is safe, then the camping is safe!" Yusuke answered.  
  
"Then let's go then!" Miko declared. Spirit punched the air.  
  
"YEAH!" Samara and Mai yelled. Botan lifted herself out of the water and soon, everyone was clean and dried. Botan whipped out her oar and climbed on it, Hiei got on after her. Yusuke suddenly pulled on her jeans, making her fall off.  
  
"HEY!" Botan stood up. "What was that for?"  
  
"You said you rather train, so here we are! We're taking the hard way!" Yusuke pulled Hiei off and turned to the other girls with a dangerous look. Mumbling and muttering, they got off their oar, broom, or fluffy cloud.  
  
"Kill joy." Botan muttered. She, like everyone else, begin to climb up the steep hill, bumping into trees, tripping over roots, slipping on loose rocks, and every once and a while, a big rock would either fall from the sky or roll down after them. 10 minutes after Mai got knocked out by a rock, Yusuke called them to a halt. Everyone fell into a sitting position with a sigh.  
  
"I think my feet are dead." Miko said in amazement.  
  
"That's because you're dead." Tenshi snapped.  
  
"No I'm not; Koenma gave us all the chance to be human." Miko shot back. Tenshi laid flat on his back. Spirit set down her basket and pulled out sandwiches.  
  
"No I didn't make them. Eat up!" Spirit started biting her own. Hiei took it all in one bite, a plain sandwich felt like two courses of food. Botan bit into her own, taking big bites. Spirit passed around more and once everyone was full, Yusuke beckoned them up again and the aggravating hike started again.  
  
"Where is the top exactly?" Samara complained. Hiei took a step and said nothing; he was right behind Botan, helping her up when ever she needed it. Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"I don't know." Mai, who had recovered, stopped. Botan bumped into her, making Hiei bump into Botan, which made Spirit bump into Hiei, which made Kurama fall on Spirit.  
  
"SO YOUR TELLING ME THAT THE TOP COULD BE DAYS AWAY?!!?" Mai yelled. The ground begun to shake.  
  
"Oh no." Botan whispered. Groups of large boulders rolled down the hill, some falling from the sky.  
  
"CHARGE!" Samara yelled happily. "THIS IS WHAT WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!"  
  
So instead of running like hell was chasing after them like what the boys where doing, Mai, Samara, Spirit, Miko, and Botan stood up. Each of them raised there hands and held them a foot apart. Botan held her own hands apart, not using her mind at all. Not thinking about what happens if a boulder rolls on her.  
  
"LET'S GO!" Miko yelled. Botan took a deep breath; she could hear Hiei screaming at her.  
  
"SPIRIT BALL!!!!!!!!!!" They screamed. A mixture of different colors shot out, destroying anything that got into there way.   
  
"IDIOTS!" Yusuke yelled. Spirit's head turned to him.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" She replied back.  
  
"YOU'RE GONNA GET KILLED!!" Kurama butted in.  
  
"NO WE'RE NOT! DON'T YOU SEE? THIS IS THE KIND OF TRAINING WE NEED!" Botan said.  
  
"TRAINING? YOU CALL GETTING YOU KILLED TRAINING!?!?" Hiei screamed. Botan gave him a wink.  
  
"YEAH!" She laughed with the rest of her team. "WE ALL UNDERSTAND IF THE URAMESHI TEAM IS TO CHICKEN FOR THIS!"  
  
The girls stopped and started dodging them while running forward. The rocks came tumbling at the boys.  
  
"Chicken! Let's show them!" Yusuke said furiously. Hiei pulled off the white cloth covering his Jagan eye. He could feel Botan's eyes on him; he wasn't going to make a fool out of himself. Before he knew it, his right hand was burning off his black energy.  
  
"NOW!" Hiei heard Yusuke scream. He went for it.  
  
So many words were spoken; it was hard to tell what anyone said. Botan shielded herself from the blast, The Owari team members all managed to find there selves behind the boys, watching what they would do.  
  
"You see that one, Spirit gun." Mai explained. "And then carrot boy is using a spirit sword, Tenshi using a spirit gun too, and Kurama using a rose whip, and last Hiei using a-"  
  
"Dragon of the darkness flames." Botan finished, she knows it by heart already. Samara winked.  
  
"Someone's been doing their homework." She teased. Botan pushed her playfully.  
  
"This is so boring! Let's bring out the big boys." said Miko, a fire burning in each eye. Spirit nodded, smiling.  
  
"One..." Samara counted. "Two...three! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
Botan laughed and covered her ears as her team started screaming. Hiei had just finished destroying the last boulder until the ground started to shake again "Oh god." He groaned.  
  
"Charge!" Botan yelled and they started to run for the rocks.  
  
"Pair up!" Yusuke called out to them. Spirit paired up with Yusuke, Hiei with Botan, Mai with Kurama, Tenshi with Miko, and Kuwabara with Samara.  
  
"Don't fight! Just dodge them!" Samara ordered. Everyone started to run up the "hill" and begin to dodge boulders, fighting off them if they needed too and helping their partners.  
  
Botan just dodged a rather large one and followed Hiei up the hill. They both can hear everyone give a scream for more boulders. Hiei turned to Botan and gave her a grin. She returned it, but suddenly stopped and gasped. Hiei looked forward. What he saw made him gasp too.  
  
The largest piece of rock was hurtling straight towards them, breaking trees and anything else in its path. "I think we found the top!" Mai said, the rest of them had caught up.  
  
"Who wants to take it? Alone?" Samara dared. Botan took a breath; Hiei turned his head sharply to her. He knew what that meant like the back of his hand.  
  
She was going to go for it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
WEEEE! Muhahaha Go Botan Go! Whoot whoot! ^_^ Cheer Botan on everyone! All together now! One, two, three! *silence* O.o Aww some of you don't believe! Anyways, R&R please and root on Botan! 


	17. Stone Roses

Botan couldn't hear anyone, she took a deep breath. She cleared her throat and both teams turned to her. "I'll take it on." She said.  
  
Pause.  
  
"That's not necessary." Miko said. Botan raised an eyebrow, Miko pointed behind her. Botan turned. Hiei and Samara was already walking up to the enormous rock which was about to break from its prison of trees. "We've all decided that one person from each team shall face it."  
  
Botan bit her lip. "Why does it have to be Hiei?" She asked.  
  
"He offered." Yusuke answered. Mai stepped in.  
  
"Yeah and how do you expect him to become any stronger if you keep pulling him out of a great challenge?" She said wisely. "Samara has back up for Hiei so don't worry."  
  
Botan thought for a moment, Mai was right. Hiei won't get any stronger with having her around.  
  
Hiei felt his right arm burst to life. Samara had wished him good luck and stopped walking a while ago. He stopped and took a breath. He was all up for it.  
  
"GOOD LUCK HIEI!!" He heard Botan's voice yell. The whipped around. Botan and everyone else were smiling, cheering him on. He gave a small smile that no one could see and turned back to the rock.  
  
"He needs to shoot the end of that tree to get that rock down." Kurama said, shielding his eyes from the sunlight so he can get a better view. Yusuke held up a finger.  
  
"That's my call!" Yusuke held his hand like a gun and squinted. a blue light emitted from his finger and hit the tree, making it bend. The rock started rolling, thundering down the hill.  
  
Hiei froze; the rock was MUCH larger up close. Only chance, now or never, he thought. Baka onna, why did he have to love her so much?  
  
"Dragon of the darkness flame!" Hiei roared, holding his hands up. He watched in amazement and the black dragon curled itself around the rock, as if to squeeze it to the end. His arm felt tired-he was tired-but he kept standing and rising his arm, who knew how long it was going to take?  
  
"DON'T GIVE UP, HIEI! YOU CAN DO THIS AND YOU DAMN STRAIGHT KNOW YOU CAN TOO! YOU'RE THERE!" Botan screamed, making her throat hurt.   
  
"She's right, I WON'T GIVE UP!" Hiei screamed. He started to pull out all his energy; he seriously wanted to sit down. He sent another wave after another, until-  
  
BOOM.  
  
Hiei was thrown backwards as the rock blew up, dropping smaller rocks from the air. Hiei dodged them, running back to Botan and the others, he was grinning. He've single-handed blew up a rock a thousand times bigger then him. Botan watched as Hiei grew closer and closer, she jumped once he was close enough and the both fell to the ground, hugging each other madly. The teams were all greeting the worn out Hiei, laughing and discussing Hiei's great move. Botan couldn't help but smile as Hiei laid his head in her lap and closed his eyes, panting like a dog.  
  
"Great job, Hiei." She said.  
  
"Hn..."  
  
Botan gave him a kiss on his hand. "Your the best there is."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Just be glad, if Kurama didn't trip over the cord and shut the game down, you wouldn't have to see your player die!"   
  
"I, Yusuke Urameshi, never lose!"  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
"Hello Hiei, not sick are you?"  
  
Hiei opened his eyes, all three of them and looked around. Botan was looking at him, he was in her lap, but this time they were inside the big house, and looking at the way everything was either blue or pink, it was the women's side of the house. He groaned and closed his eyes again.  
  
"That was a great blast dude." Spirit's voice said.  
  
"Of course, seeing that I've been hearing about him in Spirit world. He use to be a criminal." stated Miko.  
  
"Keyword, Use to." said Botan in Hiei's defense.  
  
"I know." Miko said. "Every once and a while everyone is a criminal. Like me for example, was a robber for a few days when I was alive and was never caught."  
  
Samara snorted. "A few days!? That's nothing. Like me, went to jail five times because I was part of a robbery gang."  
  
Yusuke puffed out his chest. "Pwsh, I use to smoke, drink, and skip school. Not to mention steal, beat up Kuwabara for fun, and cuss."  
  
Hiei opened his eyes and looked up. Spirit was smiling. "Big deal, Yusuke Urameshi. Thousands of years ago I was feared by so many people. I use to do drugs, smoke, drink, fight, get into gangs, steal, cuss, go to jail. Leader in a big gang and then I stopped once I found my spirit, which was at the age of 14. Then I started to care."  
  
Yusuke looked impressed. Kurama looked shocked. Hiei and Botan remained motionless while Tenshi smiled. "Junk. I'm a wanted man. If I'm caught, the person who caught me gets one million yen."  
  
"That's almost like me, but I was wanted in the spirit world." Inform Kurama.   
  
"And like me." Mai interrupted.  
  
"Let's see," Samara said. "We've got four fugitives, four criminals. That only leaves Botan and Kuwabara-"  
  
"Kuwabara ain't anything to worry about." Yusuke said calmly. Kuwabara scowled at him.  
  
"So that only leaves Botan." Every pair of eyes turned to Botan. Hiei gave her his attention too. She was lost in thought.  
  
"I remember," She spoke suddenly that they jumped. "I remember a time in my life when I use to live on the streets. My mum and dad just died in a car accident and I ran anyway from the orphan people. So I live on the streets. And as I grew, I started to steal more and one day, I sold enough of the valuables I stole to buy a gun. So of course I bought one and almost killed a man with it. I was sent to jail and I tired to get myself into one piece. Once I got out, I met some guys and then I met Tenshi." Botan drifted off and there was a silence.  
  
"That makes four fugitives, four criminals, one useless, and one murder." Samara counted, breaking the ice.  
  
"I didn't kill her." Botan said.  
  
"You shot a girl?" Tenshi laughed.  
  
Botan shrugged. Spirit piped up, in a misty faraway voice. "Everyone is made of bad. No one and can be so pure...."  
  
"Except this guy I saw on TV. He looks so cute..." Mai joked. Spirit didn't seem to hear.  
  
"Dinner time, Kurama will make sandwiches." demanded Yusuke. Everyone except Botan and Hiei stood up and left for the kitchen. Hiei got off of Botan's lap so both of them could stand up.  
  
"Hiei?" Botan asked quietly. Hiei looked at her. Her eye's seemed far away.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"When Spirit said that thing about pure. I think she is wrong." Hiei looked clueless. "I think there is one pure person. And that is always going to be you, Hiei."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Botan smiled. They both pulled into a kiss, out of breath once they parted. Botan took his hand and they both walked into the kitchen.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Three months already, Koenma." Genkai said, flapping her blue wings. Koenma nodded.  
  
"Yes it is." He frowned. "They have better not touch my video games."  
  
Yukina caught Genkai into her hands, Keiko looked around in awe. "Hello Koenma." Yukina said softly.  
  
Koenma nodded to them and exited his office and left them to follow him. They reached the same door and Koenma pulled out a key. He stuck it into the hole and turned it. He opened the door and they entered.  
  
"Yusuke never told me about this." Keiko said in wonderment.  
  
"Well that's becau-"   
  
"CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They jumped at the sound of the war cry. Koenma started to run, there where surprised at what they saw at the "hill".  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!" Botan and Yusuke yelled, taking on a even bigger rock then what Hiei had. The rest of the where eating chips. Rocks rained from the sky and everyone jumped up to dodge them.  
  
"Another yell?" Yusuke asked, wiping sweat form his forehead.  
  
"YUSUKE!"  
  
"Ahh!" Yusuke hit the floor as Keiko tackled him. "Keiko!?!"  
  
"Keiko?" Everyone chorused together.  
  
"Don't forget us." said Koenma.  
  
"It's been three months already?!" Samara asked. Keiko frowned.  
  
"Who are these people?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.  
  
Mai butted in. "Yes, how rude of us. Hello there Keiko! I'm Tumai, Mai for short. Yusuke's been telling us much about you."  
  
Tenshi knocked Mai to the side and smiled. "Hi, I'm Tenshi. This is Spirit, that's Samara, and last one is Miko."  
  
"Ready to get out?" Yukina asked cheerfully. Kuwabara already begun his impressions and Hiei was about ready to chop his head off. Everyone nodded.  
  
Koenma gave a nod. Spirit, whose hair was now a light blue, shook her head. "Wait, we've forgotten the last rock. This will only take a minute."  
  
She made her hand into a gun and her silver energy shot out, at once blowing up the big rock still on the "hill". "Alright let's go."  
  
Keiko mouth was hanging open. They exited the training chamber and Koenma once again locked it. Then it was back into his office.  
  
"So now what, Koenma?" Tenshi asked, sitting in Koenma's own chair.  
  
"Your ship leaves in 2 days. At midnight, you have to be on that ship or your out." Koenma said sharply and seriously.  
  
"So we only have two days of rest?" Asked Mai. Koenma nodded.  
  
"But not for you five." Koenma pointed to the Owari team members. "You have some large shipments to be made. Best if you go now."  
  
"Aww god." Spirit grumbled. In a blink, they all were sitting on their transportations. With a last wave good-bye to Hiei, Botan raced out of the office, leading her team and leaving her other friends.  
  
"Alright, Miko takes the East, Samara take the West, Mai takes the North, and Spirit and myself takes the South. We should be done in time to have some comfort." Everyone nodded and went separate ways. Botan got into pace with Spirit and they nodded.  
  
Botan lowered down first, knowing she couldn't be seen by anyone but the dead, she pulled out her black book.  
  
"Hmm...Mika Onitsuka, Tokyo game shop." Botan was lucky, it was only a block away. Once Botan went inside, she could see Mika's sleeping ghost floating above her real body, which was under a arcade game. "Ugh, ouch." Botan muttered. She tapped it lightly and a mass of black hair lifted up.  
  
"Oh hello. Who ar-AHH! I'M FLYING!?!?" Mika screamed in her ear. Botan grabbed her and set her on the oar. "W-w-who are you?!!"   
  
"I am Botan, the ferry girl. I'm here to ship you to Rekai or as I call it, Spirit world." Botan explained.  
  
"Is that hell?" Mika whispered. She started to cry.  
  
"Oh no, Mika it's not hell! It's where everyone goes...."  
  
It took Botan fifteen minutes to calm down Mika. She was behind time and met up with Spirit once, She was going to take half of Botan's. The rest of them went by easily and When Botan was finish, Spirit was waiting for her. "Ready?"  
  
Botan nodded. Spirit continued. "Just before you came, I was talking to the rest of us. We all agreed to meet in Mai's Coffee shop, in human form."  
  
"She has a coffee shop?" Asked Botan. Spirit nodded.  
  
"Stone Roses. We all own it, even you." Spirit explained cheerfully. "It's for us Owari."  
  
They lowered into an alley and got off their transporters. In a faint pop, Spirit and Botan were walking on the streets, wearing stylish clothes and alive. Spirit led the way to a cafe in the corner of a busy street. A hanging door sign said in bright letters, STONE ROSES. Spirit opened the door. People were everywhere, sitting down in soft chairs or egg chairs that hung from the roof. A song was on and Mai, Samara, and Miko where walking around chatting with customers. Mai looked up from talking.  
  
"Botan! Spirit! Grab a cup and join us!" She said and continued with chatting. Botan and Spirit made it to the back of the counter and both got a cup of coffee.  
  
"One minute. We have to change the song." Spirit said, smiling. She entered a room and Botan slipped in with her before Spirit shutted the door.  
  
Inside was like another cafe. Egg chairs where hanging and a counter with coffee was in the back. Spirit made her way to a desk with 3 computers on it. She scanned it quickly and clicked on something twice. She pulled on a head set. She gave one to Botan. Botan pulled it on and sat on the egg chair next to Spirit. The song that was on faded away and Spirit started to speak, watching the TV monitors showing every angle of the cafe. "Welcome to Stone Roses, the strangest Cafe you'll find! This is Spark, greeting you with our other coffee girl, Botan!"  
  
Spirit gestured for Botan to start talking. "Hi everyone, this is Botan," Spirit mouth the words 'Nickname!' and Botan gave a nod. "known and only will be known as Boba!"  
  
Botan smiled as she heard cheers. "I'll take this back to Spark."  
  
Spirit gave a thumb up. "Yo, in honor of Boba, Stone roses!" Spirit clicked something two times and the song Stone roses started up. Spirit and Botan pulled off their head phones and Spirit smiled. "Good job, you don't want them to call you by your real name because who knows how long this cafe will be open."  
  
Botan nodded. "Got it." Botan picked up her cup and followed Spirit outside. Mai and Samara had retreated to swinging in a egg chair and Miko was behind the counter, making bubble tea. Spirit joined Mai and Samara, leave Miko with Botan.  
  
"Hey Boba, wanna help me make some Tapioca?" Miko asked, smiling.  
  
"Some what?" Botan asked, puzzled.Miko held up the clear cup she was working on. It was filled with green slushie and at the bottom were brown small balls and small green strips.  
  
"The brown stuff is pearls, they are great with Tapioca. The green strips are jello; they go great with the green apple slushie, which is what I am showing you right now." Miko explained. Miko handed it to a teenage girl and the girl handed her seven dollars, Miko took two dollars and put it in her pants pocket and put the rest into the cash register.  
  
"Okay, next." Miko said. A man and a girl stepped up.   
  
"Strawberry slushie." said the girl. Miko nodded. "Two?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright, Boba. Take a cup over there. Ma'am, would you like some boba in it?" The girl nodded again. "Okay. First thing we do is take one scoop of boba from here."  
  
Botan followed Miko. She took a spoon from a hot can of water and scooped out some black balls. She dropped the balls into her cup and Botan copied her. "Next, you pour two splashes of this into it."  
  
Miko took a bottle and dipped it in two times, enough to give the boba a bright surface. Botan, again, copied her. Miko pulled out a blender. "Okay next we fill this blender a few inches from the top. Then, pour this bottle into it until the ice turns red to this mark." She pointed to a black mark on the blender. "Then blend it and fill these two to the top and drop them into the slot and that it."  
  
"Got ya." said Botan and She did exactly what Miko told her. Botan dropped the filled cups into two machines and watched as the slots disappeared under the machine and appeared a few seconds later with a lid saying; STONE ROSES...The strangest cafe. Ever.  
  
Miko beamed at Botan as got a three dollar tip. "Great Job, Boba." she said as Botan slipped the three dollars into her jean pocket. There was a sound of a door being opened and Botan looked up.  
  
"Urameshi!" greeted Miko and Botan as The Urameshi Team enter the cafe. Hiei raised an eyebrow. It WAS the strangest cafe He has seen. Botan smiled.  
  
"What would you like?" asked Botan.  
  
"Err..." Tenshi trailed off.  
  
"Just give them Green apple." said Samara, walking behind the counter. Miko nodded and she got to work. "So what do you think of the cafe?"  
  
"Definitely strange." Kurama said.  
  
"Good!" Samara smiled. Miko handed Hiei his cup. "We are closing early for a rest, and then we can go back to Genkai's."  
  
Hiei took a taste of his drink. He choked on a boba. Spirit giggled from behind him. "You drink it slowly."  
  
The rest of the boys started to cough and Spirit had to go around, patting them furiously on the back. Botan held back a loud laugh and picked up her own cup, which she had filled with the leftover green apple slushie in the blender. Everyone took a seat in the now deserted cafe. Botan and Hiei awkwardly sat in an egg chair.  
  
"Two day's away." Mumbled Mai.   
  
"Feels like forever." Kuwabara said. Spirit nodded.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So, what's up for tomorrow?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"I'm going." Samara said. "I'm going to visit a few dead cousins."  
  
"I'm going to stay here." Spirit said, leaning back into her chair.  
  
"I'll keep her company." Kurama offered.  
  
"I'm sleeping." said Yusuke.  
  
"Video games." said Kuwabara.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Movies." Tenshi said  
  
"Comic shop." Mai announced.  
  
"Mall!" Miko beamed.  
  
"Tuguro's Grave." Botan said bravely. Everyone looked at her.  
  
"Why?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Because, tomorrow is the day I killed him."  
  
"But he was a pain in the arse!" Yusuke snapped.  
  
"True. But one day I'm going have to ferry him to Koenma's office."  
  
Samara stood up. "Whatever you want dear. Now everyone beat it if you are not gonna help with the cleaning."  
  
Hiei shook his head as he jumped out of the chair and dumped his drink into the trash can. Typical Botan, leaving them in mystery.  
  
No wonder he loves her.  
  
==========================  
  
WEEE! Whoo hoo me! I thought I'll never finish! Sorry everyone for the long wait. Homework and all. *sighs* Anyhow please read and review! 


	18. Hito & Meki

"Mission one."  
  
"Renni, you are going to take that one. Sounds like the Urameshi Team won't be a sweat of blood."  
  
"Okay." The young man drummed his fingers on the leather seating. His sea blue eyes turned to his friend.  
  
"I'll be taking Owari. It would be fun to see my sibling." A grin crept on the friends face. He scratched his deep brown hair.  
  
"Notify Koenma. He now has competition." Renni said. He stood up with his friend. "Also choose your team then we can tell, got it?"  
  
The friend nodded. "Right."  
  
Renni left and his friend smiled evilly. "Well dear sister we'll meet soon ne? I, Daiusake Hitomeki, plan to take out your one and only Botan Jaganshi!"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"What do you mean competition?!?!" Samara slammed her hands down on Koenma's desk. Koenma didn't flinch.  
  
"If I knew I would have told you. That was all I got from the sender."  
  
"Who is the sender?" Spirit asked timidly.  
  
"He didn't leave a name." Koenma gave a shrug.  
  
"How did you get it? He left a message or something else?"  
  
"By person."  
  
"Wait." Hiei said suddenly. "There are cameras all over the place. He must have been recorded or something."  
  
Botan clapped her hands together. "That's right!"  
  
"I'll check up on that." said Miko. Koenma gave a nod for her to be led by George.  
  
"The rest of you have to prepare. Midnight is when you leave." Koenma stood up and pointed to a tray which Hiei or Botan didn't notice before. On it was many things Botan knew about. "You will have to take this with you, so we can all keep in contact once you are on battle ground. For the girls we have them disguised as powder cases and for the boys we have a watch."  
  
Everyone picked up a watch and put it on. Kuwabara gave a loud laugh. "Hey I can see Shortie!"  
  
Hiei frowned and clicked his off. "Hey!"  
  
Botan's face appeared on Koenma's big screen. "We better get ready. Come on you guys."  
  
Spirit beamed. "Right."  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Humans! A horrible taste to the battle field!" An old demon's screeched. Samara frowned.  
  
"Well hello to you too." She muttered. Miko fumbled with her bag.  
  
"Stop caring about them. They won't be saying much long."  
  
Yusuke gave a snort in his sleep. He was leaning on a tree for support and Botan was next to him. "This is gonna land us in a bad spot." Botan mumbled.  
  
Hiei listened to her from the lowest tree branch.Kurama and Spirit both were sitting down next to Botan and Miko was on her broom. Kuwabara's ears perked up. "A new team is coming."  
  
Hiei watched from the tree as 10 figures shone in the light. 4 girls appeared first. One had honey-blond hair, the next pale red, another black, and the last one had white hair. They all looked determined and wore blue dresses.  
  
Next appeared 6 men, all wearing blue too. Two had honey blond hair, one with sliver, next with black, next blond, and the last with deep brown. They spilt it, 2 girls going with 3 guys. Botan watched as Spirit had starry eyes and the rest of her girls watch dazed looks. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Tenshi had the same look. Before she knew it, the guy with the deep brown hair was in her face. She gave a jump and Hiei shot out from the tree.  
  
"Whoa, easy there." The guy backed up. "I just wanted to greet her. I've noticed your not a demon like the others."  
  
Hiei lowered down slightly. Botan gave him a glance and answered. "Well, not all of us are demons."  
  
"I see. Well, my name is Daisuke. My team is around here somewhere. There they are!" The honey blond hair girl smiled shyly and waved. "That's Lena, awfully shy." The black haired girl gave them a bright smile. "Hanna, she's quite hyper." The silver hair guy winked at Spirit, who almost died at the spot. "Aya seems he likes your friend." The last person was the blond boy that was talking quietly with Samara. "Mark's his name!"  
  
Botan smiled to which Hiei felt anger in. "My name is Botan, that's my boy-friend Hiei. My team consists of girls. Spirit, Miko, Mai, and Samara."  
  
Daisuke gave a grin. "I better get the other team; they would like to meet the famous Botan Jaganshi too." He ran off. Botan turned to Hiei.  
  
"He seemed nice, ne?" Hiei didn't answer and went back to his tree branch. Botan giggled like a young girl and smiled again as a honey-blond hair guy and his team greeted her. "Hi, my name is Renaissance or Renni for short."  
  
"Hello." Botan gave a hand-shake to him. He smiled brightly and turned to his team, which consist of a Red-head, the white haired lady, another honey-blond guy, and the black haired.  
  
"I'll go in order, Yuni, Hanli, Dark, and Bombay." Bombay bumped Renni out of the way and took Botan hand's in his.  
  
"Hello Botan, Is that your boyfriend up there? He seems...err, well anti-social." Hiei heard this and scowled darkly. Botan laughed.  
  
Before Hiei could jump down from the tree, The Red-head was in his face. "Hi, I'm Yuni. Would you like to introduce yourself?"  
  
"No." Hiei said shortly. Yuni frowned.  
  
"Okay." Before Hiei could make another remark, Yuni was gone.  
  
Yusuke frowned; He didn't like this at all. Kuwabara was "trying" to flirt with the white haired beauty. Yusuke stood up; about to do something about until something light brown caught his eyes. He turned to see Kurama having a conversation that was going no where with the Honey-blond girl. Yusuke growled and prepare to beat the life out of Kurama until a call stopped him. "Okay! Prepar' ta' load thy ship!"  
  
Botan stood up and her teammates surrounded her. "Ready?"  
  
Spirit beamed. "Of course."  
  
They all boarded, all four teams, along with the rest of the teams. Demons and any other human-hater glared or hissed at them when they past. Hiei didn't seem to notice, seeing that he is a demon himself. One demon stepped in front of Botan. "Well what do we have here?"  
  
Botan said nothing and walked around him. Her team quietly followed. The demon was not about to be let down so easily. He ran quickly and stopped Botan in her tracks again. "My my, we got ourselves a determined kitty!"  
  
Some more demons' caught on to the drift and followed them. "We have a blue-head, boy I love a blue -head."  
  
"Look at that body there!"  
  
Hiei growled, calling them name's was a thing Hiei could slip until the ship sailed off, but harassing his girl-friend was going to kill them. Botan took the matter. She pretended she did not hear the demon's remarks and continued to walk. The Urameshi team followed them and the two other teams were no where close to them.  
  
"MMM! I wouldn't mind a kiss from that blue-haired human. She looks fine!" said a horrid looking demon. His friends snicker behind him, which started him to talk some more. "Look at the skin on that sliver lady! MMMmm! wouldn't mind to touch that."  
  
Spirit blushed red with embarrassment. Miko, looking grim, took he hand and urged her on. The demon followed her, licking his lips.  
  
"I can already taste her." Hiei frowned. Kurama had to keep a calm face, but he was clutching a rose. Botan started to walk faster and the demons caught up.  
  
One big demon got into her way, there was no place to go now. The demons smiled with glee. The horrid looking demon pulled his face close to Spirit's. "Gimme a kiss, you lousy human."  
  
Spirit looked sick. She backed up, but a demon caught her from behind and grabbed her hands. Miko gave a low gasp. Botan couldn't take it no more, it seemed like Kurama or Hiei could either, they each lunged at the same time, but never got hold of Spirit. The demon gave a sputter of blood as Daisuke punched him in the mouth. The other demon hold Spirit made a move, but Daisuke tripped him and smacked him in the face with the flat part of his sword. Spirit stumbled forward and Daisuke caught her. The Urameshi team and Owari watched in surprise as the other demons made attempts to have Spirit for themselves but was fought off single handed by Daisuke.  
  
"Mighty fine ain't he?" A low mumble said. Hiei turned around to see Yuni by him. Botan overheard this and nodded.  
  
"You will not help him?" asked Yusuke. Lena shook her head.  
  
"He likes to fight like this before every tournament so he can warm up. It never matters to him if he's saving someone or just doing this for fun." She explained.  
  
"He's hogging all the glory so Spirit can like him." Aya said, frowning. "I'm going in!"  
  
Aya dived into the sea of demons. Before He could fight one demon, the captain came, looking furious. "A'igh'! Break thy mess up, ya' scumbags! We're shippin' off ya' hea'? Break it up ya' thoo idiot!"  
  
Daisuke gave a final punch to a demon that sent him flying and stopped. The demons begin to walk back to the front of the ship. Daisuke set the shocked Spirit down and checked her over. "Are you hurt?"  
  
Spirit gave a shake of the head. "No. Thank you."  
  
Aya puffed out his chest and beamed. Spirit walked quietly back to were her team was. Botan and Hiei took a good look of her. She was pale and had a black expression on her face. Yuni patted her arm simpathicly. Botan turned to Daisuke. "Thank you."  
  
Daisuke held up a hand. "No problem, just doing my work out."  
  
Yuni smiled. "See? He always wants look strong for Team Hito!"  
  
Hiei and Botan glanced at each other. "Who?" Yusuke asked in wonder.  
  
"Team Hito! Our team of course. Renni's team is called Team Meki."  
  
Yusuke grinned and pulled Daisuke into a head lock. "You're clear in my book!"  
  
Daisuke gave a goofy grin as he tried to get himself out of Yusuke's head lock. This boy seems stronger then his looks, he thought. His eyes made contact with Renni. Things where going as planned. Daisuke grin grew wide. Soon he will have Botan begging for mercy.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Well there ya go! Hmm, seems confusing ne? Muhahaha good! But for my beloved fans, I'll clear it up!  
  
Team Hito  
  
Team Leader-Daisuke-Dark Brown haired.  
  
Hanna-Honey-Blond  
  
Lena-Black Hair  
  
Aya-Silver  
  
Mark-Blond  
  
Team Meki  
  
Team leader- Renni-Honey Blond  
  
Yuni-Red Haired  
  
Hanli-White hair (No she is not old!)  
  
Dark-Honey Blond  
  
Bombay-Black  
  
Now I hope I don't need to do Owari or Urameshi team! But I'll do it anyways if you are confused about them  
  
Owari  
  
Team Leader-Botan- Blue Haired  
  
Mai- Black haired  
  
Spirit-Sliver (She's not old either!)  
  
Samara-Brunette  
  
Miko- Light Brown  
  
Urameshi Team  
  
Team Leader- Yusuke- Black hair and Blue from hair gel  
  
Hiei-Black spikes with a white starburst  
  
Kurama-Red haired  
  
Kuwabara-Carrot top head  
  
Tenshi-Messy Brown hair  
  
So there you go! Remember to read and Review and hopefully have something nice to say! Ja for now! 


	19. Spirit and Daisuke's Past

Hee, Hiyo my dear fans! I'm sorry I have not updated, I am (sadly) away from my computer because of a certain parent that changed my password! ." goodness, I found out I was obsessed with my computer. But do not worry! I found out my brothers password (^_^) and I am using that with every chance I get.   
  
Anyways, the story is gonna be based on Daisuke and his sister and his reasons. It won't tell much so yeah, my bad. It might be a little crappy since I haven't written in such a while but lets just blame that on the doughnut! *points to the doughnut accusingly* Bad bad doughnut!  
  
***=Flashback, end of Flashback  
  
_________=story change  
  
Aright, yall are all set! R&R when you're done.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Land Ahoy!" Botan's ears perked up. She rubbed her eyes and brushed her blue hair from her face. Hiei was snoring gently beside her, his arm around her waist. Yusuke was keeping guard as they slept, but no one wanted to tease them after the fight. Botan prodded Hiei awake and quickly stood up. Daisuke was walking towards them, a cocky grin on his face.   
  
"Morning." said Botan, rubbing her aching back.  
  
"You mean good afternoon. It's around one." Daisuke replied. "We're landing in 1 minute so wake the rest of them up."  
  
"I think that's alright." Yusuke grumbled. Most of the sleeping people of the three groups were standing up. "Your loud mouth is enough."  
  
Hanna smirked. "You should stay in a room with him for a day."  
  
Lena stood up and swung her bag over her shoulders. "Come on." She said solemnly and started walking towards the front of the boat. Aya watched her go.  
  
"Someone hasn't have coffee today." Aya said sarcastically. Daisuke grabbed his own bag.  
  
"Well, she's a great fighting bummer and she's right. Let's go." Botan and the rest of them stood up a proceeded in going down the steps and into the island. A few demons shot hateful glances at them. Hiei firmly held on to Botan's hand until he was sure no one would jump out with a giant chicken or something. Everyone entered the large Hotel in front of the ship and waited for the key to their rooms. Kurama made sure no one was around but his own team to mutter comments.  
  
"Can you smell it?" He muttered. His eyes were still shifting.  
  
"I can smell doughnuts." Kuwabara said, licking his lips. Botan rolled her eyes.  
  
"He's not talking about food." Botan started to talk in a low voice just like Kurama. "He's talking about Hito and Meki."   
  
Spirit popped her head up at the sound of them. "I can smell it, its everywhere they are and I don't think it's how they smell as in scents. We're talking about energy."  
  
Yusuke gave a nod. "They're prepared."  
  
Mai snapped her fingers at them. "We'll talk more in our room. Come on."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Does this fit everyone's time? We need to have complete trust over them." Daisuke said, making eye-contact with everyone on the Hito and Meki teams.  
  
Lena nodded. "Did you hear them? They doubt the standards."  
  
Renni slapped the papers he was holding down on the marble table. "We can all hear, Lena. Let's just go over this one more time and get started."  
  
Hanna stood up, her cheeky grins gone and replaced with a blood lust look. "I shall get my hands closer to Spirit and invite her to have tea in the room."  
  
"While I distracted her red-headed crush." Mark said, pulling out some wires from his cloak pocket.  
  
"Aya and I here will pretend we are in love and plan a double date with Mr. Anti-social and Botan." Yuni added.  
  
"And the rest of us shall take care of the others." Lena finished. Daisuke nodded.  
  
"Now get out of my way." He snarled, messing his hair up even more. He sank into a nearby chair and waited to hear the sound of the door closing gently. He looked around. No one was in sight. He dug into his shirt and pulled out his necklace. It was a square locket with gold trimmings and the letters DH carved. Daisuke gave a weak smile and opened it.  
  
"Sister." Daisuke muttered at the picture. It was a single little girl, hugging a boy with deep brown hair. Daisuke ran his finger over the picture. "Your hair never changes just like you. And that's were I'll strike." Daisuke gave a cold chuckle which turned into a loud laugh.  
  
"It's not long now."  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Spirit whistled to herself as she walked around the brightly lit hallways. She stopped at a familiar lamp and grumbled to herself. "No wonder it's familiar, I passed it 2 times already!" She let herself lean on the walls and sink to the ground, un-noticed to the demons that walked past her. She pulled out her very own necklace which she kept hidden inside her shirt. It was heart shaped with gold trimmings and the letters SH carved into it. She clicked it open and smiled at the picture of a young girl hugging her brother.  
  
"You know," She said to herself out loud. "I think you must be very nice if I really knew you, brother."  
  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Ready or not, Big brother!" A silver haired girl giggled with excitement and closed her eyes. Her ears twitched and she looked to the left, then the right, and then she shot off. She ran faster so the white trees beside her became blurs and the wind stung her eyes. She stopped at a large tree and clapped a hand over her mouth to suppress her mild laughter. She tip-toe to the tree and jumped behind it.  
  
"Gotcha!" The little girl gasped in surprise. "Your not big brother!" The large man smirked.  
  
"Course not lil' lad. You know were yo' brother is?" He asked, lighting up a cigar. The little girl shook her head. The man puffed his cigar for a while, and then looked down at the girl. "I'll see yeh 'round."  
  
"Bye mister." The little girl started to walk again, talking slow steps until she could see the outline of her brother's dark brown hair.  
  
"Spirit, where were you?" The boy grinned at her.  
  
"I met a large man with a stick thingy." Spirit said proudly, but stopped once her brother's face turned grim.  
  
"Where." The boy ordered. Spirit pointed to the trail she took.  
  
"He was big and fat with a stick thingy he kept putting into his mouth and making grey rings with." She recalled. The boy took Spirit by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Go home and tell the village I'm going to pick some fire wood." Daisuke let go of her and started to follow Spirit's trail. Spirit smiled at him and waved.  
  
"Good bye brother!"  
  
*********************************************  
  
I don't even know your name big brother, Spirit thought. You never came back from wood picking either. Spirit sigh and yawned.  
  
She dazed out, not noticing the Deity of Death walking near.  
  
******************************************  
  
"There are reports of a robber near here, Missy. What are we going to do?" A teenage girl strapped on a sword to her back before looking at her elder.  
  
"Do not worry. I'll handle him, Mr. Kettle. Just go back to your house and make sure to lock your doors." She said, giving the old man a warm smile before turning to her mother.  
  
"I'll be back soon, mom. I want you to keep an eye out okay?" the girl said kindly at her sick mother. The mother nodded and closed the door shut behind her daughter.  
  
Spirit looked around the village. It's been 10 years since the disappearance of her brother and she was already 15. Spirit closed her eyes and listened. Her ears twitched and she shot her eyes open fast enough to see a shadow past. "Hey!"  
  
Spirit ran for the target, house became blurry and she could only see colors but she couldn't catch this shadow. Spirit cursed and started faster, tackling the person down. She held a candle in her hands and made on finger touch it. It lit up and she could see the person. She gasped. "Brother!"  
  
Daisuke kicked her off, a mad glint in his eyes. "Go." He gave her a cold glare and lunged. Spirit dodged and got another glimpse of him. He WAS her brother! "What is the matter with you?"  
  
Daisuke ran. Spirit started to run after him, but felt a tug on her leg. Three masked figures surrounded her while one held on to her legs. Spirit started to kick, but they were gone. Spirit walked slowly and cautiously. She saw a shadow and leaped for it. "THIS IS FOR STOPPING ME BAKA!"  
  
Her knife went straight in his stomach. The person laid still. Spirit glared at him and ran off to find her brother she once lost.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Spirit?" Spirit snapped out of her daze and looked up. Botan was looking at her with deep concern.  
  
"Oh, hello Botan...."   
  
"It's not safe to just sit down in the halls in a demon hotel." Botan said, holding out a hand for her. Spirit gratefully took it and dusted her pants off. "What were you thinking of?"  
  
Spirit shrugged. "Past things."  
  
Botan raised an eyebrow. "As in when you were alive?"  
  
Spirit gave a nod and gave Botan a questioning look. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Err..." Botan lowered her voice. "I got lost." She made a goofy grin and looked around the hall. Spirit smiled.  
  
"I'm sure if we take this passage and go up the stairs, we could find everyone else. Samara likes to have a big meal after trips so we could see her near a coke machine or something." Botan laughed.  
  
"It sounds like Kuwabara. Come on." Spirit nodded, waiting until Botan was a pace ahead before tucking her locket back inside her shirt. She patted it softly.  
  
"Good-bye big brother."  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Daisuke watched from a distance as Yusuke and Samara shoved their faces into dozens of fresh courses. He shook his head in pity. His locket was still hanging out of his shirt and he picked it up, one eye on it and the other on the two girls walking in. He looked at Spirit, who was smiling and laughing at Yusuke's impression of Hiei. "Sister." He hissed.  
  
****************************************  
  
Daisuke lost his breath as the knife went in his stomach. He watched as his own sister glared at him and ran. Ran to find him, even though he was under her very nose. Daisuke spat out some blood, coughing along. His visions begin to blur and he blinked. A shadow was coming.  
  
"You. I told you your sister doesn't want you." The man said, puffing his cigar.  
  
"That's not true." Daisuke spat, glaring at the man.  
  
"Then why did she do that?" The man gestured to the knife. Daisuke didn't answer. That was a good question.  
  
"She must think I'm one of your dumb servants." Daisuke snapped, spitting out so blood. He blinked for his vision again.  
  
"Really? She looked you straight in the eye, Daisuke. She knows it's you." Daisuke perked up. That was true. "Let's get you to our healer. Men, carry him."  
  
Daisuke allowed them to lift him up and run. It was true. His sister didn't need him, she wanted revenge.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Daisuke snapped the locket shut sharply, causing an echo. He stuffed it into his shirt and stood up. "Plan one." He whispered and walked over to the two happy teams. He smiled at them, causing them to look up.  
  
"Hi again!" He put a hand up and let it drop. Hiei was to busy trying to poke Yusuke's eyes out to even care. Botan smiled.  
  
"Hello." Spirit waved too.  
  
"Hiyo!" She said. Daisuke made a fake grin, even though his insides wanted to smack someone. "Coke?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Daisuke took it from her hand and opened it. Spirit gasped, which caused people to look.   
  
She felt his power. It was familiar to her, but from where? "What is it?" Kurama asked.  
  
Spirit covered. "Nothing, it's just that I got a brain freeze from this ice-cream!" She held up the cone she was holding. Daisuke grinned.  
  
"It's the morning and already you are eating ice-cream!" Daisuke said. Spirit gave him on of her own fake grins.  
  
"Yep!" Botan looked at Hiei, eyebrow raised. Hiei caught it and moved his head slightly to the door. Botan gave a tiny nod and stood up.  
  
"Hiei and I wanna search the hotel for a while; we'll meet you at the room." Hiei stood up and exited, leaving a very confused crowd.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Alight, lets stop here for today okay? I hope it's not that confusing. Anyways, R&R aright? Thanks! 


	20. Finding out the truth

Hey everyone! I'm finally not grounded anymore! ^_^ *cheers*  
  
BUT *groan*  
  
My internet is gone! NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
____________________________________  
  
"Did you see it?" Asked Botan, sitting in Hiei's lap. They were both in a tree outside the Hotel. Hiei nodded. "She's faking."  
  
"The question is why." Hiei said.  
  
"Maybe," Botan hesitated. "Maybe she has a connection."  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Like blood related...Hito and Meki mus-"  
  
"Wait." Hiei interrupted. "Say that again."  
  
Botan repeated. "They must be blood related, Hito and Meki-"  
  
"Hito and Meki..." Hiei trailed off. "Put them together."  
  
"Hitomeki?" Botan gasped. "Spirit Hitomeki!"  
  
Hiei nodded. "She's blood related."  
  
Botan pulled out her watch. "Koenma!"  
  
Koenma's head appeared on the screen. "What? Can't I get some peace?"  
  
Botan ignored him. "I need some information of Team Hito and Team Meki. Also some relations to Spirit."  
  
"Alright, one moment." The screen went blank.  
  
Hiei shifted. "I'll find the others." He waited until Botan got off of him before kissing her. He jumped off the tree and was gone.  
  
"Botan," Koenma's faced appeared on the screen. "I'm sending the information by Miko, she's arriving here soon."  
  
Botan nodded. "Right." She placed the watch back into her pocket and jumped off from the tree. She made her oar appear and jumped on. Before she could go, someone called her from the ground.  
  
"Botan! What are you doing here?" Aya yelled. Botan lowered herself to the ground.  
  
"Hi." Botan said shortly. Yuni smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"I could ask the same for you." Botan said.  
  
"Us?" Yuni lowered her voice. "We were taking a romantic walk!" She beamed.  
  
"What?" Botan looked surprise. "You two are-?"  
  
Aya nodded, smiling. "For 2 months."  
  
Botan smiled, forgetting what she learned. "That's wonderful."  
  
"How long have you and Hiei been together?" asked Yuni. Botan thought for a moment.  
  
"I don't know...ever since...my sensei died." Botan said slowly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Botan shook her head.  
  
"No, it's alright." Botan answered. Aya raised a finger.  
  
"Why don't we plan a double date?" He asked. Yuni clapped her hands.  
  
"Yes!" Botan smiled.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Yuni grinned.  
  
"We'll set a time, how about tonight?" Yuni asked. Botan nodded.  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"We'll see you then." Aya said, walking off with Yuni. Botan rose up in the air again, just to crash into Miko. They both fell to the ground.  
  
Miko shook her head. "So sorry, here are your papers."  
  
Botan groaned. "It's okay."  
  
Botan took the papers and started to read, Miko looked over her shoulders.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Report: Team Hito  
  
Team Leader: Daisuke Hitomeki  
  
Team members: Lena Seta, Hanna Himura, Aya Kamiya, Mark Sagara  
  
Daisuke Hitomeki  
  
Age:??  
  
Hair color: Dark brown  
  
Eye color: Brown  
  
Family: Mai Hitomeki (decrease), Spirit Hitomeki (Sibling)  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Botan stopped there. "I knew it!" She said loudly. Miko looked confused.  
  
"What?" She asked. Botan didn't answer, she moved on the next paper.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Report: Ferry Girl Spirit  
  
Full Name: Spirit Mai Hitomeki  
  
Age: immortal  
  
Hair color: Silver  
  
Eye color: brown  
  
Family: Mai Hitomeki (decreased), Daisuke Hitomeki  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Miko gasped. "So you mean-?"  
  
Botan nodded. "Just as I thought."  
  
"But, they don't seem to know each other as brother and sister." Miko said thoughtfully. Botan nodded.  
  
"Come on, we have to go back to the hotel." Botan summoned her oar and Miko did the same for her broom. They quickly climbed on and rode off.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Tenshi yawned. "She's taking to long."  
  
"You take to long in the bathroom but you don't see me complaining." Mai said, filing her nails. Yusuke snickered and Tenshi glared at Mai. Hiei opened one eye.  
  
"She's here." The door opened and Botan and Miko entered. Botan looked around.  
  
"Good, you are all here!" Samara raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What happened?" She asked. Kuwabara spoke up.  
  
"Is this one of these serious things, like you telling us you're pregnant or something?"  
  
"NANI!?!?!" Hiei fell out of his chair. Tenshi and Yusuke held their sides and laughed uncontrollable. Botan crossed her arms, her anger rising.  
  
"NO YOU BAKA!" Spirit giggled slightly.  
  
"Don't worry Botan. They won't be laughing soon once I tell you about the time they scream like a girl while watching the Ring-" Tenshi slapped a hand over her mouth and turned red.  
  
Botan laughed. "I have to keep that in my head. And no, I'm not pregnant!" Hiei gave a sigh of relief and sat back in his chair. Kurama leaned on the wall.  
  
"Then why are we here?" He asked. Botan looked at him, then at Spirit.  
  
"Spirit, you have a brother right?" All eyes turned to Spirit.  
  
"Well, yes." Spirit said slowly. "But he disappeared a long time ago, when I was only 5 years old. I...I didn't even know his name."  
  
"So you never knew him?" Mai asked. Spirit nodded.  
  
"But when I did know him, he was kind. He would play with me in the forest." Spirit smiled. Miko cleared her throat.  
  
"I hate to ruin the past, but your brother isn't dead. He's in this very hotel as we speak." Spirit eyes went wide.  
  
"NANI?!?!WHERE?!?" Spirit stood up quickly, knocking Kurama to the floor. Botan held up the papers.  
  
"I don't think you want to see him." Botan said, handing Spirit a paper. Everyone crowded around.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Report: Daisuke Hitomeki  
  
Full name: Daisuke Horen Hitomeki  
  
Age: Immortal  
  
Family: Mai Hitomeki (decrease), Spirit Mai Hitomeki  
  
Criminal record: 12 robberies, 5 murders, leader of gang.  
  
Currently: Unknown  
  
Occupation: N/A  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Spirit dropped the paper. "This isn't him." She said in a hollow voice. Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said in a gentle voice. Botan reached out her hand, but Spirit crossed her arms.  
  
"It's not him!" She said, yelling. There were tears in her eyes and she knocked away anyone who tried to help her.  
  
"Get a grip." Hiei said, crossing his arms. Botan turned to him, glaring.  
  
"Hiei!" Spirit turned to him. Her hands were clenched.  
  
"Bullshit." Hiei said. Spirit walked over to him slowly, hand rose. Botan didn't even dare to stop her. Spirit was right in Hiei's face, hand raised-  
  
SMACK  
  
Spirit glared at him. "How dare you-you-"  
  
"At least you knew your parents and your brother." Hiei said in a low voice. "Even if it was only for a few years. I never knew my parents or my sister. I was thrown of a cliff for god sake!" Hiei raised his voice. "Bullshit." Hiei turned to the door and was gone.  
  
Silence.  
  
Spirit dropped her hand down and lowered her head. Botan sniffed and walked out the door, leaving the uncomfortable silence. She walked outside, got on her oar, and lifted herself until she was on a tree branch. In the shadows was a figure. Botan walked over to it, tears in her eyes. She hugged him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder. Hiei didn't say anything. He wasn't crying. "I'm sorry." Botan whispered, making Hiei's shirt damp. Hiei turned around and let Botan hug him.  
  
"Hn." Botan looked into his eyes, her own filled with tears. Hiei smirked slightly. Botan cracked a smile.  
  
Lips met and they both felt a jolt, a good one, like every kiss they shared. Hiei broke it off, smiling weakly. Botan sniffed and rested her head on Hiei's shoulder. The door opened and Spirit walked out, accompanied by Kurama. Kurama pointed to the tree both Hiei and Botan were in. Spirit walked over to it, head down. "If Hiei and Botan are in this tree, I just wanted to say sorry...to Hiei. And that...your food is getting cold."  
  
Botan stood up, rubbing her eyes. "Do you believe that he is your brother?"  
  
Spirit gave a weak smile. "He is my brother."  
  
Hiei stood up. "Hn."  
  
Spirit smile widen. "Thank you, Hiei."  
  
"Hn." Botan produced her oar and Hiei climbed on along herself. They lowered to the ground and Spirit greeted them. Spirit gave Botan a hug; they started laughing and giggling for no reason. Kurama and Hiei watched from a distance, confused looks on their face. Finally, Botan and Spirit stopped and rubbed their stomachs.  
  
"Ow." Spirit said, walking towards the door. "I'm so...freaking....hungry."  
  
Botan followed her, still smiling. "Hey, wait up!" Kurama and Hiei followed them, hiding a smile.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Cliffy! Sorry dudes, but i just had to. Anyways, please R&R! 


	21. Love and Fights

Long time again! NO excuses today. Alright, it's probably been such a long time, you forgot the whole story! Quick run through.  
  
Botan became a fighter for Genkai when she died since she was the second student under Genkai's training. She starts to grow feelings for Hiei, who is also growing fond of her. The only problem is, she became cursed from her old living life. She can't love anyone or strange things will happen to her. She tracked down the person whole gave her the curse with Hiei, and there bond grew stronger and Botan was lifted of the curse. Botan faced the shape shifting Indako and was able to beat him, but found out he shape shifted into a mirror force so she won't be able to get out. Juri announced that Tuguro will be fighting Botan. Breaking a lot of tournament rules and blowing up most of the stadium, Botan overcame Tuguro and was hospitalized. Hiei and Botan finally confessed there love for each other and now they are up against a new tournament and stuck with Botan's husband, 7 other teammates, and two other groups, who wants to kill everyone related to a certain teammate. Can Hiei and Botan ever find some alone time together?  
  
In the last chapter.  
  
Everyone in the Urameshi and Owari team found out that Spirits brother is Daisuke. Spirit finally faces that her brother is a criminal.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"You know, we never have any alone time anymore." Botan said, curling into a ball on the couch. Hiei was lying on the floor, looking up.  
  
"Hn." Botan took that for a yes and continued.  
  
"With this whole tournament and Spirit's problem."  
  
"And the constant annoyance of him." Hiei added. Botan nodded. Tenshi followed them around when they where together, sulking or talking about other matters. Even if they manage to be alone with out Tenshi, Spirit or another team-mate always had something to tell them. Frankly, Botan and annoyed and Hiei was angry.  
  
Botan smiled. "But there is always after the tournament."  
  
"Was that suppose to make me happy?" Botan frowned.  
  
"Okay, you can always come up with an idea." Hiei moved on the couch, placing his arms around Botan.  
  
"Let's kill them all." He whispered. Botan closed her eyes.  
  
"Very tempting, but no." Botan leaned in for a kiss, until Mai opened the door and along trudged in six other people. Botan sigh and Hiei growled, both of them sitting up. Tenshi was the first to notice them.  
  
"Hey! Just the two people we were looking for."  
  
"Two people from Daisuke's team are here to see you two." Mai said. "Do you want us to come with you?"  
  
Botan gasped. She had forgotten about the double date! "No, I promised them a double date." She hastily got up and ran to her room.  
  
Yusuke shook his head. "You better hurry up; Spirit's the one hang out with them."  
  
"What's a double date?" Hiei asked, moving away from Tenshi.  
  
Tenshi pulled him into a headlock. "It when you two have alone time, but another couple is with you."  
  
Botan ran out with her pink kimono, tying her hair up. "Let's go Hiei." Hiei followed, he made sure his kanta was at hands. Miko opened the door and shut it after them. Two silver heads and one red head were in plain view in front of them. Botan coughed slightly. Aya, Spirit, and Yuni looked up.  
  
"Botan! Hiei!" Botan smiled politely. "We almost thought you forgot." Yuni said.  
  
"How could we?" Hiei said sarcastically. Botan gave Hiei a look, but Yuni didn't catch the tone of Hiei's voice. She turn to Spirit and clasped her hand.  
  
"It was really wonderful getting to know you, Spirit. We should have lunch together soon." Spirit wiggled her hand out of Yuni's grasp and stalked off, scowling. Aya held up a basket.  
  
"Since this island really doesn't have any kind of restaurant, I thought we could have a picnic of some sort." Botan nodded.  
  
"It sounds great, Aya." Hiei placed one hand on his hidden Kanta; a picnic could be a trap. Either way, he walked by Botan to make sure she couldn't be hurt. His Jagan eye was opening, blinking a few times. Yukina was safe at Genkai's, the others seem to have no problem, and something was moving towards Botan. Hiei realized what happened. The bushes on the other side of Botan rustled. Botan had her oar appear in a mater of seconds. Aya and Yuni turned around, surprised at the couple's sudden reaction. Botan poked the bushes a couple of times. It rustled again and Botan gripped her oar more tightly. It finally gave a shudder and-  
  
Aya laughed. "A rabbit." Yuni chuckled and Botan blushed. Never did she felt so embarrassed, she was sure Hiei felt the same. Hiei gave a small growl.  
  
His Jagan didn't see some cute rabbit, the figure was too swift. Botan pulled him out of his thoughts with a heavy blow from her oar. Hiei winced and placed a hand on his injury. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"For making me worry over a little rabbit." Botan said, giving him a death glare. Hiei glared back.  
  
"It wasn't a rabbit!" He hissed. Botan crossed her arms.  
  
"Then what do we call a fluffy little creature with a white cotton tail and long pointy ears?" Botan looked up; Aya and Yuni were going ahead without them. Botan turned back to Hiei; he was staring at the woods again. "Please don' mess this up, Hiei."  
  
"Hn." Was Hiei's stubborn answer. Botan produced her oar again and flew after the two. Hiei gave one more glance at the woods, hoping to see a pair of bright red eyes staring back. Nothing of that sort came up, so he left to be with Botan.  
  
That didn't mean he was giving up.  
  
Spirit checked the clock once more, then resumed her pacing. Everyone but herself retreated to bed. They where all tired of waiting for Botan and Hiei to come back. She sensed someone behind her, and quickly threw a kick. Kurama dodged it. "Careful!" He said, dropping his hands. Spirit held up both hands.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kurama sat down on a couch and patted a cushion next to him as an offering to Spirit. She sat down, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Spirit," Kurama said. "Don't waste your time, you should get some sleep. The tournament starts tomorrow."  
  
"I know, but what if something happened to them? Maybe they where ambushed." She replied. She paused. "But, Koenma would have told us by now if one of his ferry girls were in danger."  
  
Kurama glanced at the door. "They are back."  
  
Sure enough, they could hear Botan and Hiei's voice. Spirit quickly unlocked the door. Botan entered, looking slightly angry, and Hiei followed behind. Kurama stood up. "How did it go?"  
  
Botan untied her hair as she spoke. "Wonderful, only that Hiei kept accusing them of ambushing us!"  
  
Hiei glared at her. "My Jagan eye doesn't lie to me! I know what I saw!"  
  
"You saw a rabbit, leave it at that!" Botan shot back. Kurama and Spirit took a step back.  
  
"I didn't see a rabbit, Botan!" Hiei snapped loudly. Kurama cleared his throat.  
  
"The others are sleeping-" Botan and Hiei glared at him. He stopped talking at once, but Kuwabara and Tenshi entered.  
  
Kuwabara looked at all of them. "What the heck is going on!?"  
  
The angry couple paid no attention to the others coming in. "Hiei, would you stop! They only wanted to have a double date! There is nothing wrong with that!"  
  
"It was an ambush! We scared them off, that's why they didn't attack!"  
  
Botan serious exterior she had seemed to disappear and her ditzy self came back. Botan stamped her foot. "Urgh, Hiei, stop accusing them! They are good people, and if you can't see that, you need to lighten up! Don't come near me if you can't be friendly to them!"  
  
Hiei snorted. "You can't mean it."  
  
Tenshi, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama covered there face and shook there heads. "He obviously doesn't know Botan too well." Tenshi said, cracking a smile. Botan crossed her arms, her face dark and serious.  
  
"Just watch me, Hiei." With that final remark, she strode towards the room she was sharing with Hiei and shut the door. Spirit gave a slight cough, gave a quiet good-bye to Kurama, and went inside Botan's room. The door was once again shut. Tenshi couldn't hold it back any longer, he shook with laughter. Hiei quickly tired to open the door, but it was lock.  
  
"That's funny." Yusuke said. "I thought these rooms don't have locks."  
  
Hiei scowled. "What are you laughing at?" He asked Tenshi.  
  
Tenshi stood up straight, still smiling. "It's funny because it's sad." Tenshi pointed to the door. "Botan did this when ever she was avoiding me at Spirit world. You see, ferry girls like her can do things like this. Anyone but Hiei can come in."  
  
With right timing, Spirit opened the door. Hiei tired entering, but felt his face smash into a border. Tenshi started laughing again as Yusuke entered the room and exited. "See?" Tenshi said.  
  
Spirit closed the door behind her. "She said, Hiei can sleep on the couch. And if any of you help him, she'll give you guys a taste of her oar."  
  
The guys quickly retreated to there rooms, laughing. As Spirit was about to leave, Hiei caught hold of her arm. "How mad is she?" He asked.  
  
"She broke her toothbrush, but that's not really bad." Spirit shrugged. "'Night."  
  
Hiei sigh and lay back on the couch. Why didn't she believe him? Couldn't she sense that the object was way too fast for a rabbit? Hiei sigh again and closed both eyes. His Jagan stayed open though, just in case. "Just in case..."  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
"Kurama?" Spirit whispered. She shut the door quietly behind her and tip-toed towards his bed. She stood there for a moment, seeing if he'll turn around. She started to leave, until Kurama spoke in a hushed voice.  
  
"Is that you, Spirit?" Kurama eyes adjusted to the darkness as he stared in front of him. Spirit gave a nod he couldn't see.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" She asked, sitting down at the end of the bed. Kurama sat up, the moonlight in his window showed his bare chest. Kurama could see that Spirit avoided looking at him and his quickly drew the blanket around him.   
  
"No, it's alright." Kurama said. "I was just thinking about the tournament tomorrow."  
  
Spirit fingered her locket on her neck. "I wonder, about my brother I mean. I don't remember why he would do such things in the past..."  
  
Kurama watched her very closely. "People change over the times."  
  
Spirit held up one finger. "But, they have to change for some reason right? Something must inspire them or happen to change." She hesitated. "Maybe...maybe I was a brat when I was little. Maybe he was mad at me."  
  
Kurama took her hand and moved her from the end of the bed to where he was. He held her in his arms. "Well, whatever reason he chose to do such things, I'll help you bare with it."   
  
Spirit snuggled up to Kurama's bare chest. So safe...so comforting...  
  
"Arigato." She mumbled. Everything could wait until the morning; right now all she wanted to do was be with Kurama. [1]  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
"What are you two doing?" Spirit opened one eye. Yusuke and Kuwabara was looking down on her. She could feel Kurama's arm's around her. She stood up quickly.  
  
"Umm," Spirit blushed. "Good Morning!" She ran past them and out of the door. Kuwabara shook Kurama awake.  
  
"Yo, what happened?" Kurama groggily opened his eyes.  
  
"Huh?" He asked. Yusuke pointed to the door.  
  
"Why was Spirit here?" Yusuke grinned. "Unless..."  
  
Kurama stood up and quickly pulled on some pants on top of his rose boxers. "No! Nothing of that sort!" [2]  
  
Kuwabara gave out a laugh. "Right, just hurry up. Everyone is going to the stadium."  
  
Kurama sigh and pulled on a shirt and followed the guys out. Hiei was still sleeping on the couch, though he now had a pillow and a blanket. Kurama watched as Hiei stood up suddenly. "Let's go." He muttered, picking up his kanta. The others followed him.  
  
"What about the girls?" Kurama asked. Tenshi answered for him.  
  
"They left earlier, Spirit left a few seconds ago on her cloud." Tenshi punched Hiei from the back. "How about you, sleep well?"  
  
Hiei scowled. "Shut up." He could tell what happened all through the night. Spirit went to Kurama's room, Miko came out and gave him a blanket and a pillow, and Botan slept soundly. The guys got quiet; Hiei was in a bad mood. They finally reached the stadium though and waited until there name would be called out for fight. One by one the teams name called over the speakers. They still stood though, waiting for there name or Owari's name. Finally the speakers said something of there interest.   
  
"Next fight, Owari versus Meki Team."  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
[1] Arigato means Thank you in Japanese.  
  
[2] I pictured Kurama in rose boxers. *snicker*  
  
Read and Review and wait for another long update. 


	22. Finding clues and mistaken for a girl

Last time: Kurama and Spirit became closer as Botan and Hiei starts to fight.  
  
Since I didn't get anything about Kurama or Spirit, I'm guessing that you do not like the idea of them together? Send me what you think.  
  
Read and Review.  
  
______________________________________  
  
"Next fight, Owari Versus Meki team." Botan stood up from the floor she was sitting on. Everyone else seemed to have become alive again. Botan looked around to each of her friends.  
  
"Ready?" Miko, Mai, Spirit, and Samara smiled and gave her a nod. Botan took a deep breath and started out the door, with the ferry girls following her. She walked through the halls, looking at every door she walked past. Green team...Hito team...Usagari...Urameshi. Botan stopped; the door was slightly ajar so Botan pushed it slightly. No one was in the room. Botan quickly started her pace again once the speaker started again.  
  
"Owari, please come to the stadium."  
  
"To much time daydreaming, Botan." Mai said, catching up with her. Down the hall was a bright light. Cheering and Booing got louder and the Owari team now stood in front of thousands of demons, each with a unique physical appearance. The Meki team was one the other side; they seemed just as friendly as before. A ruby haired girl stood in the center of the two teams. She shook Botan's and Renni's hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Miz. I'll be the judge of this fight." She held the microphone to her pink lips. "Alright demons and humans, It's time for the next match of the Death tournament. Owari versus the Meki team!" Miz turned to the two teams. "Now, both teams will fight altogether. Got it? Ready, Go!" Miz jumped off the ring before they could reply. Spirit had already pulled out her kunais. [1]  
  
Botan held up her hand, her pink energy forming at the tips of her fingers. She could heard swift movements from behind her, the others were getting out their own tools. Renni closed his eyes and smirked. "So, shall we get this started? We don't want the crowd waiting." He charged at them, whipping out a walking stick. His teammates charged behind him, taking out their own weird weapons.  
  
Botan was confused. Owari was up against a walking stick, four Chinese fans, a wooden club, and a sword. Was this a joke or something more?! Spirit quickly moved in front of Botan as Renni attacked. She threw her knives at him, but he jumped and all of a sudden, the walking stick became a spear. [2]  
  
"What the-Urgh!!" Spirit screamed. Renni had swiped her across her chest.  
  
"Spirit!" The four other girls coursed together. Botan turned around, swiftly. She heard another voice. Kurama and the Urameshi team came running into the field, stopping near the ring. Spirit didn't look, but she looked happy and surprised.  
  
"Kurama!" Spirit stood up quickly, one hand across her chest and one out-stretched. Her kunai's came back to her and she threw them again. She controlled them so they aimed in every direction at Renni. "Don't worry, I'm okay!"   
  
Kurama gave a sigh of relief. Hiei watched Botan, a frown on his face.  
  
Botan ran away Spirit and Renni's fight so she wouldn't get in the way. "Stop, you." Yuni said, tossing her red hair. She held two large red fans. She snapped them open and gave Botan a poisonous look. Botan took a battle stance; she'll take care of Yuni. Besides, she was only up against two fans. How hard could that be? [3]  
  
"You stupid-argh!" Samara dodged the sharp points of the sword Dark held in his hand. [4] He smirked at her and did a back flip. Once he straightened up again, he had two swords at hand. Samara threw a needle at him. "What the hell?!" Samara did her own back flip as Miko and Hanli ran past, dodging and attacking. Hanli threw her large white fans in the air; Miko quickly jumped and slashed both of them with her Spirit sword.  
  
"Ha! Take that loser!" Miko taunted. She threw her spirit sword like a spear. Hanli dodged, bumping into Mai and Bombay. Mai threw her Shurikens at Bombay, but they stuck to his Club, making it quite dangerous. [5] Bombay swung his club at her, she dodged, and spat in his eyes. She drew out a Spirit gun and it hit him in the chest.  
  
Spirit and Botan stood back to back, Yuni and Renni stood together as well. Yuni threw her fans at them, Botan and Spirit dodged, but was hit with the sharp tipped needles sticking out of the end of the fans. Botan clutched one of her injuries and nodded quickly. Mai and Samara joined them as well as Miko.  
  
"Damn it," Mai cursed. "This is getting pretty annoying. One sword becomes two? And walking stick becomes a spear?!"  
  
Spirit placed a hand over her chest. "You know, you guys can give up the act."  
  
Renni placed his spear by his side, grinning. "What do you mean?"  
  
Botan took a deep breath. "We know about Dark and his relations, and I bet you guys are the ones who stole the three girls!"[6]  
  
Yuni nodded. "That was our first lure, giving you a mission."  
  
The crowd booed and jeered as the two groups started to talk, but they paid no attention. "And I bet part of your next plan was to become out friends, and then try to defeat us in a ambush." Miko added.  
  
"But that didn't work up as plan, since you didn't think we would find out." Renni gave a quiet laugh, which turned loud.  
  
"Playing detective are we?" Renni said, his voice changing. Spirit stepped forward.  
  
"But why!" She yelled at him, taking him by surprise. "Why do you want to kill us?"  
  
Miz was starting to climb back on the stage. "Don't you know?" Renni asked. Dark grabbed his arm.  
  
"Daisuke, look." Everyone looked at where Dark was pointing. The Hito team was in the crowd, watching. Daisuke shook his head and Renni turned back to Spirit.  
  
"Huyahh!" He lunged again. Botan got in front of her this time. An explosion seemed to of have happened.  
  
"Botan!" Hiei yelled. There was no smoke, so Hiei could see what happened. Botan stood in front of Spirit, glowing a pink aura. She glared at Renni, who had a sickly green glow.  
  
"That's it." Botan said, her voice made even Hiei take a step back in fright. "You aren't going to talk, so we got no use for you and your strange weapons. Now, go away!" Botan kicked Renni in the chin and got ready for a spirit gun. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the girls started up there own spirit guns. "SPIRIT GUN!"  
  
"Botan and team members have all launched a destructive spirit gun! Through all the smoke I can make out a five shapes....and yes! Owari has successfully defeated team Meki!" Miz said, clapping.  
  
Botan and Spirit both collapsed on the ground, smiling and sweating. Mai and Samara cheered and laughed. Miko waved at the crowd. Botan watched as Yusuke's team came towards them. Hiei walked towards her, and then sat down in front of her. "So," Hiei started. "Does this mean I still have to be on friendly terms with them?"  
  
Botan smiled. "I was wrong, I'm sorry."  
  
Hiei crossed his arms. "Hn." Botan took it for a apology accepted and hugged him tightly. Miz gave a cough behind them.  
  
"We need the stage." Miz smiled. "And good job, but speed up next time girl!"  
  
Botan and Hiei walked off the ring to where the rest of the group was waiting for them. Kurama was supporting Spirit up, Miko and Kuwabara talking, Yusuke and Mai joking about the match, and Tenshi and Samara waiting to go. Tenshi stood up and walked towards Botan. "That...that was a good fight. I'm impressed." He mumbled.  
  
"Thank you." Botan said.Tenshi smiled, and took both Hiei and Botan into a headlock.  
  
"Now, lets go back to the room!" The gang started on there way, until the speakers started again.  
  
"Green team versus Urameshi, next match!" The girls gave a groan, but allowed themselves to be led back into the stadium. The boys left them leaning on the walls and walked into the ring. The dents and marks that the last match gave have disappeared. Hiei gave Botan another hug and walked on to the stadium. Surprisingly, the green team was already in the ring. There were three girls and two guys. Yusuke nudged Hiei.  
  
"Hey, the girl in the red is pretty cute." Hiei took a look, but didn't say anything.  
  
Miz shook Yusuke's hand and one of the guys hand before introducing herself. "Alright then! Ready? Go!"  
  
Miko winced, she was scratched pretty deeply. Just then, she noticed her watch. Koenma's head was popping up. "Lord Koenma!" All of a sudden, all of the ferry girls looked at there watches.  
  
"Where are you?" Mai asked.  
  
"Reikai [7]. I need you all to come back; you won't miss anything if you hurry." Koenma said, his pacifier bobbing up and down.  
  
"What for?" Botan asked, "Has something serious happened?"  
  
Koenma shook his head, but cried out in despair. "I have no ferry girls on the job today! People are piling up!"  
  
Mai and Samara frowned. "What about the other girls!?"  
  
Koenma shrugged. "They have days off! Today is supposed to be your shifts!"  
  
Miko groaned. "Do we have to? This is a really good fight."  
  
Spirit waved her hands. "It's alright, I can go."  
  
Botan nodded. "I'll go with her; Owari won't have a match for a while."  
  
Koenma nodded. "I expect you soon." With those final words, the watch turned blank. Mai handed them both a soldier pill.  
  
"Thanks, we'll tell you what happens with the fight." Miko said. Botan and Spirit swallowed the pill and produced their transportation.  
  
"No problem, we'll see you soon." Botan and Spirit flew out of the top of the stadium and into the sky.  
  
Hiei caught a glimpse of Botan's red ki before he was almost blown away with a red energy. One of the boys had a sly grin on his face, throwing and catching a red energy in his hand. Hiei glared at him before he sliced him into chunks. "Too easy." He muttered. Yusuke, on the other hand, let on punch slip through. He rubbed his cheek, but grinned. "You punch pretty tough for a girl."  
  
The girl smirked. "What do you mean girl?"  
  
Yusuke blinked in surprise. "What do you mean what do I mean?" Kuwabara nudged him sharply.  
  
"They are all guys!" Yusuke gave a yell and jumped back. Kurama jumped back as well and Tenshi held his hand up.  
  
"Leave them to me." Out of his hand shot four spirit energies. One by one, the enemy was shot and blown up. Miz jumped back on the stage and pointed on hand to Yusuke.  
  
"Urameshi team wins!" A large amount of booing and yelling started and the Urameshi team got off stage. Miko, Samara, and Mai stood up and congratulated them.  
  
"Where are Spirit and Botan?" Kurama asked, looking around.  
  
"Koenma needed them." Samara said simply. "Come on, we should probably wait for them at the room."  
  
Kurama and Hiei both scanned the sky one more time and allowed themselves to be taken back to the hotel.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
This chapter didn't take so long, now did it!  
  
[1]Kunais-Throwing/Combat knifes  
  
[2]I got this idea out of the top of my head -_-"  
  
[3]-[4] The Chinese fans came from the Koei game Dynasty Warriors 4. I'm a big freak for that game. The sword and the club also came from the game.  
  
[5]Shuriken - Throwing stars   
  
[6]In the beginning of the story, there mission was to find three missing girls but ended up with loads of mess.  
  
[7] Reikai is known as Spirit World in the English shows. I'm not sure if I typed it up right though.  
  
Read and Review. 


	23. Tick Tock Watches

Heyo! Time to start another chapter! Wow, this story is going to have a lot of chapters....-_-" Goodness. I should have just put the squeal in another story thingy. Anyways!  
  
Last Chapter: Botan and her team started there first fight and came out victorious. They also found out some more about Daisuke. Yusuke fought next and Botan and Spirit were ordered to come back to Reikai to take care of the dead people in waiting. Yusuke's team came out victorious.  
  
Answering some reviews:  
  
DigiQueen-Sinceramon: Wah! You play Dynasty warriors too?! My favorite characters are Da Qiao and Sun Ren (Shang Xiang) along with Xiao Qiao! I know, I rushed with the boys. -_-" But you'll see why I left there match for Botan and Spirit. ^-^ Thanks for giving your opinion for Kurama and Spirit too.  
  
Well, you know what I'm going to say next, read and review! ^-^  
  
___________________________________  
  
"Miko! Mai! Samara!!!" Koenma yelled, making everyone look at their watches. Hiei glared at the watch.  
  
"What the hell do you want?"  
  
"I have no ferry girls! What happened! I asked for you two hours ago!" Koenma snapped.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked. "Botan and Spirit left a long time ago."  
  
Koenma's face enlarged and his nose pressed on the screen. "They never came!"  
  
Yusuke looked at his watch with amusement. "Come on Koenma, you can stop joking."  
  
"Joking?! DO I LOOK LIKE I'M JOKING?" Koenma went hysterical, knocking the large stacks of papers on his desk.  
  
"Now, Koenma. Maybe they got lost." Mai said.  
  
"Oh yes, it's so hard to fly up into the sky above the clouds." Koenma said sarcastically. Hiei yawned and removed the bandana from his Jagan eye. He zoned out for a while, and then he stood up. He looked slightly alarmed.  
  
"I can't sense them." Kurama took a try, but shook his head.  
  
"I can't sense them as well." He said. Tenshi started to tap on his watch.  
  
"Maybe we can contact them with the watch." At last, Tenshi gave up and the door busted open....  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Come on, Spirit! We have to run faster!" Botan yelled.  
  
"AH!" Spirit tripped and fell, but quickly started running again.  
  
Botan produced her oar and waited until Spirit was by her side before speaking again. "Spirit, I want you to go to the hotel and tell everyone what happened, got it?"  
  
Spirit looked worried. "Botan, you can make it too! Come with me!"  
  
Botan smiled. "No, it's best if you aren't caught. Now get on the oar and go!" They both could hear footsteps and heavy breathing. Spirit got on the oar and gave Botan a worried glance. "Tell Hiei...tell Hiei don't worry."  
  
"Good luck, Botan. I'll come back for you!" Spirit said, almost on the verge of tears. Botan waved at her until she was out of sight, then she picked up her pace.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
"Botan...help...man..." Spirit said weakly, closing the door behind her. She held Botan's oar in her hand. All eyes turned to her. She took a deep breath and slumped to the ground. Kurama hurried towards her. "Botan...need...help...Hiei..."  
  
"That soldier pill could make anyone energized for three days. She must have been through tough times." Yusuke placed a glass of water in Spirit's hand. She took a look, and then she hastily drank it. "Easy there, girl."  
  
Spirit coughed, and then looked up. "Botan needs help...bring ferry girls with me." Spirit said hoarsely.  
  
"Who was chasing you?" Hiei asked, keeping his cool.  
  
Spirit stood up, using Botan's oar for support. "That's what we don't know."  
  
Samara adjusted the gloves on her hands. "Well, we should go find her."  
  
Miko grumbled. "How come exciting things never happen to me?"  
  
Kuwabara made a face. "Hey little girls, how come we can't come? We're just as good as yall."  
  
Mai patted his head. "Because you're not a girl, I'm sure. We'll keep our watches on for you."  
  
Spirit placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Hiei," She said softly. "Botan wanted to give you a message."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"She said, don't worry. We'll be back soon." Spirit walked out, leaving the men in silence.  
  
"So," Kuwabara said. "We are going?"  
  
"Course." Yusuke said, opening the door. They hurried downstairs and outside, splitting into groups of two. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Tenshi took the left while Kurama and Hiei took the right. Hiei hacked the large weeds and branches that came his way, looking this way and that for any clues. His arm started to hurt after a while of hacking, but he didn't complain. It would all be worth it if he found Botan or at least a clue.  
  
"Hiei, look." said Kurama.  
  
He was kneeling down on the floor, picking up the item he found. Hiei walked over to him and Kurama showed him the object. It was the watch Koenma gave the whole group. Hiei looked around. "Do you think she could be around here?" Kurama asked. Hiei shrugged, but took off his bandana again. He instantly picked up Botan's energy. He started to poke through the twigs and bushes he didn't hack. Soon enough, after he brushed some away, he could see the top of a blue head. Kurama took a sharp breath and hurried over to help Hiei. Botan looked better then they imagined.  
  
"Unconscious." Hiei said. Kurama started to work with the watch they found, adjusting the knobs and tapping it lightly.  
  
Kurama gave another sharp breath. "This is Miko's."  
  
Hiei turned around, eyebrow raised. Kurama lifted up Botan's right hand. Her watch was still on her hand.  
  
"You can tell by pulling this knob out." Kurama explained. Hiei tried it out on his own watch. He pulled out one knob and his name flashed on the screen. "You should get Botan back into the hotel."  
  
Hiei gave a nod and carefully lifted Botan in his arms. Kurama watched as he disappeared, then started to poke around the bushes again. Three objects came to his view.  
  
Watches.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Short, yes. Rushing, maybe. Anyways, I'll try my best next time! That chapter will be long...really long....  
  
R and R. 


	24. Forfeit or Finals? You decide

youThanks everyone who reviewed! Right, so where going for a long chapter today!  
  
Backtrack: Botan and Spirit never arrived at Koenma's office and Spirit comes back. The girls of the owari team decide to search for her and the boys follow shortly after they leave. Hiei and Kurama find Botan and Miko's watch. Hiei takes Botan back to the hotel while Kurama finds some more of the owari's watches.  
  
Alright, lets get started...  
  
*  
  
Click...  
  
Hiei opened the door to Botan's room and slipped inside with the unconsious Botan in his arms. He hurried towards the bed and set her down gently, thoughts swarming around his head. Hiei sat down beside Botan for a moment, but was interrupted by the sound of his watch. "Damn thing..." he muttered.  
  
"Hiei, I've found more watches." Kurama's voice said. "Something has happened to the ladies. We need you right now."  
  
"I can't leave her, kitsune." Hiei said sharply. He got confortable next to Botan. He heard a sigh.  
  
"Hiei, there is something seriously wrong here. Someone has captured the ladies and cast aside there watches and weapons."  
  
"We know who it is, that idiot brother. I'm sure you can handle him by yourself." Hiei argued. Botan shifted in her sleep.  
  
Another sigh. "But we don't know if it's him or not."  
  
"Just call me when you find who it is." Hiei took off his watch and threw it under some pillows. Then he turned his attention to Botan. She kept tossing around, her eyebrows furrowed. Hiei laid down next to her, placed his arms around her, and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Botan settled down slightly, snuggling closer to Hiei as he drifted to sleep.  
  
_  
  
"Ughumm." Botan groaned. She blinked slightly, staring at a pair of chrimson eyes. "Hello Hiei."  
  
"Hn." Hiei gently brushed his lips against hers. Botan smiled.  
  
"Is this what you wanted?" Botan asked. Hiei nuzzled her neck, using his arms to move Botan closer. Botan linked her arms around Hiei's neck, closing her eyes and swooning over the thought of how lucky she was. Hiei let his hands travel around Botan's waist, and stopped once he heard the muffled voice of Kuwabara. Botan and Hiei let go of each other and looked around.  
  
Hiei removed a pile of pillows to see two ears and black and orange stuff. Every once and a while there came a quiet snicker. Botan snatched the watch from Hiei and yelled at it. "YUSUKE! KUWABARA! YOU PERVERTS!"  
  
"Whoa!" They could hear Yusuke say, a crash and Kuwabara's face appeared.  
  
"Uh...hey Botan." Kuwabara winced as Botan started to yell again. "It was Yusuke's idea!"  
  
Hiei laughed quietly as Botan started making deep threats. "KUWABARA!GET BACK HERE!" Botan clutched the watch, teeth gritting. "He turned the stinking thing off."  
  
"Hn." Hiei scooted himself off of the bed and picked up his katana. "They wanted something."  
  
Botan nodded. "Let's go." Hiei gave her a glance. "I'm okay, really!"  
  
Hiei gave a nod, scooped her in his arms, and disappeared.  
  
_  
  
Stupid. Just plain stupid. Kurama watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara ran behinds some trees as Botan yelled at them. Kurama stooped over and shut the watch off. "You can come out now." He said dully. Yusuke peered from behind a oddly shaped tree.  
  
"Whew. Thank's Kurama." He said. "Hey, dumb butt, you can come out now."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT URAMESHI?!" Kurabara yelled. "I SWEAR, IF YOU WEREN'T ON MY TEAM..."  
  
Tenshi sighed and poke the dirt for a while. "This is the third time they started fighting."  
  
Kurama gave a slight smile and a nod. "YOUR TEAM?! THIS IS MY TEAM, CARROT HEAD!" Kurama stepped aside as Kuwabara and Yusuke came rolling around, trying to knock the others head off.  
  
"Hn. Carrots should should stay in the dirt." Kurama and Tenshi looked at Hiei and Botan as they walked towards them. Kuwabara stood up quickly, knocking Yusuke to the side.  
  
"YOU SAY SOMETHING SHRIMP?!" He yelled.  
  
Botan glared at him. "KUWABARA!"  
  
Kuwabara shrunk back. "Uh...hey Botan." Yusuke smacked Kuwabara on the head, not even noticing the couple in front of him.  
  
"Next time you push me I'll carve in your ugly head." Yusuke threatened. Tenshi coughed. Botan pretended to roll up some imaginary sleeves and crept up behind Yusuke.  
  
POW!  
  
_  
  
"Hold still you brats!"  
  
"NOOOO! BITE ME YOU UGLY PEICE OF-" Spirit fell flat on her back as she was kicked in the chin. Miko hurried over to her on her knees. The firey red demon smirked.  
  
"Hold your tongue where it should be." Mai glared at him as he slammed the door shut. The only light came from the torch on the wall which was fading fast.  
  
Samara sighed. "This is a wonderful day, ne?"  
  
Spirit struggled to stand up, her eyes showed pure hatred. She slammed on the door. "THIS IS NOT OVER UGLY FREAK! COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Spirit sank to the floor. "Come and fight me..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Get up from the floor!" Mai said. "I know Kurama won't give up on you, so don't give up on him!" She used the wall to push herself up and started yelling at the top of her lungs. Miko joined her, that was until the door opened.  
  
"EE! LET GO!" Spirit was dragged out by the ugly red demon, then Miko, and finally Samara. The door slammed shut again as Mai tried to pess through.  
  
"Bakaryou." The red demon mutter. "Get in there, will ya?" He threw Spirit inside another chamber. He kicked her sharply in the ribs. "If you scream one more time..."  
  
Spirit watched painfully as another door closed on her. She could hear two more doors being opened and closed. The pain in her ribs could have knocked her out cold for three day, but she crawled towards the wall. She tapped it slightly. "S-samara?" She stammered.  
  
No reply.  
  
Spirit curled up into a ball and laid down on the floor. It gave off a strong order of carcass and body odor. The smell was sickening, but Spirit didn't try to move. "Stupid demon," she muttered. "must have nails or something."  
  
_  
  
The fire was dying down and day was about to turn into night. Yusuke shot another energy wave at the fire. It gave off a big crackle and was burning brightly. Botan and the Urameshi team was sitting around it, playing around with the dirt. They didn't talk much, just a simple fight from Yusuke and Kuwabara or Hiei and Kuwabara from time to time. Botan was the first to break the silence.  
  
"What did you find?" Botan asked. Kurama pulled out a cloth and handed it to Botan. Inside of it was a few soldier pills and the watches belonging to the girls.  
  
"We also found those ninja daggers and needles, along with the star thingys." Tenshi said stupidly.  
  
Kuwabara waved a hand. "And your oar!" he added. Botan smiled and took her oar. It vanished into a wisp of smoke.   
  
Hiei picked up on of the ninja daggers. "Hn.They fought."  
  
Tenshi nodded. "That's what I'm thinking too. One of them must have tried to contact us, but ended up knocked out."  
  
Yusuke gritted his teeth. "Damn him. I bet...no, I know Daisuke did this!"  
  
"Let's beat the crap out of him!" Kuwabara said enthusticly.  
  
"Although that sounds very tempting," Kurama said. "We don't know that it was him."  
  
Kuwabara looked quite suprised. "You, Kurama, find it tempting?!" Kuwabara shook his head. "Whoa."  
  
"Aw, come on Kurama!" Yusuke complained.  
  
"Kurama's right, Yusuke." Botan said, standing up. "We're not even sure it's just a few human haters."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara was not going to give up so soon. "But just think guys and girl," Kuwabara urged. "What if they are already dead!" Those words seemed to of had an affect on Kurama, for he left them in a matter of seconds after that remark.  
  
Yusuke gave Kuwabara a glance. "Hey, Kurama, where you going?"  
  
"The Hito team room." Kurama said. With a small flick of his wrist, he dragged along his rose whip. Tenshi gave a small smirk and stood up. Yusuke grinned happily. "Yo, wait up!"  
  
_  
  
"DAISUKE!" Yusuke punched the door. He winced as he fist made contact with the golden lettering. He cradled his arm. "Ow...ow..." Yusuke hopped out of the way and Kuwabara took his place.  
  
"Get out of here,now!" Kuwabara's fist suddenly was banging on thin air. One of the teamates had opened the door.  
  
"Can I help you?" He asked, glaring.  
  
Botan nodded. "We wanna see Daisuke." Botan had a reason planned out and everything, but he let them in with no questions. The other team mates looked up. Daisuke crossed his arms.  
  
"Yes?" He asked. Yusuke was very straight forward about it. He strode up to him, but he didn't get very far since Lena, Hanna, Aya, and Mark stood up swiftly.  
  
"Aw, outta my way!" Yusuke pushed them back. "You, Daisuke! Were's Miko and all of them?!"  
  
Daisuke rasied an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"  
  
Kuwabara spoke up. "Don't lie! We know you captured them!"  
  
"Look," Hanna said. "We haven't been outside this room almost all day since we saw the fight. Now can you leave?"  
  
"Why?!" Tenshi asked, giving out his own scary glare. "Unless you are hiding something?"  
  
Daisuke gave a chuckle and nodded to the others. "It's all right. We won't lie anymore."  
  
"So, you do know where they are!" Kurama exclaimed. Daisuke nodded his head.  
  
"But," he stood up. "We won't tell you."  
  
Yusuke held up his fist. "We'll just have to force it out of you!"  
  
"Wait, Yusuke!" Kurama said quickly. "If you do anything, he might hurt them."  
  
Daisuke gave them a grin. "I never thought of that idea, but thank you." Yusuke let his hand down.  
  
"Coward." He muttered. Botan rested her hand on his shoulders.  
  
"What do we have to do to get our friends back?" She asked.  
  
Aya answered her question. "Forfeit the tournament."  
  
Hiei finally spoke outloud since they entered the room. "What?!" Daisuke nodded.  
  
"Forfeit or lose your friends." He said. He was oviously enjoying the tension going between everyone.  
  
"Do we have option number two?" Kuwabara asked timidly. Daisuke thought for a moment.  
  
"Defeat us at the finals." He said simply.  
  
Kurama stared at him coldly. "Until then." Hiei opened the door and walked out. He was shortly followed by Botan and Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara glared at everyone, making ripping sounds and giving them hand gestures. It actually took a while for them to get everyone out of the room. Lena smacked Yusuke down for giving her the finger, it took quite a while to separate them. None of the Hito team was helping at all. Once Tenshi was able to pry Yusuke off of the Lena's strong grip, they left.  
  
"That girl needs anger management." Yusuke grumbled.  
  
"You started it first." Kurama noted. Yusuke just shrugged it off.  
  
"Baka." Hiei muttered. He opened the door to there own room and headed straight to window. Everyone headed out to different places. Botan went to her room, Kurama to his own, Yusuke to the kitchen, Kuwabara to the living room, and Tenshi towards the bathroom. Yusuke took a drink from the minature fridge and sat down besides Kuwabara.  
  
"You know Hiei," Yusuke said. "You could probably use your eye to track them down."  
  
Hiei kept looking outside the window. "Tried. It didn't work."  
  
"Maybe you're not trying hard enough." said Kuwabara. Hiei glared at him.  
  
"There is no such thing as not trying hard enough with a jagan eye, idiot ningen." Hiei snapped.  
  
Kuwabara glared back. "What did you just call me?!" Yusuke sighed and kicked Kuwabara.  
  
"Shut up." He nodded his head towards Kurama's room. Kuwabara gave a small 'oh' and sat down. There was a moment of silence.  
  
_  
  
"Wake up, human." The door in the dark chamber opened up and someone slid a bowl of food inside and shut the door again. Miko moaned, the floor wasn't the best sleeping place. She waited until her eyes zoned into the darkness and hurried towards the food. She turned away in disgust. Who knew what that was. Miko smiled in the dark. She had to keep her spirits up.  
  
Miko eyes caught the figure of a torch. She thought for a moment. Maybe she still had her spirit energy? She stood up, produced a gun-like figure, and aimed. To her very suprise, she had light. She gave a small cry. Her eyes haven't ajusted to the new light. Finally, Miko opened her eyes again and gave praise to herself.  
  
"What if i would do this to the walls?" She asked herself. She aimed towards the wall and fire. Her energy came out, but it bounced off the walls. Miko groaned and slumped back on the floor as the spirit energy came back to hit her. On the other side of the room, Samara was whacking the walls with her broom. Of course, that did nothing but break the wooden stick. Samara growled in fustration and started to yell again.  
  
"Let me out, you hear! I'll hunt you down!" She threatened. There was no reply so Samara begin to hack at the solid door. As she hacked, she muttered words under her breath. "Just wait until I get out of here....ring your necks...."  
  
Mai laid on her hard ground, she was playing with her nails. She listened as Samara tried to hack away. "You know, that won't work." She said loudly. The hacking stopped.  
  
"Mai?" Samara yelled.  
  
"What?" Samara gave a sigh of relief and gave a small laugh.  
  
"I thought you were dead." Mai gave herself a small smile. Samara continued to hack. Back to Miko, she had heard the short conversation between Mai and Samara. She chose not to say anything though. Her body ached from the attack she hitted herself with. She continued to listen as Mai and Samara spoke up again.  
  
"Mai?" The hacking stopped agian.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Do you think Spirit's okay?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"She must miss Kurama."  
  
"...Yeah." That ended another conversation. Once again the hacking resumed and nothing else could be heard.  
  
Silence.  
  
*  
  
Spirit: Darn! You were so close, Hiei!  
  
Hiei: ¬¬....  
  
Botan: *blush blush* Review please! Arigato!  
  
Spirit: ^^ Ja! 


	25. Brush your teeth!

Spirit:^^ Hiyo!  
  
Hiei: Hn *nods to you*  
  
Botan: ^^ Hi! Well, in the last chapter, Hiei took me to our room and stayed with me until he woke up! ^^ He's so sweet!  
  
Spirit:*laughs like a manic* @@" *wheeze*  
  
Hiei: ¬¬ *smack!*  
  
Botan: --" Like I was saying, Hiei and me had some *cough* quality time and then we got a call from Kuwabara and Yusuke....grr...  
  
Spirit: ^^ And then she beat them up while I was stuck in a stone cell! " Man....that place was smelly.Kurama *swoons*, Hiei *drools in secret*, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan went to Daisuke and learned that they must either forfeit or defeat him in the finals.  
  
Hiei: *nods* Baka ningen almost got beat up by a girl.  
  
Botan and Spirit: What was that?! ¬¬  
  
Hiei: *Gulp* Hn. Back to the baka onna, they still have no way to escape.  
  
Spirit: So that's about it! ^^ Read and Review! Ja for now! *jump on Hiei*  
  
Hiei: X_x  
  
_  
  
"You idiot! Get away!" Botan opened her eyes. There they go again. Sure enough, either Tenshi or Kuwabara yelled back.  
  
"I'm telling you, you have to flip the egg over!" Tenshi yelled. There was a pop and someone gave a small oops. "Water! Get some water!"  
  
Botan sighed. From what she could tell, something was on fire. Probably the egg, she thought. Hiei was sprawled on the bed beside her. He was listening to the frantic running. Botan leaned over and gave him a small kiss. He looked at her.  
  
"Brush your teeth." Hiei only remark was. Botan glared at him. She kicked him off the bed and wrapped herself in the blanket. Hiei groaned.  
  
"You baka[1]." Botan said, unwrapping herself. She walked to the bathroom as Hiei stood up and pulled on his shirt. (Yes people, he is shirtless *swoons*) Quietly, he left the room to see what was going on.  
  
Yusuke was fanning a large pan that was on fire while Tenshi and Kuwabara ran around stupidly. "Watch out, Hiei! I got this under control!"  
  
Hiei sighed, grabbed a large bucket, walked calmly toward the bathroom and filled it up with water. Just a calm, he walked back to the kitchen. Yusuke, Tenshi, and Kuwabara watch as he got right in from of the burning pan and threw the water on it. It hissed and smoke appeared. Hiei stepped back and turned towards the ningens. He gave them a pity look.  
  
Tenshi opened up a window. "I was just about to do that, Hiei. Good job." He grinned. "Does that mean we eat out for breakfast?"  
  
"What did you three do?" Botan asked, fanning away the smoke. Hiei picked up the wet pan.  
  
"I think the egg caught on fire." Hiei said, throwing the pan into the trashcan. Tenshi smacked Yusuke.  
  
"I told you to flip it over!" Yusuke elbowed him in the stomach. The door to Kurama's room opened and Kurama walked out.  
  
He coughed. "I don't want to know." He joked, giving a small smile. "Shall we eat out?"  
  
Tenshi stood by the door. "Let's go!" He ran out. Yusuke and Kuwabara shortly followed him. Hiei left Botan and Kurama.  
  
"Are you okay?" Botan asked gently. Kurama gave a weak smile and nodded. Botan followed Kurama out the door and watched as Tenshi made a fool out of himself.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kuwabara asked. Tenshi dusted himself off and tried to save what little respect he had.  
  
Very smoothly, he replied. "I'm good. Now let's eat!" He ran towards the cafeteria and piled up. Once everyone had been seated, the speakers came on.  
  
"Hello! Today will be the pre-finals, where we elimated for two days until only two teams are standing! Let me tell you what teams will be fighting against each other." There was a shuffle of paper. "Hito team versus the Okina team. The al bends versus the Ethelion. Owari versus the red team and finally, Musica versus Rave. Thank you and have a nice day!"  
  
Yusuke bit into his pancake. "That good, we can see Botan and them...." His voice trailed off as everyone looked at Botan. She had frozen into place.  
  
"What's up?" Tenshi asked.  
  
Botan gave a small gasp. "Have you guys noticed something?"  
  
Kuwabara shrugged. "I dunno, ask Mai. She probably knows...." Kuwabara got what Botan was saying. "Oh."  
  
"I'll have to forfeit." Botan said quietly.  
  
"No you don't." Yusuke said. "All we gotta do take there place."  
  
Kurama shook his head. "That's not possible. In this tournament, you can't."  
  
"I got it!" Kuwabara said. "The rules say that if one of your team members die, you can recruit another. Let's fake Tenshi's death, tie him, throw him in a closent, and join Botan in our team!"  
  
Tenshi glared at him. "Since when do you read?" Yusuke went into fits of laughter.  
  
Botan laughed. "No, it's okay. I think this is good for me."  
  
"What." said Hiei. Botan nodded and gave one of her cheeky, bubbly smiles.  
  
"This way, I can spend my time as a ferry girl and find out where they are." Botan disappeared into a puff of smoke and reappeared. She was wearing her pink kimono and sandals. "Contact me if you need me." With that, she left. Kurama stood up, wiping his lips with his neatly folded napkin.  
  
"I'm going to tell the committe about Botan's forfeit." Hiei stood up.  
  
"I'm going too." Kurama nodded and both of them left.  
  
Yusuke shrugged and pulled Botan's untouched plate towards him. "More for me!" The remaining boys clinked their glasses together and drank it down.  
  
*  
  
"Spirit....wake up you lazy bum." Mai shoved Spirit lightly. "Wake up! Don't make to much noise." Spirit opened her eyes. The torch on her wall was burning brightly. She sat up.  
  
"What...what's going on?" Spirit asked. Samara and Miko stood by the open door, taking watch. Mai handed her a metal tray.  
  
"Shh...no time to talk now. We have to move." Mai said. Suddenly, she slapped Spirit. "I know, it hurt. Sorry. Now get up!"  
  
Spirit felt wide awake, even without Mai's slap. Silently, she waved the torch around so it lit out. Mai gestured to the small hole in her dungeon walls. Spirit slipped through, she had to crawl for a while. Finally, she could see grass. She struggled out and took in the fresh air. Miko's head popped up and Spirit pulled her out. She was shortly followed by Mai and Samara. Quickly, Spirit turned around.  
  
"Going somewhere, ningens?" The firey red demon smirked at them, holding a sharp knife. Without thinking, Spirit smashed the metal tray on his head. He gave a loud moan and dropped dead. Spirit left the tray and grabbed the knife.  
  
"Let's go!" The four girls ran into the thick forest. Not far behind from them, other demons where on their trail. They were holding whips, knives, and dull swords. Spirit looked back at them, she could see they were not going to catch up.  
  
"Spirit, watch out!" Spirit turned her head to the front and everything became black....  
  
*  
  
Yusuke groaned. His stomach was grumbling, but it wasn't because it was hungry. It was groaning in pain. "I think I ate to much..."  
  
Kuwabara was sprawled on the floor. He just gave a simple groan. Tenshi looked up from his place on the couch. "I'm going to hurl...I never want to see food again.."  
  
The door opened and Kurama and Hiei entered the room. Kurama walked around Kuwabara and Yusuke. "I'm assuming it's stomach pains?"  
  
Hiei stepped on top of Yusuke's stomach. "Hn." Yusuke gave a yell of pain.  
  
"GET OFF SHORTY!" Yusuke rolled off to the side and Hiei jumped off.  
  
"Maybe you should go to bed." Kurama said. He helped Tenshi up and led him towards his bedroom. Yusuke stood up and clutched his stomach.  
  
"How did it go?" He asked, taking small steps.  
  
Kurama gave a small nod. "They moved the red team up without questions."  
  
The window opened and Botan jumped into the room. "That's great, Kurama. Thank you."  
  
Yusuke nodded towards Botan. "So what did you find out?"  
  
Botan shook her head. "Nothing, but Koenma said a few demons reported strange things happening in the forest on this island. We later found out it was only a group of people training." Botan took a look at Yusuke. "What happened? You look a bit sick."  
  
"Don't ask." Yusuke said. He shut the door to his room and Botan shrugged. Botan smiled happily.  
  
"So, I think I take a shower." She giggled and left the boys in awe. Kurama looked a bit confused. Hiei shook his head.  
  
"I'll talk to her." He said. Hiei followed Botan into their bedroom. Botan was un-tying her hair.  
  
"Hi Hiei." She said cheerfully. Hiei didn't say anything. "What's wrong?"  
  
Hiei gave her a percing stare. "Something's wrong."  
  
Botan gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're a bad liar." Hiei snapped. Botan looked at him, her once happy eyes was clouded with darkness. She sat down on the bed, her eyebrows were furrowed together. Hiei sat down next to her.  
  
"I..." Botan started. She hugged herself. "I can't find them. This is hopeless! I just....I just want to be a ferry girl again." Botan buried herself into Hiei's chest. Hiei placed her arms around her, rocking her back and forth. Once Hiei thought Botan had finally calmed down, he spoke.  
  
"It's going to be okay." Hiei said softly. "This is just like the last tournament."  
  
"No," Botan objected. "This is like Jerry Springer." Hiei rasied an eyebrow.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Botan cracked a smile. "You'll learn in time, Hiei." She gave him another kiss. Hiei smirked.  
  
"You still haven't brushed your teeth." Hiei noted. Botan glared at him.  
  
Pow!  
  
_  
  
Spirit: --" You never, ever tell a lady that, Hiei!  
  
Hiei:But it's the truth.  
  
Botan: *grabs a toothbrush and toothpaste* I'll be back!  
  
Hiei: --" Review, bakas.  
  
Spirit: ^^ Bye! 


	26. Lordy Lord Lord

Spirit: Heyo! Sorry for the delay, I went to astroworld! ^^  
  
Hiei: *smirk* and closed her eyes like a baka on every ride.  
  
Botan: I did too, Hiei.  
  
Hiei:...uh.  
  
Spirit: ^^ BAKA! Anyways, last chapter.Botan, Hiei and Kurama awoken to the sound of Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Tenshi making breakfast that ended in a fire. Botan decided to forfeit the tournament and devote the time to finding Spirit and the rest of her teammates. Meanwhile, Spirit and the team made an escape. Back to the Urameshi team, Botan and Hiei had a talk ending up with Botan breaking down.  
  
Hiei:*sniff* Your breath smells as well. Read and Review.  
  
Spirit: *death grip* baka! Oh wait! By the way, here is how the Tournament battles go.  
  
Death Tournament round one, The weak goes.  
  
The two teams battle off all in the same ring.  
  
Death Tournament round two, The Pre-finals.  
  
The teams dish it out again in the same ring all together.  
  
Death Tournament round three, Elimination until two are left.  
  
Every team the has gotten through the fights go through a field of obsticals to make it to the finish.  
  
Death Tournament round four, Finals.  
  
Last two teams fight till one is standing.  
  
_  
  
"Just had to run into a tree branch, ne?" Spirit muttered. Once again, the ferry girls were stuck in the prisonment. They were all in the same smelly cell though. "How could I be so stupid!"  
  
"It's not your fault, really." said Mai. She was trying to find another escape. "We dragged you for a while before they caught us in a cave. I think I hit your head on a tree."  
  
Spirit felt her head and wince. "Yeah, it was a tree."  
  
Miko grabbed her arm. "Someone is coming!" She said sharply. Samara and Mai hurried over to them as the door was unlocked. One demon came in.  
  
"Bow down and we might spare killing you, Lord is here." He left them in wonder and someone stepped in. It was a old man with dark eyes. His black hair was graying at the roots and his face seemed as if he saw many years. Still, he had an icy intense look that made you want to look away.  
  
"Are these the prisoners?" He asked himself. His voice was deep and dark. It had no humor. "What are you're names?"  
  
"Tumai Pham, Miko Ichigawa, Mai Star, and Spirit Hitomeki." Mai said meekly. His eyes shot to Spirit.  
  
"You are the sibling. I thought so."  
  
Spirit cleared her throat. "You know my brother?"  
  
Lord nodded. "I," he said. "I won't let you ruin my plans for the puppet. He can be very valuble to domination."  
  
Spirit glared at him. "My brother is not a-"  
  
"Be quiet girl!" He said in a booming voice. Spirit shut her mouth. "I will not let this so called love come in the way of power! The best part is to this capture is that you are a ferry girl. The baby won't know a thing!" He gave a even louder laugh. Miko covered her ears.  
  
"You plan to take Reikai?!" Samara asked.  
  
Lord smirked. "It's none of your problems now. I think...yes, I think Daisuke will be a perfect servant to this."  
  
"So he knows we are prisoned?" Miko asked. Lord shook his head.  
  
"Of course not. We shall save you until he acts out of line." The girls looked at each other confused so he explained. "Let's just say Daisuke has something he cares about, and I plan to make him a cold-hearted puppet. Good-bye." Lord left the girls to their thoughts.  
  
Spirit stared at the closed door for a while. Mai look her arm. "Are you okay? I thought you didn't like your brother."  
  
Spirit shrugged. "I thought so as well, but this 'lord' is only using him!" She said furiously.  
  
"Whoa." Miko said. "I think you need some sleep."  
  
"But-" Miko pressed on the bump on Spirit's head.  
  
"Sleep, woman!" She snapped. Spirit rested her head on the wall, glaring at Miko for the throbbing in her head. It felt horrible, but Spirit finally drifted into slumber.  
  
*  
  
"Jenkin![1]" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Over chips?" Tenshi asked, rasing an eyebrow. He shrugged. "Okay!"  
  
Botan smacked them both. "It's mine." She grabbed the bag of chips from the table. The two boys groaned. "Now come on! You have a fight today so go get ready."  
  
Hiei watched as the two boys walked away. Botan smiled at Hiei. "Are you sure my breath is minty fresh for you?"  
  
"Maybe." Hiei said. Botan threw the bag of chips at him. He caught it and placed it on the counter. "Are you looking for them again?"  
  
Botan shook her head. "I'll be watching the fight. Yukina and Keiko are coming today."  
  
"Did I hear Keiko?" Yusuke asked, running to Botan's side.  
  
"Did I hear Yukina?" Kuwabara asked, standing beside Hiei. He had a lovesick smile on his face. Hiei scowled.  
  
Botan nodded. "They are here for a the finals so look sharp!" She said, holding in her laughs. Kuwabara ran towards the bathroom and Yusuke followed. Botan held on to Hiei before he could strangle Kuwabara. "Come on, Hiei. Take deep breaths. Inhale, exhale."  
  
Kurama past the furious Hiei and Botan. He looked at Hiei. "Let me guess, Yukina is coming?" Botan nodded and Kurama smiled. "I thought so."  
  
The room became quiet as soon as the speakers came on. "Hello!" Miz voice said. "Welcome to the second day of the the pre-finals. The remaining teams shall fight on to see who gets into the final two! Now on to todays teams. First match will be Urameshi versus Neko, Nyu-chan versus the Jasc.."  
  
"We go first!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"And finally Hitomi versus V team. The teams fighting will all be called upon from the speakers. Good Luck!" The speakers turned off.   
  
"Well," Botan said. "Koenma and the girls should be here by now. I'll wait for them in the lobby."  
  
Botan left the boys to their own deeds. Kuwabara came back from the bathroom with his hair slicked back. "So," he said excitedly. "What do you think?"  
  
Yusuke stared for a while. Tenshi clapped Kuwabara on the back. "You look great, buddy. You know, you would look even better bald."  
  
Kuwbara punched him in the back. "Shut up!" He turned to Kurama and Hiei, who have been hiding their smiles. "What do you two think?"  
  
"Either way," Hiei said, glaring at him. "you still look like the baka you are."  
  
"You look nice." Kurama said before Hiei and Kuwbara could start a fight. "Oh look there they are now!"  
  
The door opened and Keiko and Yukina along with Koenma entered the room. Botan closed the door after them.  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko said, embracing him.  
  
"Keiko! Ow!" Keiko smacked him once he tried to touch her butt. Kuwabara and Yukina were talking in a corner while Kurama kept Hiei distracted. Koenma had started a quiet conversation with Botan.  
  
"I've had no new information about the island." Koenma informed Botan. She sigh. "They can't be far."  
  
Botan nodded. "Right." Suddenly, the speaker came back on.  
  
"Urameshi team please report to the stadium. Team Neko please report to the stadium."  
  
Yukina looked at the team gathering together. "Good luck." She said, standing next to Keiko. Hiei gave Botan a final nod before walking out the door. Once the door had closed, Botan turned to the guest.  
  
"So, do you want to go straight to the stadium?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." Keiko said. "Let's go."  
  
*  
  
Roaring fans, bright lights, demons glaring. It was all to familar for the Urameshi team. Yusuke led the team like he always did, Kuwabara and Tenshi coming in second, and Hiei and Kurama tailing behind. Well, atleast there was more cheers for them then boos. Once they entered the stadium, Team Neko appeared. All of them had catish ears and sharp eyes. A few of them had fur.  
  
"Welcome fans! Today we watch Team Urameshi and Team Neko fight it out until only one team wins! Now, team captains, shake hands..or paws!" Yusuke and the team leader shook.  
  
"I'm Tabby." She said, her voice sweeped like posion.  
  
"Yusuke." They parted hands and Miz raised her hand. "Now, battle one! Ready....go!" Miz jumped off the stage and the fight started.  
  
Yusuke tackled Tabby to the ground and Hiei launched himself at one of the bigger looking teammates. Swiftly, Hiei pulled out his katana and swiped. The cat he was fighting, or as Hiei liked to call him as Cat number six, grabbed his katana with his hands. Blood poured from his hand as Hiei applied more pressure. Soon enough, Cat number six let go and Hiei slapped him with the dull part of his blade.  
  
"Ugh...." Cat six stumbled and fell to the floor. Hiei waited for a moment to see if he would arise again, but he didn't.  
  
"Good." Hiei said to himself, dodging a spirit gun. He watched for a moment, for that was all they needed to finish.  
  
Kurama set aside the bleeding enemy he had to fight just as Tenshi was finishing his. Kuwabara and Yusuke still fought, until Yusuke unleashed a big energy bomb. The stadium filled with dust and smoke and the crowd started to yell even louder. Miz peeked up from her hidden spot and brightened up just as the smoke was lifting. Hiei joined Yusuke in the middle of the stage, waiting for this to be over. Miz hopped back on stage just before the smoke was gone. "There you have it! Team Urameshi has once again passed! This is truely a great outcome!" Miz winked as her face appeared on the big screen. "Don't worry, demons! More action fight coming right after we get the bodies out of here!"  
  
Team Urameshi walked out of the stage and back into the hallways. Tenshi sat down and sighed. "If all fights were that easy, we would have won a long time ago." He said, smiling. Yusuke gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"No problem." Hiei just nodded. If he was going to be stuck with a baka like Tenshi, he might as well get use to it. Botan's face peeked from around the corner.  
  
"There you guys are!" Botan exclaimed. She rounded the corner with Yukina and Keiko. "Good match."  
  
Keiko crossed her arms. "It was a bit to fast though." She noted. Yusuke shrugged.  
  
'We can't do anything about that. So how about we go back to the hotel room?" Yusuke asked. Tenshi stood up again.  
  
"Great! I'm tried." Botan followed them, Hiei was too busy tailing Yukina and Kuwabara. Suddenly, a voice rang from the halls.  
  
"Botan!" Koenma called out, running to catch up with them. He was in his teenage form. Everyone turned around. Koenma took no time for breaths. "We found were they are."  
  
"You mean Spirit?" Kurama asked, his voice slightly suprised. Yukina and Keiko looked around, confused.  
  
Koenma nodded. "As your job as part of the Reikai tantei, you are going."  
  
"What happened?" Yukina asked. Kuwabara took her hands.  
  
"It's okay, Kuzuma Kuwabara will save them." Hiei desperately wanted to slash him across the neck, but resisted for Yukina's sake.  
  
Tenshi groaned. "And I wanted my rubber ducky and a bath." Keiko gave him a werid look, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Um, guys?" Botan asked. She was already on her oar. "Are we going to go?"  
  
Yusuke nodded. "Of course!"  
  
Keiko and Yukina watched as the Reikai tantei's ran out of the building. "Good Luck!" Yukina called, waving her hands. Kuwabara gave her a thumbs up as they ran off towards the woods, were they were sure to find the girls and trouble.  
  
_  
  
[1] Jenkin is Rock, paper, scissors.  
  
Aiyah, so long! Gomen! --" Well, review.  
  
Ja! 


	27. And thats how we win

Thank you for all the reviews! XD Alots and lots....aiyah! Well, I guess we should get this on the road!  
  
Last Chapter: We found out that Spirit slammed into a tree branch, ending them back into the prisonment. They met the shadow behind Daisuke, they called him Lord. His plan, like every other evil scemes, was to take control of Maikai. Meanwhile, The Urameshi team were to fight Team Neko. Yukina, Koenma, and Keiko had entered the island to cheer for them. Like usual, Team Urameshi won and Koenma gave them startling news about the new location of Spirit, Miko, Mai, and Samara.  
  
Well, like I always say, READ AND REVIEW! MUHAHAAH! *thunders and dark clouds* Ahem, right. To the story!  
  
_  
  
"Wake up you bunch." Spirit yelled in pain as she was shot with something. The demon left her to feel her pain and went for the others. Spirit closed her eyes as she could hear Miko, Mai, and Samara scream as well. The demon left them after a while and Spirit was the first to stand up. "Are..." she winced. "you...okay?"  
  
"Yeah...I won't move for a while though." Miko said. Mai and Samara agreed with her. Spirit laid back down again....she could tell that it was quite early in the morning. Finally, Spirit went back to sleep.  
  
*  
  
"Look! There it is!" Botan yelled to below. She was flying up above the group. They left the stadium a while ago and found a clear route to their destination.  
  
"We have a couple of idiots to take care of!" Yusuke yelled back. Botan looked down below to see the Reikai Tanteis fighting off a couple of demons. "Go on ahead and find them!"  
  
Botan nodded and passed through the walls of a building, seeing as she was a ferry girl. She past through the demons guarding the doors and flew through the corridors. Her heart was pacing and her eyebrows were furrowed together as she looked for the room where her team could possibly be in. Finally, she could see a soild door heavily guarded. She tried to slip past un-noticed, but sure enough it wasn't hard to see something floating infront of your face. Before the demons could branish their weapons, Botan had jumped up form her oar, grabbed it, and smashed it into both of their faces. They fell back unconsious. Botan took the keys from the ugly red demon and unlocked the door.  
  
"Botan!?!" Mai asked, gasping in suprise. Botan almost bursted into tears at the sight of her friends. Quickly they embraced into a group hug before they heard noise from not far.  
  
"Come here!" Spirit whispered, grabbing one of the katana's the red demon dropped. Miko developed her broom while everyone else hid. The footsteps and voices got louder...louder....finally...  
  
SMACK! Spirit slashed one of the demons in the pack of them. Miko charged after them as well and Botan followed with her oar. Once they deprived the demons of their items and knocked them out, they hurried on again. They went through quite a few packs of demons before they stopped for a rest.  
  
"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Samara asked, rubbing her eyes. Spirit shrugged.  
  
"How do I know? The only room i've been to is the prison cell." The girls groaned and Mai smacked Spirit on the arm. "What! It's true!" Spirit defended herself, crossing her arms. There was a chuckle as someone placed a hand on Spirit's shoulder.  
  
"Thankfully, you are going to right way." Everyone looked to see Koenma and the boys behind them.  
  
"Kurama!" Spirit said in joy. They embraced. Tenshi wrinkled his nose.  
  
"What have you guys been through?" He asked.  
  
Mai counted it down. "Sleeping in a smelly dungeon, escaping but caught, meeting the person planning this, and being tourtured by a red ugly demon."  
  
"Whoa." Tenshi muttered. Miko nodded.  
  
Hiei looked around the halls. "We should go now."  
  
Everyone agreed to that.  
  
*  
  
"The smell of shampoo!" Mai yelled from the bathroom. Botan laughed. They had somehow gotten back to the room, but not without some werid stares and whispers. Keiko was making food for the hungry ferry girls and Yukina was healing their brusies and cuts. Spirit and Samara were the two girls currently eating.  
  
"So," Koenma asked. "What did you find out?"  
  
Spirit swallowed her mouthful and spoke up. "My brother is a puppet. This guy name Lord is using him to take control of Maikai. We were supposed to be used as bait for if Daisuke gets out of line, but I guess that didn't happen."  
  
Hiei thought about it for a moment. "Wouldn't he have came down himself if his bait was escaping?"  
  
Samara shrugged. "Maybe he wasn't in the building."  
  
Tenshi clapped his hand. "Maybe," He said excitedly. "He was scared of us!"  
  
There was silence after that remark, making Tenshi look a bit dumb. Finally, Miko spoke up.  
  
"So, how was the fight? Did Botan fight all by herself?" Botan looked at Hiei for a moment.  
  
"Actually," Botan said. "I forfeited the team." Miko's face fell.  
  
"No way!" Spirit said, food flying. She hit herself on the chest to stop coughing.  
  
Botan nodded. "I had to, Daisuke said he would let you go."  
  
Miko gasped. "You got fooled!" She yelled pointing a accusing finger. Botan looked at her suprised. "Lord told us Daisuke doesn't know that we were there."  
  
Yusuke stared for a moment. "What?!" Samara nodded. Yusuke slammed his hand on the table. "Damn!" He cursed. Mai walked out of the bathroom with a towel on her head.  
  
"Aw, come on you guys. What happened happens. We can't change it now. We can just cheer for you when you kick there butts." Keiko turned around, nodding at Mai's idea.  
  
"So can we eat now?" Yusuke asked. Keiko gave another nod and the boys grabbed at the food laid out. Samara stood up and handed her plate to Keiko.  
  
"I think I'll go to sleep...with a knife under my pillow." She took one of the kitchen knives and went to her room. Mai grabbed another knife and went to her room as well.  
  
Keiko started to look for another knife. "If they keep taking it, I won't be able to make anything." She complained.  
  
"I can't complain." Miko said. "You would take one too if you were just snatched like that."  
  
"That is true..." Keiko said. There was an uncomfortable silence except for the sound of spoons and forks.  
  
Finally though, Kurama stood up. "I should go now, we have a battle tomorrow. Good night." Botan gave a 'bye' and the boys grunted. Spirit followed Kurama to his room and things became talkative again.  
  
"Well, what's going to happen tommorrow?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Another team battle." Yusuke said. "Then the finals."  
  
"We'll beat them." Tenshi said, he smiled. "You guys have me on your team."  
  
Botan rolled her eyes. "Right..."  
  
"We'll win...if the baka ningen doesn't mess up." Kuwabara glared at him.  
  
"Shrimp!" Botan watched as Hiei and Kuwabara fought.  
  
"Can't you think of anything else to call me?" Hiei asked, sighing. Kuwabara went to a histerical mode, cursing rather loudly.  
  
"If I wanted to call you something else, I would have....shorty!" Hiei gave another small sigh and turned his back on Kuwabara. "Hey! Don't you walk away from the great Kazuma Kuwabara! Hiei? HIEI!"  
  
Botan gave a short and hasty good-bye to Keiko before following Hiei into their room. Even after Botan had shut the door, they could hear Kuwabara yelling horrid things about Hiei. Botan smiled at Hiei. "Atleast it's not silent anymore." She said. Hiei shrugged.  
  
"But now we have to listen to the oaf talking." He replied, glaring at the door. Botan laughed and slightly brushed her lips against his. Hiei started to wrap his arms around her, until she broke him off.  
  
"You have a fight tommorrow, so get some sleep." She said, happy that she was teasing him. Hiei rolled his eyes.  
  
"That never stopped you before." He said, a small smile forming. Botan hopped into bed and Hiei did as well. Botan rested her head on his shoulder once he turned off the lights.  
  
"Good luck." She muttered. Hiei didn't answer, so Botan fell into deep sleep.  
  
*  
  
"Welcome to the Death Tournament round four, Elimination until two are left!" Botan took a flyer from one of the demon ladies passing them out. Yukina stood behind her.  
  
"This is really exciting." She said, looking at her own flyer. Keiko nodded.  
  
"The rules say," Keiko read of the paper. "Each team is to go through a process of problems and fights to make it to the end. The first two teams that make it the fastest go on the finals."  
  
Spirit grinned. "This should be no problem for the guys!"  
  
The girls had splitted up with the guys earlier, seeing as they couldn't go through the maze with them. They now had front seats, thanks to Koenma. Mai fanned herself with her hand.  
  
"When are they gonna start?" She complained.Just after her statement, Miz appeared on the big screen. Samara smirked. "I got good timing."  
  
"Welcome fans and teams!" Miz said. "Today is the only day you will get to see such action like this! This is the final rounds before the big finals, so watch cafefully! The teams we have running the obsitcals will now be shown! First off, Team Hito, The V team, Nyu-chan, al bends, The red team, Rave, and The Urameshi Team! Let's give a big hand as the teams come out!" The girls cheered once the Urameshi team walked out to their post. "Now, get ready teams, for I'm about to blow the horn. This will signal you to start! Meet you at the finish line!"  
  
Miz bew the horn and everyone cheered and roared as the teams ran out of their post. Most of them had met other teams and were fighting. Miz gave everyone the step by step action.  
  
"It looks like Team V has meet defeat from the Hito Team! That was quick! Urameshi Team is leading the way, they are going through a obstical of traps! One has barely missed the team captain! He has made it out safely! Oh look! Rave has been beated by the al bends! That wasn't a pretty sight!"  
  
*  
  
"Holy crap!" Yusuke cursed as an arrow barely missed his head. Kurama stopped the rapid arrows with his rose whip, creating a small tornado. Once Yusuke got out though, Kurama stopped and they headed for the next obsticale.  
  
"Were to next Hiei?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei's forehead glowed slightly and he pointed to the left. Tenshi took the lead and stopped once he noticed a difference in the floor.  
  
"Is it me, or am I sinking?"  
  
"It's quick sand baka!" Hiei yelled. Kuwabara produced his spirit sword and handed the tip to Tenshi and pulled him out. "We need to jump." Hiei said.  
  
"That far?" Yusuke asked, he sighed. One by one, they jumped across and hurried on again.  
  
*  
  
"GO URAMESHI!" Keiko yelled. Botan hooted and yelled like the rest of the crowd. From what she could see, Hiei was using his Jagan to lead them, Kurama was using his plants to take care of some of the traps, and Kuwabara was slashing the monsters that popped out. Samara gasped, grabbing Botan's attention.  
  
"They're catching up!" Sure enough, Botan could hear Miz say the same thing.  
  
"Team Hito has been catching up to Urameshi! Oh no! Team Urameshi has just met Nyu-Chan! That will be a bloody sight to see! Team Hito has been stopped by The red team! This is wild!"  
  
Mai nudged Miko. "You've been the one with the great eye sight, what do you see?"  
  
Miko squinted. "It looks like Yusuke got punched....Kuwabara was injured, but just slightly. Tenshi is helping out Yusuke right now while Kurama and Hiei are teaming up on three demons. Oh!"  
  
"What?" The girls asked in unison.  
  
"Team Hito has past Urameshi!" By now, none of the demons around the girls were listening to Miz, but to Miko.  
  
"Well, girl?" One of them asked. "What's going on now?"  
  
Miko leaned forward. "Urameshi has finished off the Nyu-chans, but got into a fight with the al bends....Team Hito is caught into a trap...They got out....Urameshi is now leading....YES!" That sudden outburst made Yukina jump. "They made it to the finish line!"  
  
"AND URAMESHI HAS MADE IT TO THE FINISH! AND HERE SOME TEAM HITO! YES! WE HAVE TWO WINNERS, FANS!" Miz yelled into the speaker. The girls jumped and cheered as Yusuke's face appeared on the big screen. "Now, Yusuke, that was rather quick."  
  
"Well, yeah. What did you expect?" Yusuke's answer was. "You said the teams that made it the fastest."  
  
"You heard it from the man himself. In two days, the finals! See you then!"  
  
Crowd by crowd, the demons left while talking about the match. The girls were about to leave, until Mai stopped them. "You girls, look!"  
  
*  
  
"That was rather fast." Daisuke said, smiling at Yusuke. "I guess we'll see you in two days."  
  
Yusuke glared at him. "Not unless I kill you right here."  
  
"Keep that tongue in your mouth." Lena said, hissing. Daisuke held out his hand to silence her.  
  
"Let's go." He said, walking away. His team followed him. All in perfect timing, Kuwabara, Tenshi, and Yusuke flicked them off.  
  
"And that's," Tenshi said, smiling. He looked at his teammates. "how we win."  
  
"Tada!" Miz joined in, striking a pose. The team looked at her weridly. "What? I've been rooting for you." Miz shrugged and walked away, leaving the victorious team behind in wonder.  
  
_  
  
Muhaha what a quick update, ne? You didn't have to wait! Well, review please! Ja! 


	28. Don't touch your neck!

Heyo! Well, thanks alot for all the reviews! The story is going to end soon....sadly. But don't worry! There will always be another day! *winks* Forever Fornever!  
  
Last Chapter: Botan and the boys found Spirit and team and they left the creepy buidling. Urameshi was in the elimination round and was the first to make it through the obstical. Now they fight Team Hito.  
  
Read and Review! Ja!  
  
_  
  
"Here's a toast!" Tenshi yelled, holding up his can of soda. "To the finals!"  
  
Everyone clinked their glasses together. "To the finals!" They said in unison. Even Hiei joined in to the toast, which he barely ever did.  
  
"So," Kuwabara asked excitedly as the toast was over. "What are we doing during the two days?"  
  
Yusuke grin widened. "Anything we want!" He yelled, raising his fist. "We beat them to the finish line, we got there the fastest!"  
  
"But," Hiei inturrupted. "we haven't won the finals." Yusuke just batted him away.  
  
"Aw, come on Hiei! We aleast deserve one day of fun."  
  
Yukina nodded happily to that. "Yeah!" She joined in. Kuwabara smiled proudly at her.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Hiei manage to let that slip from his mind as Botan started to talk with him.  
  
"So," Botan started, giving Hiei and adoring smile. "how about we have a sparr day, like we use to?"  
  
Hiei smirked. "Let's see how weak you've gotten."  
  
Botan smirked back. "We'll see."  
  
Hiei went back to watching Yukina while Botan picked at her food. She wasn't as hungry as she thought she was. Spirit scooted over to her side and linked arms with her.  
  
"What's up?" She asked. Botan shrugged.  
  
"Not much." Spirit gave a small 'oh'. She winced for a slight moment and placed a hand on her neck. Botan noticed this. "What's wrong?"  
  
Spirit shook her head. "It's just something they did to us." Botan motioned for Spirit to lift up her hair, which she did. Botan squinted slightly, then the peice of metal caught her eye.  
  
"What the...?" Botan said slowly. She toutched it softly. Spirit didn't seem to notice, so Botan applied more pressure to it. Spirit gave a yell of suprise, jumped up, and knocked into the table.  
  
Everyone jumped back. "Hey! Watch it!" Samara said. Spirit stared at her for a moment, then she fainted to the floor. Kurama hurried to catch her. Hiei turned to Botan.  
  
"What happened?" He asked. All eyes went to Botan.  
  
"I-I-I don't know." Botan stuttered. "There was something on her neck and I pressed it."  
  
Miko's hand went to her own neck. "If Spirit got one, we must have too!" Miko wailed. She suddenly fell and Hiei caught her.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Yusuke yelled, trying to restore the peace. Mai sunk in her chair, she must have touched her neck as well. Yusuke turned to Samara. "Don't-"  
  
It was too late, Samara gave a gasp before she went into a faze.  
  
"Okay, no one touch their neck!" Yusuke said. Everyone kept their hands to their sides. Kurama was exclaiming Spirit's neck, making sure he didn't touch the metal. Everyone watched him, waiting for an explanation.  
  
Finally, Kurama looked up. "I can't classify it." He said. "But they will wake up very shortly."  
  
Botan thought for a moment. Lord said something about puppets, but they escaped, so they can't be use to him now. Right?! Botan agreed with herself and returned to listening to the conversation that wasn't going on in her head.  
  
"I think it's best for me to research this." Koenma said. The boys were settling the faint ladies on every couch they had. Yukina sat by them, a worried and horrifed look on her face. Kuwabara held her hand for comfort, something Hiei couldn't slip. He pulled out his katana and headed towards them, you could see the big red flames burning in his eyes. Botan delayed him though.  
  
"You want to train now?" She asked, grabbing Hiei's hand. "Let's go!"  
  
"Gah! Hey!" Hiei said, but Botan didn't listen. Everyone watched as Botan and Hiei left, Botan was dragging Hiei and all he could do was watch his hotel room become out of sight.  
  
*  
  
"Ready?" Botan called. Hiei nodded. Botan launched herself first. She jumped and threw a few spirit orbs. Hiei dodged, whipping out his katana. He tried swiping Botan, but she just jumped over him and smacked him in the neck. Hiei turned around swiftly, swiping Botan at the side. Botan gave a slight hiss, but shot a spirit gun. Hiei didn't have enough time to dodge, it hit him square in the chest. Botan pried the katana from Hiei's hand before he could recover and threw it to the side. They started again with punches and kicks this time. Punch, dodge, kick, punch. Dodge, kick, kick, dodge.  
  
Hiei finally gave a blazing punch and grabbed his katana again. Botan noticed were he was headed for, so she got the spirit energy on each tip of her fingers. Botan threw and Hiei dodged. Hiei slashed and Botan dodged.  
  
It was finally until Hiei gave a final blow that they decided to stop. Botan dropped to the floor. Hiei sat next to her, catching his breath. "Not bad." Botan said.  
  
"You too." Hiei replied, wiping the sweat from his forehead. The moon was full and bright, illuminating the water along with Botan's eyes. There was a moment of silence as Botan and Hiei exchanged glances at each other. Hiei couldn't resist the urge to bring his fingers across her face. Botan closed her eyes as the lovers lips connected with one another. it didn't last very long though, for the bushes splitted apart and Yukina appeared with Kuwabara.  
  
"There you are!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Botan and Hiei stood up. "The others just woke up."  
  
Hiei gritted his teeth at the sight of his ssiter with Kuwabara. Horrid images came to his mind. Kuwabara and Yukina taking moonlight walks, holding hands....Hiei shuddered at the thought. He ran forward and took Yukina's hand. "Let's go." He called behind him, taking a fast pace. Botan and the confused Kuwabara followed him back to the hotel.  
  
_  
  
Nothing to say today! Review please. 


	29. Jolly Ranchers

Heyo! Sorry for being so late...I've been so sleepy lately. Anyways, let's get down to the story!  
  
Last time:He ran forward and took Yukina's hand. "Let's go." He called behind him, taking a fast pace. Botan and the confused Kuwabara followed him back to the hotel.  
  
Well, read and review! JA!  
  
_  
  
"We're back." Hiei said, bursting open the door. Yusuke and the rest of them looked up. The girls were all sitting around the living room. Botan and Kuwabara followed Hiei inside and shut the door. Hiei had finally let go of Yukina, who seated herself in an empty couch. Kuwabara was just about to walk over and sit next to her, until Botan stopped him and shook her head in warning. Her poor un-informed friend could be lying in a grave very soon. VERY soon.  
  
"Hey," Tenshi said, scooting over for Kuwabara. "We're still trying to find out what happened to them." Hiei and Botan seated themselves on a window stool and the girls continued their stories.  
  
Miko started again. "Well, we were all sleeping when this demon came inside the room. He had awoke Spirit first, right?" Spirit nodded to Miko continued. "He shot us all in the next with something, it hurted. Then he left and we fell asleep again."  
  
There was a moment of silence after that. "That's it?" Kuwabara asked. The girls nodded and Kuwabara gave a sigh of relief. "I thought it was something killer." Yusuke smacked him in the side of the head.  
  
"Idiot! We don't know what that peice of scrap on their neck can do. It could have given them super laser eyes or something." It was Keiko's turn to smack Yusuke.  
  
"I think you've read too many comics."  
  
Yusuke grinned. "You gave them to me." Kurama looked out the window.  
  
"Well, we might as well go to sleep and wake up for tomorrow." Kurama and Spirit both stood and gave their good-byes. Miko, Mai, and Samara soon followed. The rest of the group stood up and retreated to their bedrooms. Botan stood up, looking at Hiei who was making himself comfortable by the window stool.  
  
"Aren't you going to sleep?" She asked, rasing an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah." Hiei placed his katana by his side and put his hands behind his head. He laid on his back and closed his eyes. Botan sighed, but just shook her head and turned off the lights inside the living room. On Hiei's head, an eyeshape glow was on his white bandana. He just wanted to make sure what Yusuke said wasn't true. Yusuke and Keiko were having a quarrel again. Miko and Mai and Samara seems to have been sleeping already. Kurama and Spirit were having an embracing moment. Botan was starting the shower up. Shower....  
  
No! Bad Hiei! Hiei scolded himself. He derected his attention to what was going around in the living room and drifted into sleep.  
  
*  
  
"Come on, Yusuke! Twenty-five more sit ups!" Mai yelled into Yusuke's ear.  
  
"DAMN YOU WOMAN, I'M TRYING!" Yusuke yelled back. His shirt was drenched with sweat. Keiko and Yukina were sitting on the couch, which had been pushed towards the wall. In fact, EVERYTHING was by the wall now. They were using both the kitchen and the living room as a gym. Samara had suggested it, seeing as she wanted to get into shape as well. Kuwabara and Miko were having a sword training, Kurama and Spirit was outside along with Tenshi and Samara to have a dodging lesson, and Hiei and Botan were testing Hiei's agility.  
  
"One hundred and five....alright Yusuke, stop." Mai said, standing up. Yusuke gave a deep breath, resting for a moment. That cost him though, for Mai was making him do push ups now. "Give me two hundred!"  
  
Keiko and Yukina winced at Mai's tone. "Harsh." Yukina whispered. Keiko nodded. Mai kept smacking her hand with an iron spoon so it made a hollow sound. Everytime she did that, Yusuke would do his exercises faster. Mai thought it was because he was encouraged, Yusuke was just plain scared.  
  
"Come on!" Mai smacked the spoon in her hand again. "HURRY UP!"  
  
The door opened and Hiei and Botan walked through. Hiei rasied an eyebrow at the sight of Yusuke doing fast paced push ups and Mai hovering over him like a hawk. Botan walked over to Keiko and Yukina. "What happened?"  
  
Keiko flicked her wrist whip-like. She made a cracking noise. Botan laughed. Yusuke glared at Keiko. "Shut up!"  
  
Keiko just stuck her tounge out and watched as Mai smacked the spoon again. Hiei leaned on the wall, amused of the sight. Finally, Yusuke dropped dead on the floor and refused to work again until he got a rest. Mai sighed. "I always get stuck with the lazy one."  
  
The door opened again and Tenshi and Samara appeared, they looked almost as sweaty as Yusuke. "There is signs of rain, Kurama and Spirit are going to get some food." Samara informed. Yusuke yawned.  
  
"Thank god." He said. Mai pretended to accidently drop the spoon on Yusuke's head. Kurama and Spirit appeared at the door right when Yusuke gave a yelp. Spirit mistaken it for a groan.  
  
"Don't worry, this food is fresh."Spirit reassured him, she placed the items on the floor. Yusuke got first dibs, seeing as he was the closest to it. Everyone gathered around to eat...  
  
Hiei stared at the food, a stupidty look on his face. "Candy." He said, picking up a jolly rancher. Spirit grinned and offered him a sour patch. Kurama pointed to Spirit to indicate it was her idea. Botan was sucking on a lollipop, watching as everyone but Hiei dig in. Spirit explained what happened while everyone passed around twizzlers.  
  
"You see, the food thing they had was closed so me and Kurama looked around for some vending machines and happen to run into this one. Well, of course it cost money and we didn't have any...so I picked the lock open and we stole some." Spirit said proudly. Everyone turned to Kurama. Kurama gave a sheepish smile back.  
  
Kuwabara shook his head. "Kurama...the nice one, stealing. That's a one in a million."  
  
Botan handed the package of twizzlers to Hiei, who passed it on. "Well, he WAS a former theif." Miko pointed out. Everyone gave a nod to that. Keiko looked up as the sound of a thunderbolt was heard. She jumped and Yusuke wrapped him arm around her.  
  
"Just thunder." he said, trying to comfort her. Keiko tried to keep her mind on other things, but her knuckles became pale white. Botan and Hiei stood up and looked out the window. The sky that was fresh and cheery a few moments ago were dark and clouded. Botan watched as a lighting bolt struck very close to the hotel, she froze. She HATED lighting. Hiei watched the sky pour rain, then took Botan's cold hands.  
  
"Just thunder." He repeated quietly. His eyes watched every lighting that glowed. Botan clasped his hand, making Hiei look at their entwined hands.  
  
"Listen, Hiei." Botan said. The room was filled with lots of talking so she didn't need to lower her voice. "Promise that you will call it quits when things get to tough." Hiei looked at her like she was damn crazy. Botan sank to the ground when a rather loud thunder crash hit her ears, Hiei was dragged down with her. Now, they were covered from view of the others. Botan placed both of her hands on Hiei's, as if pleading. "I don't want to lose someone like you to a battle." Botan explained, rubbing Hiei's hand against her cheek. Hiei took a look to see if any of the "idiots" were looking and then kissed Botan on the lips. Fireworks bursted like fourth of July and Hiei could taste skittles. Once Hiei pulled away, Botan sighed. "You won't."  
  
Hiei nodded. "I can't just stop, and you know it." He said quietly. Botan looked a bit ashamed for asking, but she nodded along. "You'll get to see me one more time." Hiei said, trying to make a joke out of it. "You can always send me to Reikai if I die."  
  
Botan almost kicked him out the window to his death. "NOT FUNNY!" She yelled. Anger was in her blood like posion. Everyone looked up to see a KO'd Hiei and what Yusuke and Kuwabara like to refer as "Angry Botan". Botan blinked for a moment, then took a deep breath. "You die tomorrow, and I won't forgive myself." Botan muttered. "I should have never forfeit."  
  
Keiko grabbed Yusuke's arm. "Have you all seen the new necklace Yusuke got me? It's in my room." Yusuke blinked.  
  
"I got you a necklace?" He asked. Keiko sighed and dragged him along. Everyone hurried to follow. Hiei blinked at Botan's words.  
  
"What?!" Hiei asked. Botan threw some skittles at him, he ducked. Apparently, Botan wouldn't let him come near her. Everytime he would move towards her, she would hit him right between the eye with a jolly rancher (Spirit stocked alot on that). Finally, Hiei got annoyed with the stinging pain of the hard candy and used his fast speed. Before Botan could hit him, he knocked the packet of candy out of her hands and took her by the arms. "ONNA!" He yelled. A wave of thunder crashed rather close, making Botan jump. Her attention came back to Hiei. "Listen, if I do die, I die. You can throw all the jolly ranchers you want. But that won't change how I...." Hiei drifted off.  
  
Botan rasied an eyebrow. "Won't change how you....smell?" She asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Drink? Eat? Wash your hands?" Hiei sighed.  
  
"How I love you, you dumb butt!" Botan laughed, tears starting to come from her eyes. Hiei groaned. "Holy shi...holy bible."  
  
Botan wiped her tears away, hugging Hiei in the process. "You're right."  
  
"For what?" Hiei asked, as if telling Botan he forgave and forgot. Botan nodded. There was a thump on the wall and everyone piled out of Yusuke's room. Tenshi pointed towards the two.  
  
"We heard fighting! You two need counseling!" Miko smacked him and he shutted up. Spirit exclaimed all the jolly ranchers on the floor.  
  
"Whoa, they're all broken. Hiei must have a hard head, or hard hair." Hiei glared at Spirit and she drifted back towards Kurama.  
  
Kuwabara held his stomach. "So can we eat?" He complained. Botan nodded and everyone came back into the circle of friends and candy.  
  
_  
  
Aiyah, Sooo tired....review so when I wake up I can ready them OKay?  
  
Spirit 


	30. Death tournament Finals

Well, sorry for making you wait. I have to pass my classes. Anyways, chapter 30! What a big big big big BIG number ne? Be happy it's not 120 or something...Oh well, I think I'll keep making chapters until Chapter 32, I think that's the last chapter of this story. So don't worry fans, you have two more chapters until the end! Then you can bawl your eyes out and plead for another story *hehe!* hahah...  
  
Last time:Kuwabara held his stomach. "So can we eat?" He complained. Botan nodded and everyone came back into the circle of friends and candy.  
  
Well, read and review and then you have a nice day! JA!  
  
_  
  
"WELCOME, WELCOME TO THE DEATH TOURNAMENT! TODAY IS THE FINAL ROUND AGAINST TO HARD-CORE TEAMS!"  
  
"Could that thing be any louder?" Samara said, glaring at the speakers. She had her hair in a pretty arangment of styles. Mai, Samara, Miko, Botan, Spirit, Yukina, and Keiko sat front row, next to the boy's side of the field. Spirit and Miko were checking their communicators every once and a while. They were looking into the missing four girls case.  
  
"Koenma is suppose to give us a call once he found a location for them." Miko had explained to Botan. And what about Botan? Well, she was light and breezy. She seemed so happy, even though she knew what might happen. Keiko looked at her watch.  
  
"It's about time for the final's to start." She said. Sure enough, Miz was walking on to the battle field. She smiled at the crowd.  
  
"Hiyo, fans! We have a great fight going on for you today! Human team against human team!" Demon's booed at the thought. Miz gave a weak smile. "Anyways, let's bring out our two teams! First off, we have a team consisting of Daisuke Hitomeki as team leader! Welcome out team one, Team Hito!" Mai hopped up and started to boo as Daisuke led his team forward. Samara joined her and soon, they has a small group of people booing. "And then, we have a team consisting of Yusuke Urameshi as team leader! Welcome Team Urameshi!"  
  
"YAY!!!!!" The girl's started to yell. They hopped up and down in their chairs and waved their arms around. Yusuke waved their way as he led his boys into the center.  
  
"Now team leaders," Miz instructed. "It's time to shake hands and wish each other good luck!"  
  
Yusuke and Daisuke took each other's hand. "Good luck." Yusuke said, giving Daisuke a half glare and a half smile.   
  
"You'll need it." Daisuke only reply was as he let go.  
  
"Good job, you two haven't killed each other. Now, let's spin with a wild guess who will go first!" Miz pointed her hand to the big screen. It had two wheels of faces on them. The image of an digitalized Miz spinned one of the wheels. It stopped at Tenshi's face. Digi Miz then went to the next wheel and spinned it. It landed on Hanna. "And there you have it, demons! We got our first match, Tenshi Ichigawa versus Hanna Moshtro! Remaining fighters, please step off of the ring."  
  
"Good luck, Tenshi!" The girl's yelled. Tenshi gave them a thumbs up and looked at his challenge. Hanna's honey blond hair was in a tight braid and she was holding a staff with blades on each side. She spat on the floor.  
  
"Let's go, boy!" She said a deadly tone. Tenshi grinned.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
Miz got ready to twirl off the ring. "First battle of the Death tournament finals....ready? Let's go!" Every demon in the stadium got off their seats and started to holler. Tenshi hopped around, then Hanna launched. She tried to swipe Tenshi from one side, he dodged, but she whirled around. Tenshi gasped in suprise as he was torn from the stomach with the other blade.  
  
"Damn!" He hissed. Hanna wasn't waiting for him to make his move. She tried to slash him again. Tenshi dodged that one, then he dodged the next. But...  
  
"And Hanna Moshtro just slapped Tenshi Ichigawa in the face with her braid! That must have hurt!" Miz said from the side lines. Tenshi rubbed his face.  
  
"That's it." Tenshi gave Hanna a mouthful of his spirit gun. Hanna smirked.  
  
"Silly stuff like that won't work." Hanna sharply turned her back on the spirit gun, it bounced off of her. Everyone gasped in suprise. "I told you. Now let me show you some true power!" Hanna slammed in staff into the ring, which left a huge dent. Hanna closed her eyes and concentrated. Tenshi watched in awe as the monsterious aura of Hanna floated around her. Miko gasped in suprise.  
  
"That could wipe out Tenshi...for good!"  
  
Tenshi wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Come on!" He yelled. Hanna launched her spirit energy at him. Tenshi dodged by running and tried another spirit gun. Hanna simply turned it's back on it again and Tenshi's energy had no affect. Again and again, over and over, Tenshi did his spirit attacks. Over and Over, again and again, Hanna just turned her back and then injuried Tenshi some more.  
  
"Tenshi!" The girl's cried out as Tenshi was over thrown by Hanna's power's again. "Get up!"  
  
Groggily, Tenshi propped himself up and blinked. He blinked again and smiled foolishly. "I..." Tenshi walked around in circles. "got you know, missy!" He shook his head to get out of his dizzy-like state. "Let's go!" He said again.  
  
Hanna sighed. "Why do you try, idiot?" She threw some more of her engery at him, but this time she tailed him around. Tenshi dodged them again, but this time he made a run for Hanna's staff. Before Hanna could even stop him, Tenshi pulled the staff out of the ground and....  
  
Everyone gasped again in suprise as a whole braid of honey blond hair flew into the air. It landed inside the ring. Hanna stared at it for a moment, then she slowly turned her neck at Tenshi. "You..."  
  
Yusuke turned shook his head. "He's going to die now. I've learned from experience that you never, EVER touch a girl's hair." Yusuke waved to Keiko. She waved back at him.  
  
"You..." Tenshi grinned at Hanna and twirled the staff around. "I'll kill you!" Tenshi ran away from Hanna as she started to run after him in a mad frenzy.  
  
Tenshi turned around and yelled, "SPIRIT GUN!" Hanna stopped in horror as everything became bright. Piles of smoke come out of the battlefield as bits of the center ring fell from the sky. Miz peered into the smoke.  
  
"I can make out Tenshi Ichigawa....but where is Hanna?!"  
  
The smoke cleared as Hanna struggled to get up from the floor. Tenshi saw his chance for a clean win. He started to grow a big spirit ball while Hanna tried once again to use her strength to stand up.  
  
"How...?" Yukina asked in awe. "Tenshi couldn't touch her before..."  
  
Spirit patted her head. "Yuki, I think that girl over there had something in her hair. You know, like a scrunchie that bounced spirit energy off or something. That must have been the reason why Tenshi cut her hair off."  
  
"Bingo!" Botan exclaimed. "Look, he's about to finish her."  
  
Everyone watched as Tenshi threw the huge energy at Hanna. She gasped in suprise....  
  
"And that's the end of the first fight! We'll just have to see if Hanna is still standing!" Miz said cheerfully. "Wait a minute fans, I see someone from the smoke....and yes! Tenshi Ichigawa has gave Team Urameshi their first victory!"  
  
Now the smoke had clear all up and everyone could see no sign of Hanna left. Even the staff was blow away by the attack Tenshi had inflicted. Tenshi nearly got his ear's popped off as the crowd roared for more fighting. He climbed down from the rubble of the ring and joined his crew members. Yusuke and Kuwabara slapped him on the back as Miz pointed back up to the big screen. Digi Miz spinned both wheel's at the same time.  
  
"We have a face for Team Hito, and that my friends is Aya! Now, our next fighter is....Kurama! So there you go! Kurama versus Aya! If you will, boys, walk into the ring."  
  
Kurama watched as Aya from the other side walk up to the ring. He was wearing a white shirt and pants under a yellow outer layering while Aya was wearing boxing clothes. Hiei watched as he walked up to the ring and stand near the middle, facing Aya. He suddenly had a flashback to when he was talking to Botan yesterday. He shook it out of his mind and watched the fight.  
  
"Okay guys, get ready! Kurama versus Aya in the second match of the Death tournament finals...Ready? Go!" Miz hopped off stage once more as the next match started. Spirit kept ushering Kurama to kick butt while Miko stepped outside the stadium to talk to Koenma. It was only a while that Miko came back to talk with the girls.  
  
"Hey!" Miko yelled to be heard. "We have to go to Koenma's office! He said he needed all five of us to get the girl's back!"  
  
Spirit glanced at the fighting ring where Kurama had just pulled out his whip. "Why now!?" She whined. "Alright, let's go then!"  
  
*  
  
"Koenma!" Mai called as they walked into the little toddler's office. Koenma looked up from paperwork.  
  
"Oh right!" He said cheerfully. Botan looked around the office.  
  
"Where was everyone today? I didn't see anyone at the front desk or anywhere else for that matter." Botan pointed out. Koenma nodded.  
  
"They are around the stadium, giving me reports about anything they think is werid activity." Koenma explained.  
  
Spirit frowned. "Now, where are the girls?"  
  
Koenma pointed to an door. Samara looked at it. "Open it!" Koenma ordered. Samara did.  
  
"The girls!" Samara said happily. Miko was watching Koenma rather suspiously.  
  
"Why did you call us here then?" Everyone looked at Koenma again, but Koenma wasn't there anymore. Instead stood a man. Dark eyes and black hair graying...  
  
"It's you!" She screamed. "YOU TOOK MY BROTHER!"  
  
Lord just nodded to someone behind the girls and everyone became a painful blur....  
  
*  
  
"And that's it! In a brutal struggle, Kurama had managed to turn Aya's sword on himself! We're going to have to get a cleaning crew for that bloody mess!" Miz yelled into the microphone.  
  
"Yeah! You did good out there, Kurama!" Tenshi cheered. Kurama, bloody and sweat covered, smiled at Tenshi and sat down on the floor. Hiei gave him the normal 'Hn' . Kurama looked at where the girl's were suppose to be. Seven empty seat's surrounded by demons. Kurama blinked in alarm.  
  
"Where are the ladies?!" Kurama asked. Everyone looked at those seven empty spots. Hiei stood up straight, glancing around the crowds for any sign of blue hair.  
  
"You have to relax you know?" A familar voice said. Yusuke turned around and sighed in relief as Keiko and Yukina walked towards the boys. "The other's went back to Reikai because Koenma called them. Spirit told me to tell Kurama that she's sorry and Botan told me to tell Hiei she'll be back for his fight."  
  
Kurama nodded and Hiei gave no signs that he heard Keiko at all. Kuwabara and Yukina talked happily until Miz started to talk again.  
  
"Alright fans, we've loaded the body of Aya out of the ring and now we're back to the action! Let's spin the wheel's one more time!" Everyone watched the big screen again. "We got our next match! Yusuke Urameshi versus Lena!"  
  
Yusuke grinned and flexed his arm around. "No problem!" He marched onto the ring with confidence. Lena walked up as well. Yusuke was wearing a red ki while Lena wore some training suits.  
  
"I'm going to strangle you again!" Lena threatened.  
  
Miz smiled at the two fighters. "Third match of the Death tournament...ready? Let's go!"  
  
_  
  
Review! Ja! 


	31. Outcomes

Hiyo! I just wanted to take this opportunity and give thanks to all the people that reviewed so much. Thanks!  
  
HieilovesBotan  
  
D3m0nKat  
  
MystiKoorime  
  
Sorry if you're no on here. I don't have that kind of time too look over EVERY SINGLE review. I save all my reviews by the way. I currently have 6 pages of review! Welp, time to backtrack, and then go on with the story!  
  
Last time:Miz smiled at the two fighters. "Third match of the Death tournament...ready? Let's go!"  
  
Well, read and review and Ja!  
  
"Let's go, Yusuke!" Keiko cheered from the team's sidelines. She sat next to Yukina, who sat next to Kuwabara, who Hiei was watching very closely.Lena and Yusuke lunged at each other on que. Lena got Yusuke into a death grip but Yusuke started to burn her skin with a close spirit gun. There was a strong smell of burnt hair as Yusuke's energy got to close to her hair. Lena threw Yusuke off of her and started her own spirit energy off with energy punches. Yusuke had to run to dodge green fist flying at him.  
  
"Spirit gun!" Yusuke yelled. Lena dodged that, then tried to run up to Yusuke and kick him. "Whoa!"  
  
"It just seems like Yusuke and Lena are damaging the ring more then each other!" Miz detailed on the fight. "Oh look! They have stopped using spirit energy and decided on a fair match! Without any spirit energy, how will this match end?"  
  
Yusuke and Lena were now just a un-focus blur as they fought with fist and legs. A punch there, a kick here, dodges everywhere. It seemed like forever until they decided to go back to spirit energy. Then they decided to have one final attck. Kuwabara groaned in impatience.  
  
"Just finish this, Urameshi!" He yelled.  
  
"Alright, alright! Sheesh." Yusuke and Lena got ready for an head on head attack with a spirit gun. "SPIRIT GUN!"  
  
Everyone shielded their eyes from the bright flashes of light and smoke. A few people had to run away from flying rocks and rubble. After it was clear enough to open your eyes, Miz gave the crowd what she saw. "I can't see anything! The smoke is too thick. Can we get some large fan's over here?!"  
  
Luckily, A huge gush of unknown wind blew the smoke away and finally people could see. Keiko dropped to her knees in horror. Yusuke's body laid on the ground. He looked horrible, and he kept taking in deep breaths.  
  
"YUSUKE!!!" She screamed. Lena was hover over the crippled Yusuke, as if she wanted to finish him off.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Someone yelled. The sound of five frantic footsteps could be heard as someone with blue hair ran on to the ring.  
  
"Botan?!" Hiei said outloud. Sure enough, it was Botan. She got infront of Yusuke's body and faced Lena.  
  
"He's had enough, so leave him alone!" Miko said. She was also standing over Yusuke protectively as well as Spirit, Mai, and Samara. Lena huffed and walked off the ring and back to her team as Miz gave out the outcome of the match.  
  
"There you go fans! Yusuke Urameshi has been defeated by Lena! As we see now, team friends are helping Yusuke off the ring." Keiko hurried over to the girls as they struggled to hold on to Yusuke. Kurama and Tenshi ran over to the to help. "Now, while that's taking place, we can spin the wheel again!"  
  
"Is he okay?" Keiko asked, her voice cracked.  
  
Kurama started to look Yusuke over as the rest of the team looked at the big screen. Kuwabara's face popped up..and then Mark's. Everyone turned to the team member, but it wasn't Kuwabara. It was Hiei, who was left with fighting Daisuke. Netherless, Kuwabara got on the stage as Mark did as well.  
  
"Fourth match of the Death tournament finals...ready? Go!" Miz ran out of the ring as Kuwabara and Mark started to bring out their weapons. The crowd roared. Everyone turned back to watching Yusuke, but Yukina couldn't help but point something out.  
  
Yukina looked at the five girls, who hovered around Kurama. "How did you get back so soon? I thought you told me it would take a while." Yukina asked in curiosity. Tenshi turned to the girls as well.  
  
"Yeah, I thought it would take a while too." He said, joining Yukina on the conversation. Samara rubbed her head.  
  
"I guess it didn't take as long as we thought." She answered. "Koenma gave us exact locations and we found them. We took them back to Koenma's."  
  
"Besides, I didn't want to miss Kuwabara's match." Spirit said cheerfully. Tenshi scratched his head as a big boom came from the ring.  
  
"I thought you wanted to see Kurama fight." He asked. He looked closely at the girls. Mai noticed.  
  
SMACK!  
  
"You pervert!" Mai said. With that, she took the girls off to the side. Tenshi rubbed his face.  
  
"Sheesh, what did I do!?" Yukina looked at him with concern.  
  
"Does it hurt?" She asked. Tenshi nodded.  
  
"It's okay, though. I'm just worried about them." Tenshi nodded to the the girls. "They must have hit their head or something."  
  
With that, Tenshi turned back to watching Kuwabara and Mark fight around the ring while Yukina went to help Kurama. By now, it wasn't even a ring, It was just a pile of stones surrounding into a circle. The fight went on and on, but everyone kepts watching. The crowd kept getting wilder with every second that passed. Yusuke kept becoming paler with every passing second as well. Keiko sat next to him and held his hand as Kurama and Yukina tried to tend on his injuries, even though Yusuke was in a unconsious state.  
  
Kuwabara yelped in pain as he was slashed with a sword. He fell to the floor, he was bleeding pretty badly. He got up one more time, the energy drained from him. He started his spirit sword again and spat on the floor. "Come on!" He yelled as He lunged at Mark. Mark dodged, but swiped him again. This was a deep one, very close to his organs. Kuwabara fell to the floor, as Miz told the crowd who won.  
  
"You got what you came to see fans! Kuwabara has just tied both teams with two losses and two wins! Mark is victorious!" Tenshi and Mai walked back on stage to drag Kuwabara back to the team, where Yukina started to heal him.  
  
Everything hushed on the stadium as the sky darkened and wind blew the rest of the ring away. Miz was talking hastily to someone before looking back to the crowd.  
  
"This is it fans. This is the final round of the Death tournament finals. This one battle will decide the fate of both teams. And to decide this fate, we have Hiei Jaganshi and Daisuke Hitomeki. Now I must warn you, fans. The ring has been....totally demolish so these fighters will have the whole stadium to fight! I advise you to run outside and watch from the big screen if something comes flying at you." Miz warned. A few people gave a snortful laugh, not sure if Miz was joking or telling the actual truth. Miz nodded and raised one of her hands. "But in other words, we have someone joining us today! Please welcome out the Team Hito's manager, who goes by the name of Lord!"  
  
Everyone in the crowd clapped as an old man came out. He was puffing a a cigar and was wearing a brown suit. His hair was graying at the roots and his dark eyes were watching as Daisuke and the remaining team members bowed to him.  
  
"So...that's....Lord?" Yusuke said slowly. He seemed to have awoken from his unconsious state. Keiko smoothed out his hair as Saramara nodded.  
  
"That's the guy!" She said. Everyone turned to Hiei, who had been leaning against the wall without being noticed. Botan started to walk up to him, but Hiei justed nodded to her, then Kurama, and then gave a glance at Yukina. He walked until he was somewhere close to where Miz was standing. Daisuke was already across from him. Their eye's met, and the boys nodded to each other. Daisuke gave Hiei a evil smile as Miz started to announce the battle.  
  
"The last and final match of the Death tournament...ready? Let's fight!"  
  
Read and Review! Ja! 


	32. Sayonara Bye Bye

Well, hiyo! This is the last chapter! Like I said, it was going to be 32 chapters long. Well, This is thanks to all those people who have review and supported this story. I started this story when I was just starting my writing skills. I sucked big time, but this was actually a good story like you reviewers said. Anyways, I'm making more Hiei and Botan stories, don't worry. Heck, there might be another squeal to this one! Not in a while though. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did and maybe come back to read it again later.  
  
Back tack, one last time:"The last and final match of the Death tournament...ready? Let's fight!"  
  
Well, read and review and then give me a e-mail saying to love me! hahah.  
  
Like the movie ending goes,   
  
Sayonara Bye Bye.  
  
When I was little, I was thrown off a cliff. Off of the ice village, where I was born. I was a forbidden child. I was found by thieves, who raised me for no good. Then I left to find my sister. I got a Jagan planted on my forehead, and then I continued with my search. I found a soul eater and Kurama , and I stole three items from Reikai with them. I fought a Spirit Detective, and then I became one. I fought in a tournament, and then I found who I love.  
  
Botan.  
  
Now here I am. I'm fighting in a tournament, and I'm with who I love. I'm burning for blood on my sword, and I'm just about to do that.  
  
Let the fights begin.  
  
"Hiei Jaganshi." Daisuke said, smirking. "BOYFRIEND of Botan Jaganshi."  
  
Hiei watched in boredom as Daisuke started to talk about him. Couldn't idiots like him just get on with fights? He didn't care what the hell he was saying. He just wanted to kick some ass. Hiei just stood there, waiting for Daisuke to shut up  
  
"Shut up and let's fight." Hiei finally said as the crowd started to boo at them. Daisuke's eyes flashed, but he nodded and turned to Lena, who threw him a big sword. Hiei pulled out his own katana, one eye caught Botan. She was talking to Miko. Hiei went back to Daisuke, who was lunging at him with the sword. The sword was glowing a dark blood like color as Hiei dodged. The hard dirt of the floor cracked as Daisuke's sword got caught in it. Daisuke easily pulled it out to block Hiei's attack. They went on, dodging and craking the earth. Hiei started to use his spirit energy as well. His katana gave off a black energy as he fought. Daisuke blocked his attack again and Hiei jumped away from him. Daisuke smirk was growing into a smile. He held up a fist, which was also glowing with a blood-like color. But instead of punching Hiei with it, he turned around and gave an imaginary punc to the crowd. The fans yelled and screamed as they ran outside, just like Miz advised them too. The stadium crumbled into pieces.  
  
"Stop fooling around!" Lord's voice cut through the screaming. Everything went silent as Lord spoke. "Get back to fighting!"  
  
"Sir!" Daisuke said meekly. He turned back to Hiei, and he lunged again. Hiei blocked again and again as Daisuke went on offensive. Hiei over threw Daisuke and started to attack, but not for Daisuke's face. Daisuke dropped his sword as Hiei cut the back of his hand. Lena and Mark gasped.  
  
"You fool!" Lord yelled at Daisuke. Daisuke gritted his teeth in pain as his tried to tend to his injury. "I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET YOU FIGHT! I'm taking this in my own hands!"  
  
Lord nodded to Mark, who started to run to where the girls where. Both Hiei and Daisuke watched to see what happened next, as so did Kurama, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Tenshi. The girls threw off the costumes.  
  
"That ain't Team Owari!" Miz screamed. Instead of the girls everyone knew, there stood five strangers. They jumped up to the stands and started to slaughter inncoent demons. Demons fled the stadium screaming. Lord laughed his dark laugh as Lena nodded to Mark. He opened a locked door and in came....  
  
"Botan!" Hiei screamed out to her.  
  
"SPIRIT!" Daisuke and Kurama yelled.  
  
"Mai!" Tenshi said in shock.  
  
"Miko!" Keiko cried.  
  
"Samara!" Kuwabara said weakly.  
  
"It's the missing girls!" Yukina said. The nine girls stood lined up. They seem perfectly normal, except for the fact they didn't answer to their names. Daisuke turned to Lord.  
  
"What are you doing?!" He yelled in seething anger. "You said she wouldn't be harmed!"  
  
Lord ignored Daisuke and pulled out a switch. "You see," He said breezily. "you are a puppet in a show. If you aren't great you are either tossed aside or shaped into prefection. I'm going to shape you. I didn't take you from you're home for nothing." Lord turned to the big screen, everyone looked at it. There was a small metal chip on the screen, rotating. "I plant these into every single one of these girls. These are my puppet prefection. I like to call them, The P9." He said, displaying the girls.  
  
"That's whats on their necks!" Yukina gasped.  
  
Lord turned to her. "You would have became a good puppet prefection too."  
  
"I'll kill you if you touch her." Hiei hissed. His eyes flashed with hot burning fire. Lord laughed, giving Keiko a chill. Lord pressed the switch and-  
  
"ARGGGGGGGGGG!" The P9 screamed in pain. A few of them fall to the floor, clutching their necks.  
  
"STOP!" Kurama yelled, brainishing his whip. Tenshi joined him along with a healed Kuwabara. Kuwabara pointed a accusing finger at Lord.  
  
"You're going to pay!" He yelled. The five disgused Owari's blocked the path to Lord. Tenshi rolled up his sleeves.  
  
"Come on, let's kick ass!"  
  
Daisuke turned to Hiei. "Listen to me!" He said in a pleading tone. Hiei looked at him. "We have to stop him, I'm willing to call a truce to save them!"  
  
Hiei looked at Daisuke, with both his regular eyes and his Jagan. He could see simpathy, hate, and even a bit of pain. Finally, Hiei nodded and sheath his katana. "Come with me." He said. Hiei led Daisuke to Yukina, dispite the fact people where fighting around them. "Yukina, heal him." Hiei ordered.  
  
Yukina looked at Daisuke with scared eyes. "But-"  
  
"Heal it." Hiei repeated but healed his hand anyways. Daisuke looked at his hands. "Thanks." He said. Yukina nodded meekly and went back to Yusuke.  
  
"What are you trying to do?! That's one of them!" Kuwabara yelled at Hiei as he fought off the stranger who was supposedly Mai. Kurama joined the four boys.  
  
"We're going to have to trust him." Kurama said. Kuwabara sighed.  
  
"Fine, but I swear..." Daisuke swung his sword around, killing "Mai" in seconds. "Uh, thanks." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Look, we need to find a way to get to Lord. He has alot of fighters hiding around the stadium so we don't know when they might come out." Daisuke explained as the four boys fought off people. Tenshi joined the boys as he shot spirit guns. "Hiei is the fastest, right? So we need him to go with me to fight him." Daisuke said.  
  
"How do we know you won't lead Hiei into a trap?! Botan made me promise I wouldn't let him do anything stupid."  
  
"Nani?!" Hiei asked. Tenshi cursed at his bad luck.  
  
"Look, jus don't get into anything dangerous."  
  
"We'll cover you until you get to him." Kurama assured him. Daisuke nodded.  
  
"Okay...now!"  
  
The five boys ran, knocking anyone in their path. To bad though, the boys weren't expecting The P9 to stop them. The boys skid into a stop as the nine girls they knew lined up. They were the only thing that kept the boys away from Lord and Lena. Kuwabara was the first to try to snap the girls into reality.  
  
"Come on! Don't you remember us?" Kuwabara asked, waving his hand's around for the extra drama.  
  
"I'm sorry!" One girl cried. Lord zapped her, she screamed and fell back to her silent state.  
  
Daisuke glared at Lord. "No one is perfect! Leave the girl's alone!"  
  
Lord placed the switch in his breast pocket, giving the boys a sick smile. "P9, attack!"  
  
"Gomen!" The girls cried as they pulled out their weapons.  
  
"Watch out!" Daisuke yelled. Each boy except Hiei got two girl's to fight. Hiei looked around to see who his challenger was.  
  
It was Botan.  
  
When I was a little girl, I liked what little girls always use to like. Barbie dolls, stone skipping, ribbons and anything of your favorite color. I had a nice childhood, nice life, until I died on my wedding day. What a fool I was to marry someone like Tenshi. But it all came out good in the end. I found happy life being a grim reaper. I was also given someone to assist through his training.  
  
Yusuke Urameshi.  
  
Being Yusuke's assistant was fun. I met more people being with Yusuke.  
  
Amusing Kazuma Kuwabara.  
  
Elegant Kurama Yoko.  
  
Mysterious Hiei Jaganshi.  
  
Could you guess which one I fell for? No, not Kurama. It was Hiei. We lived happily, even though I was in the hospital for a while. We like sparring.  
  
Until I joined into the Death tournament.  
  
It was nice in the beginning. Then it just became drama all around me. There was no time for Hiei anymore, you know? I had my own team, just like Yusuke.  
  
First, Miko Ichigawa.  
  
Samara Star.  
  
Spirit Hitomeki.  
  
Mai pham.  
  
They became like family to me over the past weeks. But now, here I am. I'm fighting something that might kill me inside. If I fight HIM, my heart will kill me.  
  
If I don't, I'll be killed by tourture.  
  
What do I choose?!  
  
That girl, Lena, she handed me a katana. Similar to the one Hiei like's to use. That sent a pain down my body. I was going to fight Hiei. Just for Lord's entertaiment. It killed me, very painfully.  
  
Then I decided what I must do.  
  
Live like a slave, or die in the arms of Hiei.  
  
"HUYAH!" I screamed. I whipped out my katana and started a frantic fight against Hiei. Hiei dodged of course. Hiei whipped out his own katana, but it was still in it's sheath. He wasn't going in injure me, even if I cut his arm off. I jumped in the air, preparing to cut his body in a split. He turned his sheath to block. We stood in the postion for a while. pretended as if Hiei was giving me a struggle. He wasn't even doing anything, really.  
  
"Botan." He whispered sharply. I could smell him now.  
  
"Listen closely," I hissed, pretending to tell Hiei how I was going to give him a painful death. "I'm going to try and snap the other girls together while you aim for his pocket."  
  
"Botan." Hiei reapeated.  
  
"What?!" I asked hastily.  
  
"....I love you." Hiei knocked me down and ran for Lord. I got myself up and ran to Spirit to slap some sense into her.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
..........  
  
Everyone stopped fighting and watched as Botan screamed insanity as Lord messed around with the switch. Hiei was make a break for Lord, but Lena got to Hiei first. Lena tried to swipe him with a small knife, but Hiei was faster. Hiei threw this katana.  
  
"NO!" Lord yelled as the switch was out of his grasp. The sound of a hollow pericing struck everyone's ears. Botan had stopped screaming, but she laid on the floor. The katana Hiei threw struck the heart of the switch. The P9 looked at the dead switch in shock.  
  
"GET HIM!" One of the missing girls screamed. The boys moved out of the way as The P9 ran toward's Lord. Lord's other fighters where no where to be seen, they had abandoned him.  
  
Tenshi laughed in joy. "We sure-"  
  
"TENSHI!" Someone yelled. Everyone turned to Tenshi. It seemed like only one person had decided to stay with Lord. Lena pulled out her knife from the heart of Tenshi. Tenshi stared at Lena in shock, before slowly turning his head to the five girls he knew best.  
  
"We...showed...them..." He said slowly, before collasping into a heap. The dead silence was not so silent as thunder rumbled from a distance.  
  
"Give him to her." Spirit ordered, breaking the silence. The kidnapped girls bowed their head in respect for Tenshi as they pushed Lord towards Lena. Mai, Miko, Samara, and Spirit stood, ready to advenge Tenshi for what's worth.  
  
"Don't forget me." A voice said. Everyone turned to Botan, who was struggling to get up. The girl's looked like they've seen hell, but they had bright fire burning in their eyes. Botan took her spot at the front of the team. Kurama was about to speak, but Botan silenced him. "This is our fight."  
  
"Death tournament finals, The lust for blood." Miz said, standing next to Keiko and Yukina. She looked very grim. "Lust for blood....go!"  
  
The girls lunged at thunder strike. Spirit tried to kick Lena in the face, but missed. Mai got Lena in the guts, but was scratched. Botan and Miko went for Lord, who was doing pretty well for a old man. Samara attacked Lena with her needles. Lena gasped as one of the needles caught her arms. She pulled it out and threw it on the floor. Then Lena went for Spirit, who was sidetracked on looking at how Botan was doing...  
  
"SIS!" Daisuke cried. Spirit turned around and tripped Lena backwards. She fell, right when Samara made her needle stand up straight from spirit energy...  
  
Thunder roared as Botan and Miko fought Lord. He tried to reach for their weak spot, the neck. Miko nearly cut his hand off as he reached for her hair. Botan kicked Lord in the head, then dodged a punch from him, but she wasn't expecting a cane to some out of nowhere. Botan fell face first into the earth as Lord smacked a cane on her back. Miko tried to stop him, but Lord continued to beat Botan on the back.  
  
"LET HER GO!" The girls screamed in power and blood thrist. They closed their eyes and let loose. The boys watched in amazement as four different glowing spirit energys flew into the air, intertwining and looping. The girl's picked Botan off the floor. Thankfully, Botan was still consious. Botan goggily looked at Lord, she started to glow with her pink energy.  
  
One by one, the girls lunged at Lord, dodging canes and trying to knock him down in the process.  
  
"I WILL OBTAIN PERFECTION!" Lord yelled, anger sweeping him off his feet. He went wild as he pick Hiei's katana off the floor and started to swing it around. The girl's, growing even angrier with every look at Lord, dodged most of the time.  
  
"Keiko!" Yukina said hastily. Keiko looked at Yukina, she had tears in her eyes. "This is no time to cry! Help me over here will you?" Yukina ordered.  
  
Keiko stared at the sudden change of Yukina. "Wha-"  
  
"Come with me!" Yukina said. She hurried in her kimono to reach Tenshi. "We might be able to save him, if he has a pulse."  
  
Keiko left Yusuke in Miz's care as she followed Yukina to where Tenshi was abandoned. Yukina was already looking at Tenshi with sadness.  
  
"Is there..." Keiko started. Yukina shook her head.  
  
"He's gone." Yukina whispered. "We should take him to where Yusuke is."  
  
Keiko looked at Yukina in alarm. "Is Yusuke?!?"  
  
"No." Yukina assured her. The sound a of murderious cry caught the girl's attention.  
  
"THIS IS IT!" Kuwabara cried. The girl's were forming spirit guns with their hands. Even the four other girl's joined them. Daisuke joined them, as did for the other boys. Hiei made his way to the front, to where Botan was. She didn't have to glance at him to know who it was. Hiei's right arm bursted into black flames as Lord backed up into the wall, fear in his eyes.  
  
"NEVER....MESS WITH US!" Botan yelled, making her voice hoarse.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!" Almost everyone yelled.  
  
"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"  
  
......  
  
Blinding light showered over the whole stadium. Demons gasped in shock from afar. Never did they see anything like it. It was a miracle. A mixture of colors shot from the staidum and into the clouds as a huge black dragon circled around it. It was gone in seconds, a white light bursted from the amazing sight and flash....  
  
.............  
  
........  
  
The skies were bright and the bird chirped happily. Demon where gathered around the "forbbidden stadium". It had been a day since the blinding light appeared in the sky. No one had dared to even go inside the stadium and looked at what happened. Even a few simpathetic demons laid flowered near the entrance.  
  
"LOOK!" One demon screamed, pointing to the big screen outside the stadium. Miz appeared on the screen. She looked a bit rattled and shaken, but she smiled like it was any other day.  
  
"WELCOME BACK FANS!" She said happily. "I'm happy to annouce a winner. Please welcome Death tournaments new champions, Team Urameshi!"  
  
Demons roared with cheers as they looked at the door entrance. A werid outlined figure where walking towards them.  
  
Botan was being held up by Hiei, Spirit was in the arms of Kurama. Daisuke was helping Keiko with Yusuke, and Kuwabara and Yukina were helping the four girls. But most of all, Mai, Miko, and Samara where carrying Tenshi on a big cloth. The crowd grew silent to the sight of him.  
  
"This.." Miko said quietly. "is his victory." Her voice rang through out the people.  
  
As people crowded around the dead Tenshi, Botan and Hiei sided to the corner to talk. Botan took in a deep breath.  
  
"Well," She said. "It looks like we both made it out alive."  
  
"I told you." Hiei's reply was. Botan smiled.  
  
"This wasn't a total loss." Botan said. "It's only a while until we get sometime alone."  
  
"....Good."  
  
Botan was given a job to be a spirit detective, but she turned it down to be one of the Reikai Tentais. She also moved into house with Spirit, Kurama, and Hiei. Hiei was the usual Hiei, sleeping in trees and training. Spirit and Daisuke became a brother and sister spirit detective and kept the past behind them, even though Spirit had a child. Kurama spends his time taking care of the kid.  
  
Kuwabara and Yukina were married. It took everyone to throw Hiei's hands off of Kuwabara's neck. Yusuke and Keiko got married too, having three girl twins. They named them Mai, Miko, and Samara. Speaking of the girls, Mai, Miko, and Samara became asisstants to the Reikai Tentais. Mai and Daisuke even started to date, which shocked everyone. And what about Tenshi? Everyone met up every year to gather around his grave. It became a tradition and Tenshi was even awarded by Koenma himself on braverly and courage. It would have been something Tenshi wanted.  
  
"Botan! Catch him!" Spirit's cries shattered the peace of the house. Botan looked up, she was resting peacefully next to Hiei. The couple watched as a naked two year-old baby waddled across their bedroom door. Hiei threw a shoe at the door, which closed it. Botan looked at Hiei.  
  
"More alone time?"  
  
Hiei nodded and softly cupped Botan's face. They passionately kissed, and would have continued on if it wasn't for someone barging in. A flustered Kurama opened the door to the room. "We might need help with her." He said before he ran off. The couple looked at each other.  
  
"I love you." Botan mummured as she laid her head back down on Hiei's chest. The steady beating of his heart soothed her into sleep. Just before she did, though, she could hear the reply of Hiei. His heart rate slowed as he too drifted off into deep sleep. They ignored everything around them, only they mattered for now.  
  
"I love you."  
  
The end.  
  
Sayonara Bye Bye. 


End file.
